Fox among Bats
by curry-llama
Summary: Narue (Naruto) finds herself in a different dimension after a tragic event that turned her into a kitsune. Now she is the first kitsune to enter the night class! FemNaru! NaruxTakuma! Naru with fox ears and tail. rated T for violence, gore, sad, and depressing themes in general. Beware of a bad-ass female protagonist! (Adopted by PinkiePieParty122894)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is curry-llama here. I've got a whole story written on this. Not much romance if that's what you're into. This is heavily plot and feeling driven. The truth is I just can't stand plots where there's a complicated love relationship when the characters could make it easier on themselves if they wanted to. Narue's love relationship with Takuma isn't going to be 'oh I can't date you because you're a vampire' kind of relationship. Narue's kind of a demon so she doesn't have any right to judge :/ I usually don't like the idea of fem Naruto but this crossover is an exception.**

 **Narue's a badass strong kitsune in this. She isn't weak willed… or generally weak like Yuki is in the anime. Yuki's character annoyed me. She had training but she always relied on a man to fight for her. Does that get to any of you other girls out there? Cause it sure does annoy me. What I'm trying to say though is that Narue is a complete badass who could take Kaname on if she wanted to.**

 **Vote if you think I should make her life-span the size of a vampires~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the anime's or manga's that I write from. If I did Yuki would be a kickass female who wouldn't need a man to protect her sissy ass all the time. Naruto would also have fox ears and tails… we can talk about that later.**

 **On with the story…**

Chp 1: Prologue-

Naru knew that whatever semblance of peace she had was done for. The only reason she had survived so far was the fact that she had the Hokage on her side. Now the only person alive that could truly appreciate her was gone. Hiruzen had been a kind grandfather like figure to her and let her stay in his own home after she had been kicked out into the streets. The citizens didn't want her, the orphanage didn't want her, but Hiruzen Sarutobi did. He was the only bit of light she had left in her life and although some other villagers didn't hate her he was the only one that _loved_ her.

As she looked at the lifeless figure of her newly found father on the ground she knew that he was dead and soon she would be too. Slowly the preteen crept to her father and fell on his body. The sobs could be heard through the corridors and the echoes soon bought company… hostile company.

The sneers of anger fuelled by the absurdity of hate had now caused the onlookers to deem the child his cause of death. Kitsunes were evil. Kitsunes were bringers of death and bad luck. Because of the action of one member of the race it bought forth the hate of many others who lived in relative peace.

"Kill the demon child!" yelled out one of the ninjas.

"She was on the body of the Hokage when he died!" justified another.

Naru just ignored the crowd and stared at her father figure in disbelief. Although Sarutobi was old he had never been weak in the mind of his adopted child. In her mind he was the closest thing to an immortal and a constant figure that would be in her life. Her image, yet stupid, was the only thing keeping her from breaking. The sneers of hate and the accusations only brought the broken girl to shatter. She questioned herself and wondered if they were right.

The screaming turned into violence. The small girl held her arms across her head in hope to shield herself from the oncoming kicks and stabs. Her mind screamed in protest. She knew it wasn't her fault. It was that damn Danzo's but who would believe her?

Suddenly all the screaming stopped and she found herself elsewhere. Panic rose as she wondered where her father was. Questions flew in and out as she looked at the sudden change in scenery. The place was an oddly dark and wet sewer. The leaks were broken and the water was pouring out in streams.

Deciding to find a way out, Naru stood up and walked. She hadn't gotten far before the persistent sound of dripping water made her truly feel sad. It was like she saw every single one of her feelings written into this awful place.

"Finally come to see your warden have you, jinchuriki?" came an echoed voice.

"Who's there?" Naru asked caught in surprise.

"No one's told you yet child? I am the great Kyuubi! You are the pathetic human jailing me!"

Naru stood there silently. Her mind connected the dots quickly as she understood the reasons. All the senseless hate started to make sense and some of the theories she made up on her life that she dismissed as stupid became real. The one ninja she admired was the one that placed the very thing in her that ruined her life. The one person she thought didn't keep secrets from her was the one who lied to her, her whole life. Silent tears fell through her eyes as she lost all sense of reality.

"Ok! Kit, don't cry! Don't cry!" the Kyuubi frantically tried.

The fox didn't know how to comfort a human before, but he sure was trying his best. To the fox only his existence mattered and he sure as hell wasn't letting a brat end him. The truth was his container was broken right now and although many would assume he could use this to his advantage he truly couldn't. The fox needed hate and rage to escape. For him petty emotions such as sorrow and pain were not something he could muster to escape. Right now his survival instincts kicked in and he would even lose his pride and help a human.

"Where's the hard headed brat I knew before? Come on don't break on me now!" he pleaded.

The girl continued to stare ahead of her in pain. Kyuubi knew that the fact that she was in her mindscape was only contributing to her emotions right now. The fox knew that it was a defence mechanism of a jinchuriki to come into their mindscape when something horrible was going to happen to them on the outside. This defence mechanism was created to help notify the danger to their tailed beasts. The girl seemed too far off for the fox to try and bring her back so he did the only thing he could think of.

"I can take you away! I can take you away from all your pain!" the fox quickly said without adding his trade mark insults for once.

Naru looked up with a tinge of hope for a second. Hope quickly turned into suspicion as she knew no reason for the fox to help her. The Kyuubi was a creature even Sarutobi didn't mention without the malice behind his voice. Everything she knew about the fox was bad. Even the insults thrown towards her were always perceived by the young children as comparing her to that demon.

The demon fox knew what she was thinking. It was something he had grown accustomed to during his many stay times with his jinchurikis. They could never truly trust a demon who had no heart and that was one of the things he didn't mind about jinchurikis. They weren't dumb enough to just trust everybody and because of their experiences they trusted even less then the most guarded person. It was an acceptable trait in his eyes and one of the few he liked about humans.

"Tell me child what more do you have to live for here? Can you escape their clutches all by yourself with the limited training from Sarutobi and the even more mediocre training from the academy? I am the only way." The Kyuubi reasoned.

"Do not play with me demon! Just because I have lost my heart does not mean I will lose my dignity and jump into your trap. I may be called an idiot but I sure as hell am not dumb!" the jinchuriki croaked in a failed attempt at yelling.

"Listen child! Your mind is on the verge of breaking and this distrust is going to break it even more. I can give you hope! Hope is the only thing that can stabilise us right now!"

Naru did not understand what Kyuubi was trying to tell her but she did recognise the creeping urgency in his voice. He was afraid… almost like he was afraid for her. The fox growled in annoyance because he knew exactly what his container was thinking. Kyuubi decided to ignore the utterly ridiculous thought from his jailor and play along with it so he could get out of this alive.

"We do not have much time!" he growled.

Naru resolved herself to her fate. The fox was not playing with her on this. There was also no escape for her back in the real world and nothing could be worse than being alone. Even if the fox managed to do something that would kill her or reverse their roles at least she would have a companion to talk to without the hate in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?"

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuubi, was this meant to happen?!"

"Dammit! Your mother altered the seal without me knowing. How did she even do that?"

"Now is not the time! I feel like I'm being stabbed for god's sake!"

Naru was flung into a dimension unknown to her as she felt her insides topple painfully. The physical pain was so much that for a second she even forgot about her life and what had just happened. Kyuubi would have been glad that his container had found some other sort of disturbance to take her mind away from her father's death if it wasn't for the fact that he felt his chakra being taken.

"This isn't good! Calm down Naru! Focus your chakra into your tenketsu and release as much as you possibly can!" the fox ordered.

Naru decided to release her mental link and focused. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. She ignored the painful stabs at her body and focused all her chakra into her tenketsu. Naru noticed how there was some sort of foreign chakra in her body that seemed to keep coming. Finally after the painful minute of concentration she finally let her chakra explode from her system.

 **Ohhh cliff hanger time! Sorry guys. Next chp Narue's going to go to cross or at least end up dropping with a flash of light mysteriously right into Takuma's arms… lol jks. It's going to go somewhat like that though. First few chaps don't have Takuma in it for all of you love junkies. Their relationship doesn't grow until very later on but for now it's more family love.**

 **Llama out~**


	2. The kitsune

**Yo curry-llama here!**

 **Liking it so far? Good because quick updates for a lot more weeks. I've already written most of the story and I decided to upload one chapter every day. This is a special treat because I feel bad for leaving it at that. This is going to be the continuation of the cliff-hanger!**

 **Prepare for fluff! A LOT OF GLORIOUS FLUFF!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Owning Vampire-knight and Naruto would be a hassle but I'm sure it would give me big bucks. Sadly I don't own it and if I did the ending to vampire knight wouldn't have been that annoying. Also Naruto would be my boyfriend and not Hinata's… but we're not going there:/**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaien Cross was a man who had seen some pretty impossible things during his years. He had helped his amnesic daughter Yuki and integrated vampires into a human school. He had even made a vampire hunter protect vampires. He did not however expect to see a girl falling out of thin air in his office. Quickly hiding a weapon in his clothes he ran to the girl to catch her. He noticed she seemed to be in pain and about a bit younger than Yuki was right now. The bright blonde hair and almost perfect skin would be the most noticeable features if it was for the fact that she had a pair of fox ears.

Out of curiosity the headmaster decided to see if it was real or just the eccentrics of a little girl. To his surprise it turned out that it wasn't a fake. Slowly the eyes of the little girl opened and revealed the brightest blue orbs ever known to man. If Kaien said he was surprised he would be lying because he ended up guessing right and seeing a pair of _slitted_ blue eyes. Naru however was having a painful hangover while talking to the fox.

'What the hell Kyuubi! What was that?' Naru yelled in her head.

"Now I don't want you to freak out but I need to tell you something." The fox said very slowly, too slowly.

'Why do I have the feeling I will not like this?' Naru asked completely mentally exhausted.

"This might take some time so don't interrupt. First of all when I said I could get you away we are now away. To be true I wanted to take us to another country but I did not expect the seal change. We are now in another dimension…"

'WHAT?'

"Didn't I just tell you not to interrupt? That isn't the worst of our problems now because it seemed your body took in my chakra. Now that would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that you were forced to release your chakra or risk overloading your tenketsu…"

The fox paused wondering how he would tell his jinchuriki news that could potentially send her spiralling downwards into depression again. After a few seconds of intense silence Kyuubi finally decided to break the news.

"Don't freak out after hearing this and it isn't as bad as it seems…"

'Stop taking your time and tell me!'

"You have become a kitsune."

The Kyuubi had been expecting a scream of terror or an explanation but not a shocked expression followed by silence. To Naru this was everything she hated. She didn't want to be the very thing that everyone despised. She had worked so hard to be called anything but the title of 'fox child' or 'evil kitsune' her whole life and now she was that very thing. The fox sensed the reason for his containers distress and couldn't help but feel some sympathy. She was his kind now and although she _was_ human, now she was family.

"I wish I could help you more and I am sorry for causing you pain but you need to go now. I cannot keep you in your mindscape forever. Let us pray that whoever found you was a kind man."

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaien watched as the young girl woke up with a choke and sob. Her clothes were dirty and blood dripped from various wounds. Whatever happened to her probably was bad if she looked that distressed. Her blurred eyes quickly looked at her surroundings like she had been trained to be perceptive her whole life. Kaien wondered if she was trained like the vampire hunters were because all of her mannerisms only pointed to it.

Narue quickly looked around the room and noted her position and any probable causes of harm. She didn't calm down when all she saw was a normal yet odd looking room. Her eyes instantly fell on the man in front of her who held a goofy smile yet almost looked threatening. Naru quickly pulled herself up only to notice she didn't have the strength. She felt the fox ears twitch backwards in fear as she cursed how it gave away her emotions. It seemed the man finally decided to speak up.

"My name is Kaien Cross. Now what's your name little lady?"

Naru blinked at his question. Out of all the things he could ask her he asked for her name. This man was either trustworthy or someone she wouldn't want to meet. Naru decided to word her sentences warily.

"I-I… My name is Narue Uzumaki." Naru said as she flinched subconsciously.

She silently cursed that subtle move that told so much about her. She did not mean to flinch but usually when she introduced herself she would get sneers, insults or spat on. She always said her name as 'Naru' instead of 'Narue' because that's what Sarutobi called her. Her thoughts moved to her father figure and tears threatened to spill. Kaien noticed the broken look that adorned her face. Deciding not to prod into her life until she was ready he decided to change the subject.

"Tell you what why don't we go into the kitchen and I can make you a hot chocolate."

Naru nodded but couldn't help but look suspiciously at the man who seemed to notice her emotions pretty well. He seemed too hyper and happy to be trustworthy. She couldn't comprehend why he hadn't reprimanded her and assaulted her with questions by now. Naru wondered if he was eccentric or just dumb.. Kaien however was putting on his usual happy façade on. He found it seemed to make people put their guard down although it seemed it wasn't working for this child. The headmaster wondered what this child must have gone through to make her distrust so much.

As Naru walked down the long halls she noticed that it was night time. Her senses were so tuned right now that she could see much clearer then she could ever before in her life. This only proved to make her sullen as it hit her she was a kitsune now.

Naru listened to how Kaien explained he was the headmaster of this school. Naru tried to nod her head and act like she was listening but the memories of Sarutobi kept coming back to her. The almost carefree voice the headmaster held made the girl so jealous but she couldn't help but sense the underlying seriousness beneath it.

Finally they reached the teachers' lounge and Naru took a seat on one of the most comfy couches she had sat on. Her mind dazed to images of Hiruzen and all that he had done for her. He had taken her of the streets. He had protected her. He had given her the best chance at a normal life as much as she could. Although she was hated by her class mates and although everyone else looked at her with contempt and hate he had looked at her with love. This time however she could not bring herself to cry. What use would that be to her?

"Would you mind telling me how you got here?" Kaien asked finally bringing up the question.

Naru looked at the weirdly dressed man and noticed how serious he was. He didn't look like the joking man he was before. She was secretly thankful that he wasn't acting all joyful when he asked her the question. She couldn't bring herself to stutter and cry in front of a jolly man. Although the sudden change in demeanour brought up wariness she was starting to lose around the silly man.

Kaien knew of the seriousness of the situation. He had noted how Narue's eyes were as dead as Zero's eyes after the death of his family. Although many thought that Kaien was an insensitive jerk he wasn't when it came to the death of loved ones. Even he knew when he shouldn't act the way he did most of the time.

"You won't believe me." The girl replied.

"I have seen things that many people would say came from fairy tales. You can tell me and I will believe you."

Naru nodded. The headmaster knew that the child wasn't a spy for some evil plotting vampire family. She hadn't asked him questions about the school or vampires and acted like nearly everything, not just the night class, was weird about this school. The man could only conclude that this child was probably something entirely different considering the real fox ears and that fluffy tail waving behind her.

"I am not from this dimension… that is why you haven't recognised me."

Kaien stood still for a second and let this new bit of information sink in. This situation was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before.

"May I ask why it is that you ended up in this situation?"

The girl stood still for a few seconds. Memories of his death engulfed her mind as she tried to form a sentence to summarise what had just happened to her. It was at that moment she found the small courage to admit the words that had defined her whole life.

"I'm a kitsune."

Kaien blinked. She said it like she was going to get hit if she mentioned it. He guessed it must've been horrible to be a kitsune in the place she grew up in. he didn't understand one bit why that was such a horrible thing. From his knowledge of kitsunes in myths the Japanese versions had portrayed them as messengers of god.

Narue noticed how he didn't understand and she remembered she wasn't in Konoha anymore. This wasn't a place kitsunes were hated… maybe. She wondered what the man thought of her.

"I-I'm sorry you don't understand… A kitsune is a demon fox but I wasn't originally one. I asked the great demon lord sealed in me to send me away because… well I was going to get hurt and… something wrong happened with the seal and I ended up here."

Kaien really didn't understand what the child was talking about but it seemed she wasn't lying. He had a strange way of knowing when people were lying after all. He sighed and looked at her with a small smile.

"I don't know why you 'kitsunes' are hated other than maybe the fact that you are demons but I don't see anything wrong with you. I believe you so I guess this means you can stay here with my two children as long as you want. If you want you can stay here or we can try to find you a way back home."

Narue looked at the man like he was crazy. She was confused on how a man she just met would just let a weird girl like her stay under his roof they day they met. She didn't understand how a man could believe something that sounded as farfetched as her story either.

Kaien looked at the child with a small smile. It seemed she was confused but then who wasn't after they had first met the man. The headmaster knew the child meant no harm but he couldn't be completely of guard considering he didn't know anything about her species in general. He knew that if they were hated that much there must have been a reason for it. But for now he would leave the child to be a child… and maybe introduce her to his sweet daughter.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Couple of months later…**

I had been introduced to Cross-sans daughter and new son. Yuki was apparently just a year older than me and so was Zero. I guess I liked Yuki better because she was sweet but Zero couldn't help but remind me of myself. We had the same eyes.

I sat across from Yuki who kept telling me about how amazing the night class were. I guess she held some sort of deep respect for them although I couldn't see anything too spectacular but pretty faces.

"Are you listening to me? Once I become a middle school student I can finally become a prefect."

"Hmm…" I replied like usual.

"Hey, Narue-san… why do you keep that hat on all the time?" Yuki

"Umm… I-It's because I have… umm… terrible hair?" I replied weakly.

I gulped as the older girl looked at me curiously. I tried to think of her as mature since she was a few months older than me but she didn't drop the subject. I could see that innocent, childlike curiosity, which I had lost a long time ago, radiating off of her. I kept this hat on because a genjutsu on my tail was hard enough to maintain and I didn't need to have to focus on my head all the time. Kurama wouldn't stop berating me on how I was meant to be a natural at illusions considering I was a kitsune.

"Come on Narue-san. Your hair can't be that bad!"

Suddenly I saw her hands reach out to grab my hat off. I thanked the fox for my quick reflexes and remembered that without him I wouldn't have needed it. I kept my hat on and slapped her hand away in a flash. Yuki's expression relayed her hurt pretty badly. Her sullen expression turned to one of apology.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do something you didn't want me to."

"Yes you did. Don't ever do it again" I said very harshly in a scary voice before leaving.

I decided to walk into the headmasters' quarters where I was living right now. I would only get a dorm room when I properly started school here. My favourite spot was in the corner of the book shelf in between the couches. The feeling of being in a corner unseen was always pleasing. This whole school was large and expensive looking. What I had come to know as gothic architecture apparently wasn't common but this place had it. I thought the architecture in this place was far more amazing and made Konoha look like a child's play toy.

"Why did you have to be so harsh to the human? It is unlike you." Kurama as I came to know asked me.

'If I wasn't she would just try to take it off of me again. If she knew it was out of bounds then she shouldn't go there.'

"Kit, I want you to move on from these humans and help me train you."

'No offence Kurama-san but I'd rather not become more like a kitsune.'

"That _is_ actually offensive. You are my fellow kin now and that makes you higher than those humans. Why won't you embrace your real self and become powerful."

'What's the point of it when there isn't any threat here? All these people are normal humans who can't even use jutsu.'

"There is never a world where humans don't hate and harm each other kit. I can sense the hate in these human hearts as well and they are just like the ones back in Konoha. Nurture their evil and merge it with the advanced technology here and you can get warfare just as tough as jutsu."

I nodded at his reasoning. Everything he said was true. I could also sense the same sort of emotions he was comparing. But I knew something was of even more about the smells I got from here sometimes. It smelt like blood and that's what kept me alert even though these people didn't know jutsu. The smell of blood was strong near the night class. There was obviously something fishy going on there. It excited me in a weird way but I ignored it.

"You are right kit. I can smell them from here and they don't smell anything like humans do. They have the scent of another kind of being but they also carry the beautiful scent of blood you shinobis' used to."

I shivered as I smelt the blood. It was such a beautiful smell and it made me just want to cut something up for the fun of it. I quickly shook of that ugly feeling and snarled.

'Why did you have to mention blood? You know I crave to have it spilt on me don't you?'

"When it happens it is the greatest feeling ever. I wish every day that I could go outside and kill a Nara deer or hunt a wild boar. Those were the good days."

'Seriously stop Kurama-san! I am getting bad cravings because of you.'

I cursed as Kurama didn't stop. I could hear the playfulness in his voice as he kept tempting me. I cursed as I couldn't cut of the mental link unless both of us wanted too. He was driving me insane.

"But you know what? Human flesh tastes the best out of all of them,"

'Kyuubi I'm warning you! Stop before something bad happens!'

"That feeling of your teeth sinking into their flesh, crushing their bones… it's the most ecstatic feeling of them all."

The primal urge founded by the natural instinct to kill almost overtook me as I breathed hard trying to control myself. I saw images of me biting into Yuki's flesh and devouring her in front of Kaien. I saw the beautiful pain and the intoxication of blood, flesh and anger.

…What was I thinking?

The door opened and I saw Kaien walking towards me. I started to breathe much harder as I fought the urge to pounce at his neck. Every bit of my body urged me to devour him but my mind kept me in place. Quickly I did the only thing I could think of that would stop me from this blood lust.

I bit myself.

"Narue what are you doing?!"

The feeling of relief and pain as I sunk into myself sickened me and enticed me at the same time. I felt the arms of Kaien grip on to made shoulders as he looked at me worriedly. I wondered why there wasn't any fear behind those eyes. I sunk into his chest and breathed heavy breathes into his chest. I couldn't believe I had nearly devoured a defenceless man. I couldn't believe I wanted to eat somebody just to feel their pain.

I was so afraid.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I hugged the girl tightly and patted her back. She was slowly calming down and relaxing. I knew that look anywhere. It was the look of a hungry predator. It almost reminded me of a vampire in his primal rage. Maybe that was the reason she was hated back at home.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I know it's in your nature and you can't help it. People like you who try to hold it back shouldn't be feared or hated because you didn't choose to be born this way."

I knew I had given too much away but she needed it. I hated the look of broken children. They were meant to be like Yuki and live happy, carefree lives. Narue gave the look of someone who had seen hardships and had to grow up earlier in life. She was beyond her years and that saddened me.

I had to grow up in a situation like that as well. Coming from a hunter family I had grown up seeing vampires and death. It wasn't something you would or should show a child during the days they were allowed to be innocent. I hated the fact that any child would have the time of their life when they were meant to be innocent taken away.

"There are others like me as well aren't they? Is it those night class students?"

I looked at her quite shocked. How had she found out so soon? It wasn't like I gave away enough clues to make it obvious that they were different.

"How about we talk about this after you get bandaged and I clean the floor."

The blond girl nodded and I helped her up. We walked quickly to the first aid kit and I started stitching her up. Her expressions kept changing almost like she was talking to herself in her own head. She sent a few guilty expressions my way before acting like she never had them. I knew she was hiding something from me but I just couldn't wrap my finger around it. After a while she snarled at a non-existent person and blushed my way as she realised she did it outwardly.

"Do you want to tell me what's going in your head?"

"I-I'm sorry I-I d-didn't tell you this earlier…"

"Well go on"

"You know how I mentioned the demon sealed inside of me…"

"Well I do recall it from an earlier conversation!" I said acting proudly at my memory.

"Well he can talk to me and he always manages to get me riled up. I would have been able to fight of the b-blood lust… if you hadn't walked into the room."

My sunny expression didn't turn sullen as I looked at her with a cheeky grin. I guess it was a wrong choice to keep her away from the vampires. Maybe if she realised she wasn't the only one like this that could live coinciding with normal humans. Although the last thing I wanted this early was to make her presence aware to the Hunters association. If they knew about another potential threat they wouldn't risk having her out like the vampires. She was an easy target because she was only one kitsune and she didn't have numbers of powerful people backing her up unlike the vampires.

"Follow me Narue. There are some people I want to introduce you to."

"But its night" said the girl weakly.

"Precisely why it's the perfect time to go! We are going to visit the night class students."

"What are they exactly? Are they like me?"

"You'll just have to find out… You're so cute when you pout Naru-chan!"

The girl scowled at my antics but then again who didn't. Narue quickly pulled the long black sleeved jumper she was wearing to cover her wound. We walked to the night class dorms as I told Narue about manners and the common use of honorifics and name calling in our world. I tried to act as cheerful as I possibly could and try to take her mind of something that I knew was bothering her. She was trying to be subtle about the discomfort she was feeling here and it wouldn't have been obvious if I didn't have a good eye.

I finally made it into the dorm only to meet with most of the class at the lounge. The heads of most of the vampires turned around quickly. It seemed they could sense something that I definitely couldn't about Narue.

"Hello students!" I said cheerfully waving at them.

"Greetings, Kaien-san. What brings you here?" Kaname asked.

I smiled brightly and pointed at Narue who seemed to shy away. I guess the suspicious glares coming from the night class students and their red eye from the reflection was slightly intimidating. I noticed the sudden change in her demeanour as she caught herself and stood up tall and unafraid. It wasn't a feat to laugh at. She must be very brave.

"This is Narue-chan! I adopted her just a few weeks ago! Isn't she just adorable?"

"Yes I had received the news that you adopted someone. Is there a reason for you bringing her here?" Kaname asked.

"Oh is she a vampire?" Aido started cheerfully.

"Oh I wouldn't say that but Narue here is something similar."

I noticed the shock expression of the girl who seemed unaware that I was going to tell them her secret… either that or she was surprised they were vampires. I knew she would be mad but where would be the fun in telling her earlier? If the pain was worth it later it would be for the face she made.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Narue asked.

"Yes Narue-chan you can trust them."

The girl seemed to look suspiciously at the quiet members present in the group before she took of her hat and unravelled her tail from her waist. I watched amused at the many shocked expressions. It could be seen clearly on some and it seemed others were keeping their emotions in. I couldn't help but crack a mischievous smile.

"What exactly is she?" Takuma asked quite shocked and unable to hide his emotion.

"Well it wouldn't be right for me to introduce Narue-chan all by myself is it? I think I'll let Narue-chan do that." I said cheerfully before waving a goodbye.

"Hey!" I heard the quite loud protest of Narue.

I knew she would hit me later on for doing this to her but it was worth it. All their expressions really made my day.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **What do you think? I think I made Kaien Cross a bit of a sadist in this. I mean he plays with people's emotions and likes watching them squirm in discomfort. I'm liking this version of him although I will still keep him loving. Narue's going to be in the night class! I love the idea of putting a kitsune into the mix to liven things up. Just vampires is pretty drab I mean where are the were-wolves, zombies and evil demons?**

 **A kitsune in a world full of vampires got to ring a bell in your head at the implications. What if someone were to find out about her existence and tell the hunters association about it? There are so many underlying problems that could come with a minority group of one person that is an unknown variable. Are they going to do painful experiments on her if they find out her identity? Lol jks I wouldn't do that. I was just trolling u.**

 **Anyway tell me if you want to have Narue live a prolonged life like the other vampires.**

 **Here's another poll**

 **Should Narue be:**

 **Average looking**

 **Pretty**

 **Really pretty**

 **Damn gorgeous**

 **Plain ugly**

 **Or mah 50/50**

 **Ur choice**

 **Llama out~**


	3. Secrets are harmful anyway

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Is everyone excited for this chp! I tend not to break my promises and I promised to update a chap every day. This is a long 4000 word chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's mostly a Narue meeting everyone chp and getting to know her kitsune nature. I don't know how to end this fic because I wrote up till like 30000 words then I kind of blanked out. I'm thinking of deviating from the actual storyline because Narue's in the mix, I want some mystery, the end was soooo bad! I mean I won't give spoilers to all of you who are in the middle of watching it but for all of you out there who know the ending you'll know my pain. The ending was just terrible and what happens to Takuma…. Nooo!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the franchises I'm writing for. The word Fanfiction is derived from the word fan which could either mean; an apparatus with rotating blades that creates a current of air for cooling or ventilation, or is a person who is enthusiastically devoted to something or somebody. We all know what fan I'm talking about and the dictionary clears up the fact that I am just a fan- NOT THE AUTHOR! And you all know that if I were the creators I wouldn't have made Kaname, Yuki's fricking BROTHER! I'm not into incest… I'm not going there.**

 **Anyways… Chapter 3: Secrets are harmful anyway.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I looked back towards the night class members and sighed resigned. It seemed Kaien was just playing me so he could get me in here to meet them. I would be sure to remember to give the immature man a good scold for doing this to me. But for now it seemed I would have to explain myself. The members of the night class in front of me looked like they didn't want to ask me twice to explain myself.

"Umm… where do I start?" I mumbled.

"Maybe from the beginning" Kurama deadpanned from inside my head.

"Well you see I'm a kitsune and I guess you are vampires…" I said weakly

The whole group looked at me less than impressed but then I really didn't care what they thought of me.

"And as to why you don't know of our existence it's because we don't exist in this dimension."

Now the whole class was giving me disbelieving looks. Not that I could blame them but it sure was annoying explaining something that sounded farfetched. I just hoped I wasn't remembered as the crazy girl who rivalled the headmaster's craziness.

"I do not tolerate anybody making fun of us and mostly Kaname-sama," Aido growled.

"I'm not making fun of you nor am I doing this because I want to. If I had it my way I would have just kept it to myself and Kaien-san. Just listen to my story and you might understand, and for proof I could do a move I learnt back at home."

"Let her continue" said the Kaname figure.

I nodded a small thanks to him very glad that they all seemed to respect him and listen to him. Turning my attention away from the pack leader I decided to relay my story without sounding as weak and as truly pathetic I was.

"When I was just a child the leader of our village the Hokage sealed a demon lord into me. After I was thrown out by the orphanage I was taken in by the current Hokage who wanted to train me in the role of a jinchuriki. You see there are nine great tailed beasts and I held the most powerful beast, the Kyuubi no yoko. I was known as a jinchuriki otherwise translated as human sacrifice and my job was to keep the demon in and use its power for the village."

I paused for a while because I didn't want to tell some people I had just met what had happened to Hiruzen. They all seemed to be very apprehensive of me but I wouldn't expect less.

"Well I trained with the Hokage for a few years and was about to be introduced into the shinobi ranks when he… he was assassinated. The villagers could never see past the demon in me and tried to put the blame on my 'bad luck'. I was about to be publically executed when I entered my mindscape and made a deal with the Kyuubi to escape. We could not contemplate how my special seal would affect a jutsu used in me and I ended up breaking through space and time."

I noted that no one had pitied looks or tried to coo me so I was really happy. It wasn't like I wanted to be looked on suspiciously, but it was much, much better than being coddled.

"What does being a jinchuriki entail?" asked the ring leader.

"Well I can use fox fire and because of my previous training I am well versed in what you call martial arts. The Kyuubi has given me enhanced senses… these features and illusion techniques."

"Why don't you show them to us Narue-chan?" asked a blond man with neatly combed hair.

I nodded and did a normal fox fire technique. A few fireballs started to appear in front of me and I forced them to become different collars because of the intensity of the heat. Then quickly I merged myself into the shadows. I could do these things naturally without training as I had figured out just a week ago. There were obviously a lot of these things I could train on but I had always refused Kurama. The fox is an annoying bitch most of the time so I always refused.

"I can hear your thoughts you know?" Kurama growled in my head.

Once I had finished I stopped and looked on expectantly. They didn't seem to know what to do as much as I did either.

"So what exactly can vampires do?"

The rest of the day went by as most of the night class students left after the show of my powers. I was introduced to Kaname Kuran who I learnt was a pure blood. Then there was Aido who seemed to not trust me one bit. But the one person I started to bond with was Takuma because he didn't seem to be as dark as the other vampires. As time went by he introduced me to these weird comics called manga.

"So why exactly do you read this?" I asked.

"For the fun of it. Don't you have a hobby?" he asked me.

"Well I used to train…"

"That isn't a hobby Narue-chan, that's work. I really need to get you into manga."

I nodded and tried to keep a straight head. The smell of blood was just overpowering and Kurama wouldn't stop telling me to kill in my head. I really just wanted to get away from this place.

"You'll eventually get the hang of ignoring the smell kit. For now eat one of those vampires I've never tasted one of them before," the fox urged in my head.

'Yeah but right now it's driving me insane and can we stop talking about eating people?" I retorted.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Takuma-san asked me.

"The truth is the smell of blood here is driving me mad and Kyuubi won't shut up about killing something… Say you don't have rabbits out on the field that I can hunt do you?" I asked annoyed at myself.

Takuma chuckled at my question. I guess it wasn't something anybody just casually asked around here. From what I knew vampires drank human blood so asking for animals to hunt would be ridiculous.

"I don't think so but we have some blood pills."

I nearly blanched but managed to keep a straight face. I could handle hunting animals but humans were just out of the question… although I wondered what they taste like. I slapped myself out of my blood lust state and decided I would much rather sink my teeth into a rabbit right now.

"A rabbit would be sooo~ good right now!" I whined.

"I could ask the chairman if he could release some of those poor cuties out there for you." Takuma chided.

"That would be great since I was dreaming of hunting them on a field since the day I came here. I bet you Konoha would have been a much more satisfying place to hunt." I said with much less disgust at myself then a few weeks ago.

"You didn't tell us much about Konoha. What is that place like?" Takuma asked much to my despair.

"The place is always so full of life and it's one of the elemental countries strongest shinobi villages. Recently though the place has changed from what I had learnt from in history. I have some clues of what will happen after… Sarutobi's death, but it isn't good. That bastard of a man will probably take his mantle." I said snarling and feeling Kurama's hate boil through my veins.

"I'm sorry for bringing up some bad memories Narue-chan. I did not mean for it to hurt you." Takuma apologised.

"It's fine… There's no use for me to think of that hell hole any more. I have no chance of getting back and I'd rather not. I'd much rather focus on my new life here." I said smiling brightly at the blond haired green eyed figure.

I spent the rest of the night with Takuma before deciding that I would much rather go home with all the manga being bombarded onto me. This place was nice though… much, much nicer than Konoha. People here didn't sneer at me, mock me or insult me like it was all they could do with their lives although I didn't know what to make off these vampires. They all looked a bit too dark and evil (except for Takuma) and I definitely did not get good vibes of them.

"That's because they eat humans' kit." Kurama reminded.

'Correction; we eat humans (and animals) while they only _drink_ human blood. I think we are at least one step lower than them.'

"What's wrong with things that are in our nature? Don't bears eat fish and foxes hunt rabbits? Why is it any different if we eat humans?"

'I _was_ a human remember! I don't think I can imagine eating a species that I had once been,' I added.

"Better throw away that mentality kit or you might end up in a ditch by the people you refuse to eat. Enjoy the hunt while you can."

I snorted and ignored him. No matter what that fox said I would not listen. I was definitely not eating a human in my life time. I made my way into my new house and walked in on Zero. That boy never had anything but a sneer on his face. I nodded my hello to him and decided I would start reading the manga Takuma had given me. Not soon after Yuki walked in. I decided to spare her a glance and go back to reading the book which seemed to be really boring.

"Why do none of you talk? Don't you want to make a camp fire and tell scary stories?" Yuki whined.

I snorted "why would you need scary stories when you're practically living among one?" I joked thinking of how I was a demon kitsune.

"You know about the vampires?" Yuki asked perking up.

I was nearly about to correct them about what I meant when I remembered I wasn't going to tell them. This however seemed to also catch Zero's attention and it reaffirmed my theory that Zero had a run in with vampires before. From what I knew of him he was silent, hated night class students, had bad nightmares at night only Yuki could help with, and he was darn touchy about what the chairman always told him.

"Yep I met them today. They don't seem too bad but you better be careful Yuki or they could bite." I joked with as much emotion as a zombie.

I was about to snort when I realised that they took that seriously. Didn't anyone understand when I meant things as a joke?

"I was just joking Yuki. It seems they have blood pills or whatever to keep them in check anyway." I said reassuring her.

"I wouldn't count on it. Those pills can't cure their real hunger." Zero said finally speaking up.

I could hear the hate in his voice when he said vampire. I could only imagine what they had done to him to make him hate them so much. I pondered on what he said and came to the conclusion that pills only quenched the hunger slightly.

"Hmm… why can't they just have a portion of the blood banks?" I asked out of nowhere.

The two siblings looked at me like I was crazy. I realised that their true hunger was the hunt and the living blood I guess. It must have not given the same feeling of pleasure to drink from a bottle than it is from a living human being. I felt the thoughts of myself sinking my teeth into their necks and ripping their jugular veins out from their neck. I felt my teeth lengthen and my hunger rise within me. It actually felt like I was going a week without real food. The last time I had hunted it was a small mouse that I killed quickly. It felt so great but I was sickened afterwards.

"Like I said kit you better start eating. A kitsune can only last a certain time before they want to rip their way into the human heart and devour it."

I kept a straight face in front of my new adopted siblings and tried to ignore the hunger. They looked so nice and that's why I needed to get away from here before I took things too far. I knew the myths of the kitsune. They were creatures who disguised themselves as beautiful men and women and attracted their prey before they ripped their heart and ate it.

The nature of the fox inside of me wanted it so bad but I knew I couldn't have it. Quickly I stood up put the book down and snorted.

"I think I should get to bed… although there are only 3 hours till morning."

Quickly I walked out of the room in a normal pace before sprinting to my room and growling in hunger. How much longer could I last before I needed to do that disgusting deed again? I would really need to remind the headmaster to throw some rabbits in so I could hunt them.

"Are you hungry Narue?"

I turned around and saw Kaien and growled. Why must he always walk in when I'm starving or trying to get away from humans?

"Could you please release some rabbits or something for me to hunt?" I said panting between words.

I snarled as the man gave me a sad smile and brought out a cage with a rabbit in it. Why did he have to show me pity? I hated the way he looked at me. It was like he was wishing for some sort of alternative when he knew there was none. Either I starve myself or I succumb and hunt something or another.

"I'll release it outside for you."

I nodded as I huffed before gaining my bearings. The very thought that a hunt was on its way was enticing. I want to just jump the rabbit in the cage and do it now was tempting. We finally reached outside before the headmaster threw me a glance and released the rabbit. I let go of all my thoughts and focused on my predator instincts. I felt my body transform into that of a fox before I felt the surge of power, hate and bloodlust blank me out.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I found myself again with bloodied hands and face surrounded by the beautiful scent of pain and death. It was awesome yet revolting, quenching yet barren. It was everything great and horrible put together. I nearly choked as I saw Kaien looking down on me. I wondered if he was disgusted. He probably didn't think of me the same anymore. That's when he handed me the cloth and didn't look at me different.

"Thank you" I said silently before wiping my shame away.

I gave one quick look to the previously cute little rabbit and I blanched. I could remember the feeling of ripping its legs of and slowly taking my time to kill it. I choked thinking about the nature of how I had killed the poor creature.

I got up and walked with Kaien back the house. Kaien really couldn't help himself by acting awkwardly while trying to comfort me. I was thankful but I still couldn't see him the same way I saw Sarutobi. I saw him as a man who tried to give me a life and a father figure. I saw him as someone who took me out of the darkness that loneliness bought into life. Headmaster Kaien could never replace Sarutobi. The man would always have a place in my heart but he would never be able to fill up the hole from Hiruzen's death.

I was walking down to the door when I saw Zero jump into the way. I was surprised but I didn't know what was coming either. Kaien however surprised as me was looking at Zero like he knew what was going to unfold.

"Why did you bring a vampire into this house?" Zero asked the man.

I was startled at how I was found out. How did he know about my beast nature? Did he see me doing that?

"Zero, she isn't a vampire." The headmaster defended.

"Don't lie to me like you lie to Yuki because I won't work. I can smell the blood on her. I refuse to live under the same roof as that being!" he growled.

I was slightly taken back as I remembered the same words being used on me when I used to stay at the orphanage. I remembered the cold showers, the unfair punishments and humiliation. Quickly I put on my usual cold and stoic mask before I looked at Zero and sneered.

"It doesn't matter what you think Zero because this isn't your house to decide what happens in it but if you want me to leave so desperately I will." I snarled his way before walking to my room and closing the door.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why did you do it? Don't you know what a creature like her could do to Yuki while she was asleep?" Zero yelled.

"She is not a vampire," I sighed.

"Don't lie to me," snarled Zero.

"Are you going to drop this subject and apologise to Narue-chan or not" I asked losing my patience.

I sighed yet again as it looked Zero wouldn't be apologising to Narue. It must've brought back bad memories when he said those words to her. It saddened my heart but I could never show it on the outside so I quickly put on a ridiculous smile and walked inside the house.

"Narue-chan why don't you come down?" I called from down stairs.

I saw Narue come down to my surprise. She didn't look like the kind of child to listen to their elders and although she clearly didn't want to her distaste wasn't displayed by her expression. I wondered just how much she had been forced to obey orders. From what I heard she had been trained in a militaristic way which might have caused the obedient behaviour.

"What is this about?" she asked in her usual stoic voice.

"Why don't you prove to Zero here that you aren't a vampire." I asked with an oblivious smile on my face.

"W-Why? Don't make me give away my secret to a boy I just met a few weeks ago," she pleaded.

"I'm older than you" Zero pointed out with a grunt which only made Narue sneer.

"I'm not making you Narue-chan, I'm asking as your beloved father to show some love to your sibling!" I cried melodramatically.

"Asking…" said Narue to herself, slowly breaking my heart before her expression turned slightly annoyed, "You aren't my father by the way."

There were a few moments of tense silence in which I cried my crocodile tears and gave Narue-chan my puppy-dog eyes. I could see her will slowly break as she succumbed to my cuteness!

"Ok, fine. But this is only because you have given me a home and it's NOT because I want to prove something to you" sneered the kitsune at the white haired boy.

Zero snorted and waited for whatever was going to happen. I knew he suspected her to still be just another vampire but I couldn't wait to see his face when she revealed her true self. Narue's normal stoic expression seemed to crack as a tinge of fear and self-hate travelled to her features. She took of her hat and unravelled her tail.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I did not expect to see a pair of fox ears and tail as proof but it happened. The fact that she wasn't a vampire helped her with the benefit of doubt but that did not change the fact that she wasn't human.

"What exactly are you?" I asked still suspicious.

"I… I am a kitsune… a demon fox" she said sadly.

"Are you harmful to humans?" I asked remembering why I was adamant against vampires as well.

"See, I won't be accepted here. There is nowhere in the universe I can go that can accept someone like me" Narue said with that emotionless face I saw on many vampires.

"You aren't leaving Narue-chan. This is actually the only place in this world that can truly accept you. This is the only school where both vampires and humans can coincide." Cross said much to my displeasure.

I grunted leaving it behind. As long as she wasn't those noble blooded vampires I was fine but I wasn't comfortable knowing that there was someone other than me who could potentially harm Yuki.

"Don't do anything to Yuki and I will be fine." I growled.

Narue nodded but didn't say anything else. I walked away and silently shut the door to my room. The one thing left to do was search up things about kitsunes and what they really are.

As I searched on my laptop I realised that they were portrayed in many ways but most of them were cunning tricksters. There was usually one truth to the mythology with some flaws here and there because humans usually speculated. I knew it would be the same for the kitsune myth. If they truly did exist then there obviously would have to be some sort of truth to one side of the myth than the other.

After a while I came upon a myth that caught my attention. It had said that a kitsune was a creature who used their sexual appearance to lure their human prey and eat their hearts. I cursed as much more horrible things about the 'demon' kitsune were mentioned. I typed in 'demon' because that's what Narue said about herself.

I was cut from my research when I heard the door knock. I was expecting Kaien to go tell us to sleep since we had stayed up the whole night but it wasn't him. I was rather surprised to see Narue walk in. I snarled at her unable to hide my distaste for anything that could possibly harm my new family members.

"Look I know you're a vampire of sorts too and I don't understand why you hate me if you are one as well…"

"How do you know? I specifically told headmaster Cross not to tell anyone." I growled.

"I know because the demon inside of me told me of your smell which I seemed to miss out on because I thought you were a normal child. But I just came to tell you that I will definitely not harm any of the students in this school and I will not harm Yuki. This is a promise." I said holding out my hand.

She looked almost certain of the fact that I couldn't help but pull out my hand in trust. I had promised myself the same thing that when I grow up and become a level E I would kill myself and protect Yuki. I knew I would control my bloodlust and for some reason I knew Narue could too. But there was something she said that was of.

"What do you mean by the demon inside of you?"

I noticed the pause and the conflicted emotions behind her eyes. I wondered if it was something terrible that she didn't want to share like how I was degrading.

"I was originally a human but when I was born my village leader sealed the demon lord the Kyuubi no Yoko in my stomach. I can converse with the nine tailed fox."

I nodded and wondered why someone would seal a demon lord in a baby of all things. I was suddenly open to the fact that there were potentially other demon lords and kitsunes out in the world wreaking havoc a breaking lives apart as well.

"There aren't any other kitsunes if you were wondering. It's just me and the Kyuubi and pray to god that he isn't released upon this world lest you want to die young." The girl said sardonically.

"Don't expect me to trust you because of this though." I snarled.

She let out a sad smile and replied "I never did."

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello curry-llama here!**

 **Like it? Hate it? Love it? Think its rubbish? Think that maybe I should change the whole plot because it's shit?**

 **Tell me or I won't know because I don't have telepathy. I thank all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I only write because I know people like you enjoy my work and it makes me feel good. I also write because I'm practising my English so if you could comment on my grammar I'll love u.**

 **No flames but I will accept constructive criticism. Constructive criticism means you can say my story is absolute bullshit if you have the proof to back it up. Btw I won't hate you if you think of my story like that. It'll only give me more imitative to become better. Please don't just comment on the story though. Give me what you think of my writing as well.**

 **MAY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN IN YOUR SOULS!**

 **Llama out~**


	4. Got no Chocolates

**Hello curry-llama here!**

 **This is the next chap. Soz about not updating yesterday I had been out the whole morning and night… I'm soo~ tired. This is like the introduction to Narue's life so far to the start of season 1! I can't wait to write the story line I was thinking of. It starts of going along with the canon plotline but later deviates to Narue's own little plot. It only makes sense that having a kitsune would change things entirely in a universe!**

 **Oh for all you gamers out there I have something that might save your life. Did you know that according to UN human rights law no 24 humans have the right to play?! That means if your parents tell you to get out of the game and tell you it isn't a right but a privilege then you have a legitimate rebuttal. Hopefully it will help you out the next time you decide to play Batman Arkham Knight or Skyrim and your parents interrupt you half way!**

 **Discalimer:**

 ***Sigh* I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto because I'm just an irrelevant year 10 student who finds life a drab. Thank you Jesus for giving me fanfiction and meaning! Although I wouldn't mind dating a real life Batman… but we aren't going there.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~4 years later~_

I yawned as I walked outside with the Night class. I smiled at Yuki as the gates opened. It seemed she wasn't successful in restraining the fan girls who had suddenly made a line. Most of them were for Aido obviously. I walked across with Kaname to help up the fallen Yuki. I never really trusted the brunette vampire. I could practically feel the mysterious and dark aura flooding off of him. I didn't like things I couldn't fully understand and he was one of them. His intentions towards my Yuki-chan were something I couldn't accept just yet.

I glared unconsciously when he helped Yuki up and I felt some sort of relief when Zero grabbed his hands and pulled it away from her.

"Don't touch her," he said.

"Scary. Don't worry Mr disciplinary comity I had no intention of harming her," Kaname said before walking off.

"Yuki-chan I think you should be careful around that guy… I don't trust him," I said softly.

"But I trust you Narue-san and you're a vampire,"

"Don't worry about it. I need to go now," I said before waving a goodbye towards my siblings.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I sat in class totally not bothered to listen to the teacher. The scent of blood filled the night class dorms almost all the time. It drove me mad and sometimes I wondered if I was already insane. I was slightly sad that I couldn't attend normal classes with the humans but then again I was a demon and I was nocturnal. I would much rather spend my night running in a forest murdering a poor animal than to stay in class and study the history of vampires. Unfortunately Kaien decided that I looked gorgeous enough and since I had a 'beast' pedigree that I could cut the fit.

The only thing I had gotten out of class was how dangerous it was for my existence to be known. If the vampire world and the Hunters Association knew of this they wouldn't be letting me free… I was after all a minority group of one. Kaien had told the class and the teachers to keep my secret so that I could live the rest of my life free which I appreciated.

It was sad that it was no secret that the rabbits out in the field were for me to kill when I was hungry. It was demeaning to hunt rabbits like a wild animal everyday but the Kyuubi didn't think so in fact he had a superiority complex. Humans were also on the menu and so was any living creature with a heart big enough to rip out of their chest. Vampires only had to live looking at humans while I had to live looking at practically every living creature big enough to rip into shreds.

Takuma was really the only person I could completely call a friend. He seemed very un-vampire like unlike the rest of the group. The rest of the vampires made me vary but he didn't seem like them. He seemed trustworthy. It didn't matter though because I knew exactly what our true nature was like.

To be honest the only upside to being in the night class was that I could let out my tail and my ears and not have to worry. It didn't matter if the students or the teachers saw me because they were all paid into secrecy. As long as whatever council out there didn't know of my existence then I was fine. Outside of class I was just a 'normal' human female.

I couldn't help myself but fall asleep. I felt a sudden flash of pain on my head as I got up to see the ruler fall behind me. Apparently I had dozed off. How could a teacher be so boring as to make a nocturnal student fall asleep at night?

"Mrs Cross if you can't stay awake at night I suggest you attend the day class," he growled.

"That is a common misconception sir you see I am nocturnal," I explained.

"Would you at least act like it then?" he asked sighing.

I nodded. It was hard to stay awake most mornings and all nights. Yuki and Zero would usually wake me up to have dinner and such which was now my breakfast. With all the classes on I never had a chance to hunt and I was damn blood thirsty right now. The only bliss I had was sleep but mostly it was because the teacher was darn boring.

The history of Vampires in general was really boring. There were a couple of wars, then politics, group politics and more darn politics. I found myself wishing to be the mindless pawn of Danzo for a second. At least those mindless pawns didn't have to get their head around Vampire politics. Finally the class was done and I yawned and stretched.

"Mmm- No I want deer this time… no more rabbits," I mumbled imagining myself in a zoo.

The dream felt so real. I was running inside a zoo with humans, tigers, giraffes and all kinds of animals that were waiting to have their hearts ripped out. Suddenly the image skipped to me stirring their hearts in a bowl of ramen… ramen and hearts. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"Narue!"

I ignored the cry from nowhere as I slurped my tiger heart from the bowl. No I wanted a wolf heart now. Kyuubi always said wolves put up a great fight.

"Narue!

"NAREU!"

I woke up with a jolt as the scenery changed dramatically. I was back in the class room instead of the zoo and I noticed I had been drooling. I quickly wiped of the droll and looked up to see Takuma.

"Takuma… why'd you have to wake me up?" I asked.

"You were mumbling something about deer, ramen and wolves," he said chuckling.

I blushed. That was definitely embarrassing. I had the dignity to blush as I looked away.

"So class has ended? I should go meet Yuki," I said smiling.

"Yeah but you seem a bit too tired. Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah I just feel like ripping something to shreds but at the same time I don't. It's disgusting to have to take out the blood every time you know?" I asked.

"Not really. You could take the blood tablet," he offered.

"No thanks I have some chicken hearts for lunch," I said taking out a container full of raw chicken hearts.

Most of the night class students still blanched when they saw me eat the organ. I never could grasp why when they had to bite into a moving and alive human for their lunch. At least mine was dead once I had ripped its heart out and thankfully I hadn't done it to a human.

"Yet," Kurama added into my mind.

'I'm not eating a human Kurama,' I growled back at him as I ate the unsatisfying heart.

It tasted horrible. I wanted the exhilarating thrill of killing my prey for once. Maybe I could live in the place called Africa and have an endless supply of lions?

"You know I just had a dream of eating my hearts with ramen. It looked tasty you know but I doubt it will taste the same with blood all over it," I explained.

"Umm sure Naru-chan. Just make sure you don't spill it," Takuma said getting up to leave.

It seemed Aido was annoyed at Zero today. After the way Zero acted towards Kaname it wasn't a surprise. The vampire had always been protective towards Kaname and it always made me vary. Of course Ichijou Takuma was also a dedicated follower of Kaname but he was just too nice to be like the rest of them.

"Who does that human think he is anyway? Touching dorm-presidents hand like that!" he growled as he scribbled his doodles.

Ruka Souen took the notebook out of his hands and spoke, "This looks like the doodles of someone who's in love," she teased in her monotone.

"Please I could destroy that disciplinary committee any second," yelled Aido much to my displeasure.

"Yes and they do have that girl. She looks quite yummy," Shiki said making me slam my hands on the desk as I stood up.

"Don't even think of touching a hair on Yuki-chan's body. I will personally tear you apart myself," I growled as my bloodlust grew.

I ate the rest of the hearts in displeasure before I ate a couple of breath mints and made my way to my home. I walked out and saw Yuki walking around for night patrol. She looked at me and sighed.

"You know you aren't meant to be here," she said.

"But when has that ever stopped me?" I asked.

"I'm meant to be keeping patrol to keep you safe," she retorted.

"Yeah but I'm stronger than you so maybe I should be the one doing the protecting? I think what you're meant to be saying is that you're protecting the day class students right?" I asked.

"I know you aren't a danger to them Naru-san but some of the others may be," she said softly.

"I know, I know," I said pulling my hat down a bit further.

Yuki's eyes always trailed to my hat. She didn't know I was a kitsune. In fact she was the only person I knew in this whole place that didn't know who I was. Cross-san always made sure that she didn't know anything. It seemed like he was a bit too protective of Yuki. It was considerable since she was his first adopted child. My existence was only limited knowledge to the Night class and Zero. Yuki thought I was a vampire.

Cross-san always told me that I needed to keep my secret above all else. No human or another Vampire should ever see my ears and my tail. I saw it in his eyes that he feared for what would come after that. I feared for it as well. Somewhere deep within me I just knew someone would find out about my true identity.

"I'm going home," I said making my way away from my older yet somehow littler sister.

I let myself indulge in the constant beats Yuki's heart produced. It made me so excited and I both hated and loved it. The bloodlust threatened to take over until I smelt Zero come by. The red haze faded from my sight as I was left with the embarrassment that I had even considered doing that to Yuki. Zero narrowed his eyes on me as he noticed what I had nearly succumbed to. I looked away in shame and quickly walked by him.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I walked across to Yuki quickly. I had seen the brief second of bloodlust seep into Narue's eyes. I could not allow her to do anything to Yuki. I had seen the way she had ravaged those animals. She didn't just go for the kill instead she took joy in slowly torturing them into their deaths. I couldn't say much for myself either but I knew I had control of my actions enough to not let the need take over. As long as Yuki doesn't do anything dumb and get hurt then I wouldn't feel the need.

"You should be careful around Narue," I said.

"Come on Zero she's our sister. She may be a vampire but she is still our sister," Yuki scolded.

I knew she couldn't have been worse than a vampire. Nothing really was as bad as a vampire in my opinion. A kitsune from what I had seen was still around the same league as a vampire and that meant I didn't trust her one bit.

"Yes but her primal urge deep down inside is to kill you," I retorted.

Yuki frowned at me. I knew that frown. She didn't like it when I was vary of Narue. Yuki trusted too much and I was the exact opposite. My trust for the world of night creatures had been non-existent and now it had no chance of redeeming itself.

"I'll be patrolling another section for now. Make sure there aren't any girls trying to sneak into the Night class."

I quickly disappeared before she could say anything. I chased after Narue and when I caught up with her I found her walking with her hands in her pocket. Her blond hair flowed behind her in silky waves. Her body was beautiful but I knew it was just a way to lure her prey just like the Vampires did. Kitsunes focused on trickery after all and that's why I never trusted her.

"Why follow me Zero-san? Do you think I'm going to eat a Day class student?" she asked mockingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

She turned around with anger radiating off of her. I saw her eyes flash red as her pupils dilated into slits. A small growl escaped her lips before she let out a breath and rubbed her temples.

"I have never eaten a human and I never will no matter how much you don't believe it. Do you think I enjoy having to restrain myself? So then why do you keep tempting me to kill you?" she growled angrily.

"It's not personal but I don't trust you," I said in my usual monotone.

"Since when did anybody? The villagers didn't trust me, my own dad didn't trust me and no one here trusts me. I don't care if you do or not because the one person I do trust is myself," she growled coolly.

I frowned at her statement. The headmaster trusted her and so did Yuki. That trust was what was worrying me. Although I couldn't make assumptions on Narue because she wasn't exactly a species I knew of, it didn't stop the fact that she could be even more dangerous than a vampire. I had no way of telling with her.

"I saw the way you looked at Yuki."

"And what you don't?"

I stopped at that. Her blood did smell sweet. It was like the faint smell of roses and everything delicious. I was tempted to bite into her everyday but I had faith in my will power. Wait… roses. Why could I smell roses? Narue was also looking at the direction where Yuki's blood came from. Quickly I ran while I watched in amazement as Narue ran up a tree and jumped along the branches in practised ease.

Once I reached Yuki I saw Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain standing around Yuki threateningly. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the two as I took out my gun. Narue jumped down from the branch and pointed her kunais at the two boys.

"Get away from Yuki-chan," Narue growled dangerously.

"Geeze we were only licking a bit from her arm. It was not like we bit into her or something," Aido said.

"If you touch another hair on her then I'll blast you," I threatened.

The two backed away and erased the memory of the two frightened human girls. Narue hugged Yuki and I had to hold back and not push her away. I walked up to Yuki and looked at her in worry.

"Gosh Yuki don't ever fight vampires again. Leave it to me ok," Narue scolded.

"I don't think that is necessary. I am Yuki's partner so she should come to me," I reasoned.

"I'm sure Yuki-chan likes me more don't you Yuki-chan?" Narue said as she hugged the blushing Yuki to her chest.

"U-um I'd rather not cho-"Yuki said before she was completely buried in Narue's breast unable to breathe.

"See even Yuki-chan said she likes me more," the kitsune said cheekily.

"hn," was my reply.

"Dammit you're like a Sasuke clone," she growled.

"Who's Sasuke?" Yuki asked curiously.

"…Just a guy I used to know a long time ago," she said this time with a sad smile.

I was curious as to where she used to live. I had asked Kaien but he never gave me a proper response. The only thing he said was that she didn't have a happy childhood. Where she came from was a mystery.

"Well I've got to take my leave. I have a physics test tomorrow that I refuse to fail," she said before waving a good bye.

"You never fail though," Yuki said half annoyed.

"I'm not the one with the prefect duties. Maybe you should bring it up with Cross-san," she said before disappearing.

"The Headmaster will never let us jig prefect duties," I said answering the unasked question Yuki was about to throw.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I walked into the bathroom to see Yuki blow-drying her hair. She looked shocked when I just walked in, but then again who wouldn't?

"Hey you can't just barge in like that!" she yelled.

"It isn't my fault that this is the only bathroom available right now," I retorted.

"Don't get naked in front of a girl! Hey… you just thought it doesn't matter because she isn't a real girl right?"

I sniffed her in both disgust and want. Her blood did smell sweet and I hated myself for even thinking it. She quickly got over her annoyance before she went to blow-dry her hair again.

"You still smell like blood," I commented.

"You know according to the legends I might just turn into one," she said shocking me, "You know ten years ago I was attacked by one too. My blood might just be a bit too delicious for them. That just means I have to be a bit more careful," she said oblivious to my urge.

I looked at her neck and I felt that primal urge overtake me for a second. It was like fighting against a raging sea. You could push through it but it would and could never truly end until the storm died down. I quickly ran into the shower and shut the door.

"Dammit Yuki don't come close to me," I muttered.

I heard the door open and this time I knew it was Narue. She probably sensed my bloodlust.

"Come on Yuki-chan you little pervert. You should leave unless you want to peek on a naked Zero taking a shower," she teased although I could hear the underlying worry.

"Ehhh! I'm not a pervert Narue-san!" Yuki protested.

I waited until I heard them both leave until I sunk onto the ground in relief. Thankfully Narue had taken her out before I would.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Everyone seems so excited today," Takuma stated.

"No duh they're a bunch of love sick females. There's nothing worse than those turds that ruin the image of females all around the world," I grumbled.

"You really hate them don't you?" Takuma asked.

"Of course I do. They're giving females around the world a bad name," I growled.

"I wonder how many chocolates I will get. So Akatsuki what do you say? Do you want to wager on who will get the most?" Aido asked.

"This is so annoying," Shiki groaned as Takuma and I walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry Shiki I'm sure you'll get a lot of chocolate," Takuma said in usual friendly manner.

All of our eyes to Kaname. Most of the vampires here worshipped the ground he walked on but I sure as hell didn't. If I went over five tails I was sure I could defeat him any day. Vampires may have been stronger than an average human but they weren't trained to fight. Their cockiness on their abilities would inevitably be their downfall.

"Lord Kaname!" Ruka said happily.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked smiling.

We all walked out as I skipped behind Takuma. I waved a hello at Yuki and proceeded to glare at Kaname when he said a 'friendly' hello. I swear that guy had some sort of deep dark secret.

When he stopped and turned around the whole group stopped as well. I stopped only because everyone else did. The one person I was definitely not going to be following ever was Kaname. I didn't see what everyone thought was so great about him.

"Hello Zero," he said before leaving.

"If you want a challenge I'll be waiting for you," Zero said with restrained anger.

Kaname didn't say anything as he left. I looked at my siblings in worry. I didn't like how they were interacting with Kaname. Yuki was too in love and Zero acted like he wanted to bite the pure blood's head off.

I sent them one quicker worried glance before I left in case one of my fans decided to bombard me. The day class was full of fan boys and girls, although there was no doubt the female population was worse.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next say we had to get up in the morning much to my displeasure. I wore my white uniform and walked into the lounge. Takuma said hello but apparently I was late so I ran up to the gates with the rest of the crew. I pulled down my beanie and made sure no one would see a millimetre of my ear.

"Everyone get in line!" Yuki yelled at the fan girls/boys.

I groaned. This was going to be a hard day. I was tired sleepy and all these humans were so tempting to rip apart into shreds. It didn't help that I was hungry and a human heart looked so good right now.

"This is going to be so fun," Aido said excitedly.

"This is too troublesome," Shiki muttered.

"Can't I just go and sleep the whole morning?" I whined.

"I don't think you should do that Narue-chan I'll bring you some chocolates." Takuma offered.

"Urgh look at all those fan girls sucking up to Lord Kaname," Ruka said angrily.

"Tell me about it," I growled as I looked at all of Takuma's admirers.

Something in me just wanted to jump at them and tear them apart. Who did they think they were touching him like that? I couldn't help but let out a small growl.

"Careful Narue, Ruka you both look scary," Akatsuki warned.

"Not as much as you. Why don't you smile when they give you chocolates?" Ruka retorted.

"I resent the fact that I look scary. What reason would I have to look scary?" I asked angrily.

"You like Takuma don't you?" Ruka asked with a sweat drop.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Yeah it is," Akatsuki deadpanned.

I took another glance at Takuma and shook my head. I'd never heard of a relationship between a Kitsune and a Vampire before. It certainly would be interesting if I ended up in a relationship with a vampire. My mind pondered what a kitsune/vampire baby would be like. Wait- why was I thinking of something like that already?!

"It's because it's in your nature kit. You want to get into his pants," Kurama chirped in my head.

"Shut it furball" I accidently said outwardly only to have most of the vampires stare at me weirdly.

Thankfully a random human had decided to come give me a chocolate. I took it with joy and started eating it. Unlike the other vampires I wasn't too worried about my looks and hence why eating some chocolate wasn't going to kill me.

Hopefully this day will only get better.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I had just jinxed myself this morning. Right now it was night and Takuma was sitting next to me humming while reading those stupid letters. I had just about had enough. Why didn't I think of making him a chocolate? I've never cooked anything in my life except for ramen so that's probably why. The class was empty and I knew why but apparently Kaname didn't.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"hmm… right no one's here." Takuma said as if he just noticed.

"Where did they go Takuma, Narue?" Kaname said with a raised voice.

"Could we let this go?" Takuma asked.

"They went to fight Zero," I said right after Takuma tried to cover for them.

"Hey! Why did you do that Naru-chan?" he asked hurt.

"You kept reading those letters with an idiotic face so I thought you deserved it," I replied sadistically.

My eyes went from the crocodile tears of Takuma to the cold demeanour of Kaname. I knew he didn't trust me. He didn't even know where I came from and nobody here ever discussed it thankfully.

"Why didn't you rush out to protect him?" Kaname finally asked.

"If it were Yuki I would but Zero is a big boy now and he has to face his own problems," I said looking bored at my nails. The truth was I never viewed him as a brother. He was more like the annoying guy who was a major hypocrite. He was a damn vampire and he had the galls to tell the vampires and me to stay away from Yuki. He was even more unstable than us for kami's sake!

My mood was ruined now and Takuma's constant jolly humming was annoying me. I glanced at Takuma very annoyed. It seemed he had forgotten about me and went back to reading the notes with a happy tune. I had just about had enough of his idiotically happy face. I clicked my fingers and foxfire consumed the whole pile of chocolates instantly.

"Why'd you do that Naru-chan?" he asked crying at his long gone chocolates which was now a pile of char.

"Your idiotic face annoyed me," I replied with an evil smile.

Truth was Takuma's idiotic grin and stupid humming really irritated me. Why was he so happy for getting chocolates from other girls anyway? For the first time in my life I didn't feel bad about wasting chocolate… did I really like him that much? Nah it was just like any other stupid crush right? Not that I would know since I haven't had any other 'stupid crushes' yet.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like? Hate? Want more? Tell me!**

 **I want Narue to become traumatised by the end of my fiction. It could be like Angle beats you know? Like if the main character wasn't traumatised in the beginning he will be mentally scarred forever by the end. Yeah like the hunger games! Poor Peta. What happened to him was shit. He has the worst luck ever.**

 **For popular reviews sake I will make Narue an absolutely gorgeous person because that's what people want.**

 **If you actually wanted me to I could have made her horribly ugly** **lol that would be funny. The first night class student that wasn't absolutely gorgeous. Personally I believe that beauty is in the heart and actions of a person and not in their outward appearance so I don't care what they look like. They could be the most beautiful person physically but have the blackest heart and their beauty would mean nothing. So can I encourage all my readers out there to not focus on what you look like but what you act like and how you behave.**

 **Here's a poll if you want the story to continue in a certain way:**

 **Narue's identity being discovered by the hunters association**

 **Narue becoming evil**

 **Narue staying the same…(That sounds a bit boring)**

 **Akatsuki somehow find Narue**

 **Narue's identity is compromised and she is spirited away by a mysterious figure to be experimented on**

 **None of the above and I just continue with the boring old canon story**

 **This is my readers' choice and if one person votes and no one else does that one person had it their way. so vote!**

 **Llama out~**


	5. Blood-lust

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **This is the next chapter guys! I'm sorry for breaking my promise and not updating every day. It is kind of hard when you had to go somewhere the whole day and you have six assignments on your head. Oh well you didn't come here to hear me complain. Here's the next chap. Thanks to a couple of reviews I have decided to make Narue damn strong (actually I had planned that from the beginning). I'm sorry if I make her a bit evil but the kitsune's in this is meant to somewhat parallel a vampire so Narue gets a lot of bloodlust. If you know what Naruto looks like in kyuubi form that's basically it.**

 **In the anime when Naruto goes 8 tails he turns into a gigantic beast. I think that's pretty cool so maybe I'll give Narue a form like that as well! There is going to be some NaruexTakuma in this chapter as well as the next one. I'm planning the continuation.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **If I owned Vampire Knight there would be less angst and more action scenes. And if I owned Naruto he would be on my bed… but we aren't going there.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaname had just told us about the surprise dorm inspection. I paled a bit. There were a few things I had bought from my birth place to here. Things that were hidden in my clothes that I could not allow anyone to look at or touch. I sat quietly not urgently moving just so that no one would suspect me.

"Tch, this is annoying," Ruka said in her usual cool.

"I don't mind, it's not like I've got anything to hide," Shiki added.

"True but in the spur of the moment you can truly see what the dorm is like," Takuma said sipping his tea.

"Oh you mean like those briefs you always leave lying around because you can't be bothered picking them up?" Shiki said.

"Hehehe those are mine. Those are made from the finest silk you can find and sewn by the best tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed," he said with sparkles around him unashamed.

I blushed profusely at the image of Takuma's used briefs lying on my bed. Before I knew it I had gotten a nose bleed and practically everyone there knew why. I blushed and decided it was my que to leave.

"Ha ha ha. I had a weird experience of vertigo. I'll be going to the toilet now," I lied before rushing away.

Not long after I heard Takuma calling for me. I was sort of freaked out that Aido even had a collection of items broken by Kaname. That creeped me out way too much. I took the box out with Shiki and Takuma.

"If carrying these boxes gives me muscles then my director won't be pleased," Shiki said as if he believed it to be true.

"It must be hard being a model," Takuma comforted.

"Model shmodel, you need to put on a bit more muscle Shiki-san. You look like a twig," I scolded.

"I don't want to look like a muscly girl," he said looking at me.

"Well thanks Shiki-san these take more than a few boxes after all," I said posing a strike to show of my built arms.

"That wasn't a complement," he said sweat dropping.

I ignored him. It was a wonder how they managed to stay so strong without even an ounce of muscle on them. Kurama was agreeing with me in my head. They were cocky and arrogant with their abilities and status but I wasn't going to be. I knew I had to be strong to survive in the future. I knew enough of this world to know that finding the first kitsune wouldn't be the most pleasant situation for me.

Once I had finished taking the boxes to where it was meant to be I saw Yuki and Zero come this way. My heart leapt in fear but when Yuki fell on Zero and he left in anger I felt happy. I wanted to punch myself for letting that sick thought enter my head. Knowing Zero he would probably want to be by himself and knowing Yuki she would get lost. I looked at Kaname who knew what I was about to do.

"You shouldn't follow them. This is their problem," he ordered more than said.

"You may have all the vampires here wrapped around your finger but you do forget I am not one of you. We Kitsunes are loners and we do not bow to any kind," I said in a seriously low voice.

Kurama was growling in agreement and acknowledgment at my conviction. I had come to acknowledge the fact that I am a kitsune now and I embraced it. Although most of the vampires here saw it as a lower status then them, I saw it differently. They were yet to see my true power. Kaname was slightly frowning at me but I decided to leave after them anyway.

I frowned as I couldn't catch sight of Yuki. What did Zero think he was doing leaving her like that? Despite Yuki being older than me she was much frailer. The event 10 years ago still shook her to this day and she was far from getting over it. I thankfully at least caught sight of one of my siblings. Sadly the sibling I had spotted was Zero.

"What do you think you're doing eating ramen when your little sister is no doubt lost?" I asked.

"You're not the type to get lost Narue," he grunted.

"Not me you baka I'm talking about Yuki-chan," I said angrily.

"I'm sure she's fine," he said before we both felt something in the air.

It was the scent of blood and fear and more to the point the scent of Yuki! I didn't spare him a glance before I used my shinobi training to body flicker my way there. This time I wouldn't wait for Zero nor would I hold back against whoever it was hurting Yuki.

Once I reached there I saw a large clock tower. My kitsune senses were tingling and a burning rage threatened to take over. An image of Yuki in pain was something I just didn't want to see. I refused to let another member of my family die. Hiruzen's death was all I could possibly handle. I couldn't lose Yuki!

I saw the figure of a demented vampire. I reminded myself that this was what truly happened to someone that was turned. This was the fate of the people who were bitten. The idea that maybe one day Zero would become one of them appalled me.

"Y-you what are you?" the level E asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am going to be the one that ends your pathetic existence unless you tell me where you have taken Yuki," I said in my scary voice.

The creature lunged at me and I decided it was finally time to put my shinobi skills to use. It was finally time to use the jutsus I had learnt.

'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu' I said in my head as I breathed out the large fire ball. The charging vampire had no chance to dodge and was encompassed in the burning ball of flames. It writhed onto the floor as Zero came. I growled at the vampire who was still somewhat alive.

"Tell me where you have taken her and I will give you a quick death," I growled as my pupils transformed into slits and my very aura became crimson.

"Go to hell!" it shrieked.

I snapped my fingers as I sparked my fox fire on its body. It chose to die a slow death and I never went back on my word. The fox fire would burn, and burn, but it was weak so it would eat away at the flesh slowly.

"Aaargh! Please make it stop!" it screamed.

"You made your pick. Die an honourable death monster," I said while trying to pinpoint Yuki's location.

"What the hell are you doing Narue? End it from its misery," Zero growled.

I just looked at him in annoyance before I turned to another vampire in front of me. I was appalled. It was only a child and yet it had been called for such a sad fate. I could not ignore the fact that it probably was hurting Yuki though. It laughed manically before it climbed up the wall in inhumane speed.

"Oh, no you don't! Two can play that game," I said taking up the wall with my chakra.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~With Zero…

I had followed the scent of Yuki's blood all the way here until I sensed the insane amount of bloodlust. I ran to the oppressive aura and wasn't surprised when I saw Narue standing there, her eyes glowing red and slitted while she burnt the vampire to the ground. I watched as she promised it a death far worse and she had delivered it.

My eyes trailed to the child vampire who reminded me of Ichirou in every way. I was frozen in shock and even the sick wail of pain from the burnt vampire didn't register in my ear. The child laughed manically before taking up the wall. I watched in shock as Narue ran up the wall as well. I knew she had special abilities from her original dimension but I hardly ever got to witness it. Here she was running up a wall like it was nothing. Suddenly I heard Yuki's scream and I was cut from my revere.

"Argghh! Please stop! Make it stop!" the still burning vampire pleaded.

I watched the dying creature in pity. Narue was cruel to let it die in such a horrible way. This person hadn't asked to become a vampire. I took out the bloody rose and shot it straight in the head. I let out a breath as the screams of torture died down to reveal what was the shell of a once living human.

Yuki was safe now that Narue was with her.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to even think of touching my onee-chan?" I asked at the vampire in front of me not caring if Yuki saw my tails or my ears.

The small vampire jumped off of her and ran to a corner. I smiled evilly at it as my kitsune nature took over. I wanted to rip the child to shreds for scratching Yuki's face. It didn't even deserve to look at my sister and yet it dared to hurt her? I knew my mind was fogged by Kurama but I didn't care. It just felt so nice to let all that pent up rage out once in a while.

"Narue-san…"

That small yet distinct voice broke everything within me. Had I let myself get taken in by that hate? Had I nearly succumbed to the monsters nature?

Fear. I turned around only to see fear in Yuki's eyes. It wasn't fear towards the small vampire as much as it was directed to me. It was the same fear I was subjected to my whole childhood. For a moment I could see that fear turning into hate and I stopped still and looked at my sister in pain. If that were to happen I don't know what I would possibly do. Yuki and the headmaster were the only family I had left that totally trusted me.

No- right now my priority was the vampire. Wait! I had forgotten about the vampire. I turned my head in the nick of time to see it lunging at me. I quickly took out a kunai and stabbed its stomach before throwing it at the wall behind me. It lay there writhing in pain and obviously not about to stand up for a while. I turned my attention to Yuki thinking of ways I could try and explain. Instead of seeing Yuki I saw Kaname standing there covering her eyes in a protective manner.

"Now Narue-san that wasn't nice. You nearly let Yuki see something that horrible," he said seriously.

I frowned as I looked at that annoying vampire. I knew I had yet to finish the poor child of. My bloodlust hadn't gone but I didn't want to let Yuki see something so dark. I snapped my fingers and watched as the body disintegrated into the flames. The beast inside of me grunted in annoyance at the quick death I had bestowed upon the filthy creature. I snapped myself out of it again as I reminded myself of the way I was when I was human. Killing someone like that would have appalled me. What had I let myself become?

"Kaname what just happened? That boy he was-" Yuki asked as Kaname took his hands of her eyes.

"Yes that was a level E vampire."

"Level E… so does that mean he wasn't a vampire then?" Yuki asked although I knew she was purposefully ignoring me. I could still see her eyes trail to me as small shivers embraced her prone and tiny body.

"No they are also vampires as well," he answered after looking at me.

"But he- and Narue-san-" Yuki finally managed as she broke my heart with the fear that laced her voice.

She glanced at me before Kaname pinched her cheeks and bought her attention to him. I stood stark still not knowing what to say. I had broken Yuki's trust and probably the headmaster's as well. It felt like the world was falling apart around me.

"You're a bad girl. What were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this?" Kaname asked touching my sisters face.

I couldn't help but growl at the physical interaction. I did not like the way he talked to Yuki. Speaking of which Yuki's eyes came onto me just as quickly and I saw the same fear creeping back in. I looked away in shame.

"You are not a vampire?" she asked more than stated although her voice quivered like she was betrayed.

"No your 'sister' there is a Kitsune- a demon fox," Kaname said cruelly taking away my chance to explain.

Yuki's eyes widened as she looked at me with conflicting emotions. I looked down unable to look her in the eye. I didn't know what she would think of me after she had seen what I was truly like. My bestial nature was suffocating from what Cross-san had told me.

"That's why you never let me take of your hat… I'm so sorry," she said softly to my surprise.

I looked up in shock. There was no hate in her eyes but it seemed she was still afraid. It broke my heart to see her afraid of me but her words did not comply with her actions.

"Why? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry," I sobbed.

"But all those times you were afraid that I would take of your hat. Were you afraid that I wouldn't like you anymore?" she asked.

She walked towards me and I knew she was still wary. For a brief second I saw the faces of the villagers as they beat me. The fear looked exactly like theirs but the only difference was that she was someone I cared about. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know if she would accept me anymore and I was afraid if she wouldn't. I back away and quickly jumped out from the window.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Come on Yuki it's getting late I don't want you to walk back to dorms by yourself," Kaname said after he gave me a moment of silence.

I gladly accepted the small comfort his arms gave me. I couldn't accept the fact that, that thing was a vampire. All the vampires I had known were beautiful and nice. Was this what a vampire truly was? What was Narue-san? I had never heard of a kitsune before. First the scary vampire and then Narue-san. I had never felt so frightened and alone in my life. Had Zero known of the two all along?

Time flew quickly and suddenly it became night. I had taken to Zero's room to try and find him but he wasn't there so I took to patrols. Every creak and every whistle the wind brought only made my memories resurface. I was so scared. The vampire's eyes and how much it resembled Narue-san's... Suddenly a bunch of bats flew as they decorated the shadows in an instant and scared me. I dropped the light and ran in fear. When I came upon the stairs I noticed Zero sitting on the bottom.

"You know I think I'm finally beginning to see what you have been saying all along. There definitely are some bad vampires out there but that thing wasn't even like a vampire- it was like- it was like a beast in human form," I explained finally seeing a connection between Zero and I.

"Get back!" he screamed.

"But why? Zero I want to keep talking to you. I want to get you to open up and share your thoughts. Everything is so messed up- and Narue-san is a kitsune and things are all going wrong. I want to talk to you after all we both are exactly the same-"

"No! …We aren't." he said aggressively as he wouldn't even face me.

"I guess I have been selfish recently. Thinking you and I were sharing the same pain and the same fears- I guess I was only seeing myself," I said sadly as I was about to take my leave.

I was about to run up the stairs when I felt Zero latch onto my wounded hands. Suddenly I was in his arms and I could feel his breath on my neck. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain and my mind went blank. Everything was in a mess. Nothing made sense anymore until I saw the small medicine box with the blood pills in it.

Zero was a vampire

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I ran to the corner near the book shelf and slid down. My mind was blank and everything was numb but there was an underlying sense of dread. The smell of Yuki's blood was apparent but I disclosed it as a hallucination of my mind. My fangs bit into my lip as I concentrated on that pain.

The image of Yuki's fearful eyes on me flooded my mind. All I saw was her crying in pain and distrust, and I soon forgot about everything else. The past four years had been a fairy tale. Everyday went by as I acted normal and didn't have to face the hard glares from the villagers. Cross-san, although not my father, had taken care of me much better than any other villager from Konoha. Yuki had been the loving and trusting older sister and Zero had slowly become a friend.

Now she was afraid of me and I couldn't face her anymore. Was I really anything but a monster if my own family couldn't see me as anything more?

"You don't need them kit, you have me," said the fox in my head.

"Kurama… what should I do now?" I mumbled.

"We can be free from the confines of this school. I can teach you all the jutsu I know and further your training. We can rule this pathetic world together," he said ambitiously.

I sighed. None of that interested me. I had everything I wanted living here for the past four years. I had a family and a normal life. No one stared at me in hate and no one hurt me. It was all like a fairy tale. I should have known it would have come to an end, but I had always held onto my little fantasy world. I cursed my blissful ignorance which was reaping the fruit of despair right now.

My fox ears perked up as I heard the footsteps of someone come in. I backed up even further into the corner and looked up. It was the headmaster.

"W-what does Yuki think about it?" I asked.

"She has a lot on her mind right now after both you and Zero decided to reveal yourselves on the same day," he sighed.

"Zero… so he bit her?" I asked as the smell of the blood became more than just a hallucination.

"She doesn't hate you Narue-chan," he said kneeling in front of me.

"D-don't lie. I-I know those eyes," I said thinking back to the way she looked at me.

"Narue-chan I don't know what you went through back then but Yuki just needs time to think things through. She had just told me she wasn't afraid of Zero. Just talk to her and I'm sure she will accept you," he said smiling.

"That's what they said as well…" I said as my mind moved back to the dark days and I placed the barrier of distrust I had just lost.

"Narue-chan, am I afraid of you?"

I shook my head. His idiotic smile turned soft. And then he hugged me. I tensed for a second before dissolving into his embrace. I ignored the groans from Kurama and just forgot myself in the moment.

After what felt like a blissful forever, the Headmaster finally pulled away from me and sat next to me. He smiled and looked straight ahead and we sat in comfortable silence.

"Narue-chan you know you can tell me anything. I'm sure talking about it will lighten your burden."

I nodded. It was finally time I let go of my past and accepted a new future. This did not mean I was happy about bringing up some things that could resurface old traumas.

"It all started the day I was born. The nine tailed fox spirit attacked the village because his previous jailor was giving birth to me. My father and mother sacrificed their lives to seal the fox inside of me and gave me to the previous village leader. I don't blame Sarutobi for not taking care of me in my earlier days. He had a whole village to repair after all and a great shinobi war had just ended a few years before. Our village, although a great power, was now weakened. I was the last thing on his mind."

I paused for a second as I finished the prequel to my sad story. I turned to Cross-san as tears threatened to spill at what I was about to speak of.

"Although Sarutobi was busy he still made an order that no one was to speak about the kyuubi inside of me or risk death. It was an S class secret even kept from me. I grew up in foster homes but I never stayed in one place for too long… no one wanted the demon brat after all. When I was turning six my foster parent at the time threw me out and didn't alert anybody about it…"

Tears spilled freely as I remembered the horrible night that was to come. The world around me transformed into that very night when I was but a scared child. It was so lonely. A warm embrace overcame me as I sobbed into Kaien's arms. My mind lost in the thought kept speaking of those days.

"I-It was so cold and I was hungry but I hated being alone the most. I don't want to be alone anymore," I cried.

"How long were you out there for?" the headmaster asked me in a whisper.

"…A few weeks. They wouldn't stop looking at me," I choked as the images of their hateful eyes were on me.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Everyone- they all hated me," I stopped speaking as I sobbed into his arms.

He patted my head and let me cry on him for a while. It felt like a heavy weight was being lifted off my shoulders. His warm presence brought a sense of comfort I had never felt before and I found myself acknowledging this man as my…

"Outo-san," I sobbed.

I felt his arms tighten around me as I said those words. Yes the Headmaster had become my father. No one not even Sarutobi held me this lovingly. I had never felt so safe in my life and that's why I worried; I worried that it would be cruelly taken away like all those other times.

"You don't have to continue if you can't," he whispered softly.

I pulled away and wiped my tears. I looked at the man who would soon know everything about me. I wouldn't have to hide any secrets from him ever again.

"No I want to. After those few weeks Sarutobi had found out my situation and taken me in himself. The council didn't like it so he made a compromise. If I would train under him to be the perfect shinobi and move straight to ANBU ranks then they would let him raise me. Danzo a crazy power hungry fool wanted to utilise the Kyuubi's chakra as a weapon but he didn't understand that making me an emotionless soldier would be counterproductive. A kitsunes power runs on emotions and without emotions I was useless to him so he decided to get rid of me… only he couldn't because-"

"Sarutobi was stopping him," my new father said connecting the dots.

"So he got one of his ROOT ANBU members to assassinate him and he let the village finish his plan for him. They blamed the assassination on me and I was beaten and taken to the public execution. It was an illegal execution but there was currently no leader to say no to it. That's when I went into my mindscape and met the Kyuubi who offered me a way out. Things went wrong and we ended up here," I said finishing the story.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I had put Narue-chan to bed and I couldn't help but be appalled at her life before coming here. It was no wonder she was afraid of how Yuki would look at her. Her story had seemed so far-fetched. A shinobi nation where people utilised chakra was something that could only come out of a fairy-tale right? Despite the hilarity of the story I hadn't found myself questioning her sanity but instead I had found myself believing her.

When I had first met Narue-chan the thought that she might have been a vampire who was against my ideals had crossed my mind many times. She wasn't a vampire however and I started to wonder if she was someone's sick experiment. Then as time passed by I didn't see any mentions of anyone who could have possibly sent her here for a purpose. I came to see her as but a girl who desperately wanted a family.

Right now I knew how right and wrong I was. She wasn't misguided in her memories nor were they fabricated. What she had told me was the truth and only the truth. She had stopped hugging me as she wiped the tears away and smiled softly.

"Otou-san I wanted you to know that I thought I would never call anyone that," she said softly.

"Didn't you call Sarutobi that?" I asked.

"He didn't like me enough to let me call him that. To him he saw me as a granddaughter and nothing else. You-you are different. Thank you for taking me in and giving me the family I had dreamed of."

I looked at my cute baby and hugged her as I cried crocodile tears.

"Oh my cute daughter you don't know all the sleepless nights I wished to hear those words coming out of your mouth!"

"Ok old man but don't go getting your panties in a knot. Just because we shared a touching and admittedly embarrassing moment, doesn't mean I'll suddenly let you crush me to death with those hugs," she growled coldly.

"Aww you're becoming more and more like Zero every day," I whined.

"Onto the subject of Zero why are you letting him walk around like this?" she asked.

"I want you to know that I believe in Zero more than everyone else but he seems to believe in himself even more. He has taken it upon himself to be subjected to the life of constant blood pills. You don't know the amount of times I've even offered him my blood," I sighed.

"Eww, who would anyone want old man blood?" Narue-chan said so coldly.

I cried crocodile tears as my daughter poked at me. Thankfully she hushed me in annoyance so that I wouldn't keep crying.

"I was just joking old man. Your blood doesn't smell that bad but Yuki's is much more tempting. You know you shouldn't let her jump around near vampires with the way she smells." Narue-chan scolded.

"Hmmm… you already know why I make her do the prefect work," I said cheerfully.

"Her little crush on Kaname is disturbing as well. I don't trust that vampire- it's almost like he's a creepy stalker of some sort who has a vendetta against anyone close to her. You should see the way he acts to Zero and me," she growled.

I knew full well how deep Kaname loved Yuki. I knew how much his little sister meant to him and how much it hurt him to see her running around without a clue in the world. However I also knew how much it hurt Narue-chan to see her run around that vampire as well. To her family was everything and although Zero was a small part of it she predominantly worried for Yuki and me.

"How about I go make you some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Do you need to ask?" she said smiling.

Ever since the day she had bit her hand and confessed to me it had been a thing where I would give her hot chocolate after seeing her sit in that corner. Most of the time she wouldn't reveal anything but for once in her life she had finally revealed something important to me and I felt so joyed to hear it from her lips.

Tonight however I would have to have another talk with Kaname.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Night had gone by quickly and I had gone to bed. Sometimes I missed the light. It felt so unnatural to fall asleep when everything was meant to be bright and happy. Instead I was destined to live out the rest of my years in the dark of night. Maybe just for today I would stay awake throughout the morning. Maybe just for once I would live when things were bright.

I got up and walked towards the stairs. I wondered what Yuki was learning in the day class right now. What was it like to be a normal human student? I smiled bitterly. I would never know what it felt like to be normal. I was after all cursed with a life of seclusion.

"Save your melancholic monologue for the night. I'm trying to sleep here," Kurama growled inside my head.

'Shut it Kurama. Might I say this is your fault although I don't blame you for one bit of it,' I grumbled back.

"I'm here for Kaname," I heard Yuki say from downstairs.

I stiffened not knowing how to meet Yuki after our last encounter. She hadn't even said she wanted to meet me. I guess she didn't think of me as much compared to _lord Kaname_. That man annoyed me. The one family I had loved him more than she loved me. I frowned at the pain that clenched at my heart.

"What makes you so special?" Aido asked from downstairs.

"Lord Kaname saved me ten years ago from a blood thirsty vampire. I owe him my life," Yuki yelled.

"Then whose bite marks are those?" Aido asked in a smug voice.

My breath caught in my throat as I smelled the small amount of blood coming from Yuki's neck. It drove me insane. She had to have the sweetest blood I had ever smelt. I could practically hear Kurama screaming for it inside my head.

"So then if Lord Kaname is your saviour the only way for you to show your gratitude is to let Lord Kaname drink every last drop of your blood," I heard Aido say much to my annoyance.

That was the last straw. No one threatened Yuki but I had to force myself to calm down. I was shaking in anger towards Aido but I knew I couldn't present myself to Yuki like I was right now. She would see my true self again and she would be afraid. Suddenly time passed and I felt the effects of Aido's ice wear of as I felt Kaname's presence enter the room.

"That's enough Yuki," he said softly.

"Lord Kaname," Aido said as fear laced his voice like a kid caught eating a cookie.

"Did someone ask you to do this?" Kaname asked after slapping Aido no doubt.

"No I'm sorry. I was out of line. Will you forgive me Lord Kaname?" Aido asked in a rush.

"Leave," was all Kaname said as Aido complied.

I heard Aido's footsteps coming up the stairs as he paused to see me. I looked at him with my glowing red eyes of anger but I soon diverted it to the conversation between Kaname and Yuki. Aido had left but I didn't care about him. Kaname was acting so sweet to Yuki and I heard the love in his voice. It hurt me so much for some reason because Yuki didn't talk to him with any sort of fear. When she had talked to me I could sense the fear washing over her body. Why was Kaname so different?

The rest of their conversation left me until Yuki left the room. I felt the weight lift off my shoulders as I felt her presence leave. Even though the weight had left I still felt so weary. Why hadn't she asked for me? She had asked about not having Zero join the night class but she didn't ask about me. Why?

"You can come out now Uzumaki," I heard Kaname say.

I blinked the tears away and faced the vampire I was growing to hate more and more by the day. I probably looked angry right now but truly I was sad. Yuki had chosen Zero and Kaname over me- her own sister. Did she even see me that way?

"What is it that you want to say?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing that you can't already tell just by looking at my face Kaname. I hate you. Everything within me wants to rip you to shreds but I will not. You are not to blame for this suffocating feeling of rage- it is just my nature," I said slowly.

"You are a wild card Narue Uzumaki. Kitsunes are unheard of and everything about you is a foreign concept. I do not like you either," he said coldly.

"Is it because I am not a pawn at your disposal _Lord_ Kaname? I don't know what game you are playing at, but I can see you working in the shadows like any game master. I refuse to be used by anybody whether they are human or even a pureblood," I snarled.

He did not respond but instead chose to walk up the stairs towards me. I watched him walk by as he stopped at the window. I followed him knowing what he was doing. I watched to see Yuki latch onto Zero who looked like he was leaving. I didn't know what to say although I knew what Kaname was thinking perfectly.

Zero wasn't really a part of my family. He didn't trust me like Otou-san and like Yuki had. I hadn't trusted him completely as well. He was degrading and I knew of what he was to become but I also knew he loved Yuki as something more. Yuki had seen him as family and that's what bothered me the most. I wasn't one to talk however since I was just as bad, but he was different. He _had_ to give in one day and now I knew he had.

What truly annoyed me wasn't the fact that Yuki latched onto him without fear but instead the fact that she hadn't done the same with me. Seeing him bite her in the neck had shaken her but even from here I couldn't feel any sense of fear radiating from her. She only had- love.

I frowned as the jealousy welled up inside me. Unlike Kaname I couldn't stand here and watch something like this. I quickly let out a breath and walked away as quickly as I could back to bed. What was I kidding I was meant to be a creature of the dark.

I wasn't a morning person even when I was human anyway.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next morning~

"Wake up Narue-chan! Don't you want to talk to your beloved father?" I heard the headmaster yell as he opened the blinds to my dorm room.

I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head. I didn't want to talk to somebody so damn into the morning. It was too bright.

"Go away I want to sleep," I groaned as I sat up annoyed.

"Oh but I want you to do an errand for me," he said smiling.

"But I don't. I just want to sleep blissfully unaware that you are in fact the person I acknowledged as my father. I'm starting to question my decision," I grumbled obviously in a bad mood.

"That's the problem Narue. You have been putting it of haven't you?" he asked me as his cheery annoying demeanour turned serious.

I stiffened understanding what he was implying. I looked away not wanting to talk about it. Didn't the man understand when he was meddling too much?

"This is an order," he said making me look at him in shock.

He knew how much it reminded me of my previous shinobi training. It made me feel like some sort of weapon. He had never before ordered me to do something so it must be serious. I knew I would get nowhere by not listening to him so I got up begrudgingly and bit down my anger at his cheery behaviour so late in the morning.

"What happened to Zero?" I asked wanting to know his fate.

"If you're thinking about the night class fiasco he won't be coming here. Yuki begged Kaname after all. I've made up for it with a special seal," dad said smiling.

"You know that won't be enough right? He is eventually going to become a mindless creature only ruled by his bestial nature," I said surprisingly coldly.

"Narue-chan it isn't nice of you to talk about your brother that way," he scolded.

"That's where you're wrong. He isn't my brother. I only ever considered you and…Yuki family but I don't know anymore," I said sadly.

"That event just shook her Narue-chan," he said smiling brightly as if he believed his own words.

"You're too optimistic," I growled.

"And you're too pessimistic," he retorted.

We made our way to the gate and I was met with Yuki chasing after Zero. My nerves racked up as I saw the hesitant glance of Yuki and Zero who didn't know what to say. He looked at me with the same distrust which I sent back to him right away. I didn't like him and vice versa.

"Now all you two need to do is take these to Mrs Many living in the town. Here's her address and you two have the rest of the day of," headmaster cross said to Yuki and Zero.

"What about Narue?" he asked.

"Well she'll tag along with you because she wanted to help he dear father in any way. She even begged me to let her help me this morning," he acted as he clung onto me crying.

I growled and pushed away before looking away from the two unable to make eye contact with either of them for different reasons.

We started walking and I instantly felt Yuki's eyes on me. I could feel the conflicting emotions rolling of on her like waves. It seemed her façade of happiness was only an outer shell of her right now.

"So how do you hide your tail all the time Narue-san?" she asked like nothing happened between us.

"With genjutsu of course," I answered while acting like my old self.

"Genjutsu?" I heard her ask as Zero gave me a curious glance as well.

"Genjutsu is part of the ninja arts of course. I was trained in the ninja ways since my childhood," I answered while trying to hide the obvious distaste.

"Wow, cool. So you were like a ninja. Since when were there ninjas in this day and age? What would you do anyway?" Yuki asked.

"We aren't common these days but we would take missions," I answered not wanting to go into it.

Both Zero and Yuki were looking at me curiously right now and I hated it. That place only bought back sour memories of politics, silent wars, bloodshed and imprisonment.

"What do you do though?" Yuki asked pushing.

"We do jobs like painting fences, washing dogs, to saving princesses," I semi-lied.

I wanted to pounce at Zero for not changing the topic after sensing my obvious discomfort. It seemed like his own curiousness deemed the topic worthy and I was starting to hate him more for it.

"Don't lie to me Narue-san," Yuki grumbled.

"I would also like to know what it is that you truly did," Zero said making me mad.

"Look I don't have to tell you anything about what I did ok. Being a shinobi isn't glamorous like you think it is. I had to do some pretty disgusting things and I'd much rather not be reminded of my past," I said quietly although the anger in my voice could be heard.

"I'm sorry Narue-san I didn't mean to pry," Yuki apologised.

"It's ok," I whispered before diverting my memories to the happier times.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I tried to put on a cheery face and make the mood less awkward. I didn't know what to think of Narue-san anymore. She had been like a best friend until I saw her that day as she killed the level E vampire. Everything I had known about her was wrong and I didn't know what to make of it.

I knew all vampires weren't bad and that's why I could trust Zero but a kitsune was something I had never heard of. I didn't know what to make of her but she had scared me. Her eyes looked scarier and her expression had been almost demonic. I didn't know what to say to her. I had probably hurt her by the way I acted and I was meaning to apologise but she didn't even look hurt by me when she talked. Had she not thought of me since then?

I saw a clothing store and smiled. I wanted to run over to it and check out some clothes.

"Over here!" I yelled out dragging the free hand of Narue.

We talked about clothing for a while before I smiled a genuine smile. This was like the way it was before. Zero, Narue and me just out in the world being ourselves. I wish we could have stayed the same but I knew I would never be able to get that back. Quickly I diverted my attention to the café I had come to just the day before. Something sweet would definitely liven up the day.

We went into Una Carroza and sat down. I felt Narue-san's arms brush across mine and I felt Goosebumps run up my spine. Quickly I diverted my attention to the ice-cream in front of me.

"I'm digging in!" I exclaimed as I started eating the ice-cream.

"I wanted noodle-soup," Zero said making me freeze for not thinking about him.

"I wanted ramen," Narue-san quickly added after him.

"Yeah but the sundaes here are really good. Sayori came with me here the other day and- Hey Zero did you know that teacher?" I asked finally finding the courage to bring it up.

He looked away suddenly and I hoped I hadn't overstepped my boundaries again like I had with Narue-san.

"Never mind you don't have to answer that. It's just that he comes across as kind of scary," I said truthfully.

"He's not actually. Once you get to know him he-" Zero said before a waitress came to our table.

"Excuse me are you from the night class? You are aren't you? You don't look like everybody else does," she said before I tried to talk to her only to be ignored.

"All the night class students aren't like everybody else. I know a guy called Aido from the night class and he likes sweets and he comes in here sometimes," she kept going.

Zero stood up and he didn't look impressed, "I'm leaving," he said picking up his stuff and going out. I turned to see Narue-san's very repressed anger towards the waitress. Why was she so angry all the time? She stood up and sent a glare towards the waitress making the girl squeal in fear before leaving.

"Come one I've paid already so let's go," she said before grabbing my arms and letting me up.

We walked outside together and I wondered how to comfort Zero. Suddenly I realised he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked as I looked at the dropped baggage.

"Tch, don't make a man do a woman's job," Narue-san said not looking concerned for Zero as she picked up the heavy load with ease.

"We have to find Zero!" I said before running.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I grumbled as I followed Yuki. What was she thinking? Zero could take care of himself more than she could take care of him. He was strong enough to be alright by himself. I decided this was just my jealousy talking as I followed behind Yuki. Carelessly I felt her cut herself as she ran before she stopped and looked around frantically.

I cursed as I felt someone's killing intent from behind me. I quickly dropped the luggage and blocked the vampire with my kunai as I cut of his hands. He growled in pain as he back away.

"What is scum like you doing here?" I asked.

"T-that's a level E…" Yuki mumbled before her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

My attention turned towards the vampire as the smell of Yuki's blood hit my nose. The world around me went red but I supressed the urge and directed it towards the unsuspecting vampire. My eyes glowed red as my genjutsu fell from my tail.

"Y-you what are you?" the vampire asked.

"I'm your very slow and painful death," I grumbled in annoyance and bloodlust.

Before I could do anything I heard the unsheathing of a katana as the vampire was sliced in half. Everything in me was furious now. I had just marked the vampire as my prey and someone else dared to kill it! I turned my angry eyes on the perpetuator and I was shocked. What as Takuma doing here. I had even missed Zero's presence because of my anger. I mentally scolded myself.

"Takuma, Seri what are you doing here?" I grumbled as my rage faded at those green eyes.

"If you want to know then stop by the moon dormitory tonight and then I'll tell you about why we came for that level E," he said smiling his usual friendly smile.

"I was going to come anyway but why should those two come?" I asked pointing as Yuki and Zero.

"What you don't trust us?" Takuma asked hurt.

"I do but I'm sure Zero doesn't," I retorted.

"We'll talk about this later ok Naru-chan," Takuma said with a smile that made me blush inside my cold exterior.

Once they were gone I looked at the two people behind me and took up the luggage again.

"Oh we had forgotten about the deliver!" Yuki exclaimed dumbly.

"No _you_ forgot about the delivery. I hauled it here by my lonesome self although I am the weak and fragile girl that needs the boy to carry it for me," I said making a jab at Zero who just erked in annoyance as a tick mark formed across his head.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narue is meant to be absolutely gorgeous in this and I'm sorry for not explaining her looks in this. She does not have long pig tails. I think I'll go with a smart/sporty looking ponytail. You can imagine the rest of course as well as the orange. I could never get rid of the orange.**

 **PS. Thank you to all my readers. I hope that reading these fictions won't make u self-conscious because everyone is meant to be pretty. You might be asking why I'm writing this down but it is more important than we make it out to be. I'm not encouraging all u girls out there to look like anime figures with slender bodies. If you have slender bodies then you are still beautiful but don't judge yourself based on animes. I used to do that and I fell short of everything. Literally. I'm like so tiny. I was self-conscious about that but if you can feel comfortable in your own skin then you'll be happy.**

 **Hope I left you with a good message.**

 **~Llama-out!**


	6. Out

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Ok I've starved you readers of this fanfiction for long enough. I quickly went over the general plotline of Vampire knight and realised it was less than C class. I mean the ending was pretty annoying and I'm finding it hard to put Narue in the mix when everything is so centred on vampires. So I'm sorry to say that going along with the story after the first arc will be near impossible. I'm going to have to make my own little story line to keep it interesting. For now tell me who you want Yuki to end up with?**

 **Poll: Yuki with…**

 **Kaname or Zero? Or someone else entirely.**

 **The choice is up to you so review me what you think. I'm not going to allow both because that's just sad and disgusting. Not a fan of harems as you can see. You have to stay true to who you love after all. If you want her to be with someone else entirely as long as you get the majority reviews I will still go with you.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto. If I did there would be way more action, sucking blood during fights, kickass females, and Naruto would have red hair. I'm into red heads… but we aren't going there today.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I looked at the orange wrapped present in my hand. Inside it held something I didn't know whether it was corny or not. I had engraved his name into the first kunai I had ever bought. I really didn't know what else to give him. I had never given anybody a present before. I usually made them a cake or something but Takuma was different. I wanted to get him something special.

I walked up to the only person here who looked happy in any way. Most of the vampires always put on a gloomy face and kept their joy to a low minimum of zero. Takuma had always been different- he had always been so human. He wasn't afraid to express himself and that's why I loved him so much. I walked up to him and couldn't help but blush a little as I abruptly put out the present in front of him.

"Did I just receive a present from the notorious Naru-chan?" he asked.

"Notorious?" I grumbled at him as I blushed at his teasing.

"Did I say that? I meant the beautiful Naru-chan," he said with honesty that made me blush even harder.

"J-just know I don't do t-this for everybody," I mumbled before I crossed my arms.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress? I've always wanted to see you wear something girly other than the uniform which is mandatory," he asked.

I looked at my attire and cringed. It wasn't something any girl would wear to a birthday party except for me of course. I was currently wearing a deep red almost black tank top with the Uzumaki symbol on it, cargo pants which ended in shinobi bandages as well as shinobi sandals. Overall I looked like the ultimate tomboy. If it wasn't for my boobs and my long blond hair I would probably look like a bishonen boy. Still I'd much rather this than a dress any day.

"The only day I'm thinking of wearing a dress is on my wedding day," I answered.

"Well then I'll just have to marry you won't I?" he said completely throwing me of balance.

Yuki and Zero came and everyone's attention was on them instantly.

"It's my birthday! Please enjoy yourselves," Takuma said completely taking them of guard.

"We came here on business. We want to know why you thought it was ok to destroy that level E- I mean he is a vampire just like you are," Yuki said getting straight to business.

"Don't bunch us in with them," Aido said as he came to the dining table to get some food.

"Yuki, you must understand the society of vampires are ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the night class is at least an aristocrat or higher. Below us are the average vampires and in the ranks below them are the vampires who are once human," Takuma explained making Zero flinch as being called below them.

"And then there are the vampires who aren't even in the ranking system- they are called level E," Shiki butted in.

I blanked out the rest of the boring talk remembering it from school. It was the same old same old. At least this time they didn't add me into the equation and figure out where to put me on the hierarchy. My mind snapped back to reality when Kaname called Yuki and Zero towards him. I knew he was going to cause a seen but I didn't want to myself. My anonymity was something I liked over everything else. It was something I had to protect.

Obviously it didn't take long for Kaname to get on Zero's nerves and make him point a gun at him. Sayorin had her hand pointed at his throat just as quickly. I nearly sweat dropped at how much this looked like a scene from a movie right now. It was getting on my nerves and the only reason I hadn't done anything was because I truly wanted to enjoy Takuma's birthday.

"Hey this is my birthday party and something to celebrate. Yuki and Zero are my precious guests too!" Takuma said breaking the tense atmosphere in an instant.

The atmosphere went back to normal and the vampires went back to their weird way of making out in public. Well that's at least what I had begun to name it. They went in and started biting others fingers and although it wasn't intimate I just couldn't see it as anything else. My eyes raced to the scent of Takuma's blood as Senri cut it 'accidently'. I growled in annoyance as he started licking it.

"Senri you did that just now on purpose didn't you?" Takuma asked not pulling back.

Looking at the blood made my head pound in agony. I found myself in a sudden urge to rip out Takuma's heart and I quickly held my breath and ran away. I found myself in a secluded spot near a fountain as I gasped for clean air and kept repeating 'rabbits' in my head.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder and I pounced. I looked at Takuma in fear and he looked at me questioningly.

"Narue are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm just a bit hungry that's all," I admitted as I looked away to keep my composure.

Then Takuma did the most unexpected thing. He tilted his head and exposed his neck as he pushed down his collar.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Take a bite. If it's you I wouldn't mind," he said smiling.

I pushed him away and grabbed my chest in pain. It was hard to keep my primal instincts in check.

"Don't ever d-do that a-again Takuma. I'm not a v-vampire remember," I said huffing.

"What is it that you feel?" he asked.

I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. What I wanted to do was so sick that I found myself not wanting to talk about it entirely. What I really wanted was not just blood but flesh as well. I wanted to hear his pain as he begged for me to stop biting him and tearing him apart. It was what the beast wanted but not me I reminded myself.

"D-don't mess with me T-Takuma… you know very well what I do to my prey," I growled as Kurama screamed within me.

His eyes widened and thankfully he backed off. I gained my composure and slumped onto the side of the fountain. To my surprise he sat next to me and took out the orange present and started to unpack it. He took out the kunai and looked at it in confusion. I felt compelled to talk to him about it although I usually avoided that subject in the whole.

"That's something from my birthplace. It was the first kunai I had bought with the Hokage- I mean the village leader," I explained.

"This is the weapon I so often see you use," he said fondly.

"See me use? When have you ever seen me use them- unless… Were you spying on my training sessions?" I asked annoyed.

"…Yes?" he said like he had just been found with his hand inside the cookie jar he wasn't meant to eat until after breakfast.

"Ok it was only because I had never seen a style like that before. It was quick, precise, and you flowed through it like you had done it a million times," he said smiling embarrassed.

"That's because I _had_ practised it a million times. Once I had started training it just became a habit and even after I had come here I kept going at it. Everything is so peaceful right now but I can see something brewing in the background- something always is," I said frowning.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"This class in itself speaks for something. Kaname's obsession with Yuki is another mystery and I know that man is plotting something. Plus from all the vampire politics I've been learning so far there is bound to be something they left out of the history books that's going to come back and bite us in the ass later," I said thinking back to my experience in Konoha.

"You're so pessimistic," he groaned.

"And you're too optimistic," I retorted.

I looked at him and smiled. It wasn't often that you would see my smile genuinely. The amount of frowning would probably kill me in the future. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Takuma slowly inching closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and the longing in his eyes. Was this a dream? I wanted to engross myself in the moment but something in me clicked. I sensed the bloodlust coming from Zero and this time Kaname wasn't close by.

I turned my head around quickly and ignored the surprised erk Takuma expressed at my sudden un-interest. The lovey-dovey moment I was having with Takuma could wait. Right now Yuki was in trouble and I had to help her. Damn it Zero! I thought I could trust you for a couple more years.

I was about to body flicker my way there when Sayori jumped down in front of me. I looked at her for a second before trying to make my way around her. She blocked my path again and I was getting restless now.

"Dammit, Sayori! Yuki's in trouble!" I growled.

"I cannot let you go. A man over there is going to take care of the situation," she said looking as monotone as ever.

"A man?" I asked.

"Yes the headmaster wishes for your presence," she answered.

"Tch."

I knew I was being dumb but the smell of danger was dominating my instincts and everything in me wanted to protect my family. However I knew that my father had a good reason to tell me to stay put. Maybe it was someone from the hunters association. I quickly made sure that the genjutsu was present over my body.

"Then would you let me see the headmaster?" I asked.

Sayori nodded much to my surprise. I guess she trusted I wouldn't rush to Yuki after I lied to her. I body flickered to the headmaster's office. Once I reached the window I jumped in. Kaien Cross had jumped out of his skin when I tapped him on his back.

"Naru-chan!... don't scare me like that again," he said letting out a large breath.

"Can you explain to me what's going on? Why do I smell Zero's disgusting blood- although it is a relief that it wasn't Yuki's?"

"Oh Naru-chan, why do you have to be so cold to your older brother?"

"I'm not here to join Zero's pity party. You know full well I don't want a potential threat near Yuki and you still keep him around. At least I had the decency to join the night class and spare Yuki of another threat," I growled.

"You aren't here to complain about my choices are you?" he asked changing the subject.

"No I'm here to talk about something else," I agreed.

Thankfully he knew his turn to speak and he began his explanation. "There's a hunter in the school. I'm guessing you know who he is here for," my father said seriously.

"Zero…"

"It was a surprise visit and you can guess what this entails. Thankfully he is going to be teaching my beautiful night class students," he said going back to that annoyingly cheerful manner.

"Does he know?" I asked.

The room went silent and I could feel the tension build up. This was bad. If he didn't know then I wouldn't be able to have my hunting time. I wouldn't be able to walk around freely with my original features. The only time I had to truly be myself would be taken away.

"No and I think it would be best if we kept it that way," he said breaking my heart.

"This is bad! Fire him and get rid of him!" I exclaimed.

"I can't do that Naru-chan. I was the one who forced him into this," he said smiling dumbly.

"Dang it, you stupid old geezer! If I knew this I would have dug myself an underground dungeon where I could hunt! I'm going to starve because of you! Starve to death- you hear me?" I moaned as I pulled at my hair and paced the room frantically.

"Now, now Naru-chan, there isn't any reason to get this worked up-"

"No- I'll go crazy without the hunt then he'll find me out. What will I do if he finds me out? I'm going to go through hundreds of painful experiments. That's it I have to run away. I'll live in the amazon and hunt monkeys. I'd love to kill monkeys-"

"Narue!"

I stopped my ranting as I started breathing hard. The world seemed to be closing in although I knew how irrational I was being. Sometimes I could only ever see the most horrible situation in anything. I looked at the annoying man next to me and hit him on the head very hard.

"Ow why'd you do that Naru-chan? Don't you like your father anymore?"

"I'm reconsidering why I even thought of that. Why in the name of kami would you let him be the night class teacher? What do you think I can hunt during that time?" I growled.

"Let's talk about this later ok but don't worry I'm sure that Yuki and Zero are safe. I told the bad hunter to leave him alone," Kaien said much to my annoyance.

I left and ignored his insistent cries. What I needed now was a good hunt but that was obviously out of question. Now I had to hide my identity at night class as well. This was going to get damn annoying and even more inconvenient. Chicken heart was already bad enough to have twice a day but three times would be too much.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day went by quickly and I had made it a point to warn all the night class students to not even let a mention of my true identity to be compromised. The last thing I wanted was for the hunter association to add another creature in the list of their hunting agenda. This whole time I was sticking close to Takuma- almost hugging him to death. Somehow I felt like I would be losing the whole world if I let go.

"You know Naru-chan you are really clingy today," he stated.

"Yeah I know. I just don't like today. I hate hiding who I am and I'm damn pissed with Kaien," I grumbled.

"How is that related to the constant hugging?"

"I'm hugging you because you are very huggable and somehow it calms me ok," I growled before turning away and blushing.

"I never said I didn't like it," he added making my heart flutter in joy.

"You're constant flirting is disgusting," Aido growled.

"So is your face but I'm not complaining. Deal with it," I retorted smugly making him stand up ticked.

"Hey!"

"Now, now we are trying to maintain the Headmaster's pacifist ideals remember," Shiki said monotonously.

Aido huffed and I just kept hugging Takuma's arm. What did he care anyway? There were no dramas between Takuma and me unlike there are with other people. He was the one person I didn't have to hide anything from and the one person I could freely speak with. This was probably what people called love but for me it was a sense of comfort I couldn't find anywhere else. The contact just felt normal and normal was something I hardly felt.

The door opened to reveal the new teacher and I tensed a bit. Apparently the whole class was just as tense and angry so I wasn't left out. What was Kaien thinking? Making a move like this could cost his entire pet project. The class didn't start until Kaname walked in.

"I am Toga Yaguri and I will be your ethics teacher starting today. Before we start- hello vampires," he said catching the people I hadn't told in surprise.

"Yagari… isn't he the best hunter around?" Ruka asked.

"So he was the cause of last night's gunfire…" Aido said.

"Relax there's no need to worry. Today I am a qualified and ledgitament teacher for this class," Yagari reassured although the assurance didn't make me feel any safer.

"So you've come here to spy on the night class have you… or is the real reason you are here is to try kill one of us?" Kaname asked in his cool attitude.

"Well Kaname Kuran, regrettably my execution list is currently empty but if you find my lecture boring and fall asleep I might just add your name to it," he retorted.

I let out a small chuckle. It was nice to see a teacher not worship the ground Kaname walked on for once. To hear someone defy him was something even better. If he wasn't a hunter I might have fallen for him. Thankfully the night class students were riled up at the 'insult' to their _great_ master.

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that?" Ruka screamed.

"I will try to be careful- teacher," Kaname said closing his book.

My attention had turned to the door. Why was Yuki standing around outside? Why wasn't she leaving? I guess I could think about that after class ended right?

Thankfully the class had gotten started and I had actually found his lessons somewhat knowledgeable. Everything about the damn room was still tense and I clung (literally) onto the only normal- at least semi-normal student I had. I thanked kami for Takuma before going back to work. The class ended as well as our streak when someone threw a knife at the teacher.

I could see them practically glare holes into him the entire time. It was a wonder how he hadn't flinched even once. I looked at Takuma and thought about how I was going to word my sentence.

"I need to go out. Yuki's out there for some reason and the next class is definitely going to make me sleep. I don't want to be killed by the next teacher after all," I said poking at Mr Yaguri's previous provocative line.

"Sure but don't do this often or you'll fail," he replied.

I nodded and left the room to see the conversation between Yuki and Yaguri end.

"You can see him in the headmaster's guest room."

Yuki was about to run when she saw me. I beamed a smile before glancing at the frowning Yaguri. At least the mistrust was a two way thing.

"I'm coming with you Yuki," I ordered.

"But-"

"You think I'm going to leave you with a degrading vampire even though he is our sibling," I asked as Yaguri left.

She only nodded silently before she took off in her very slow human running speed. I followed her in a light jog as Kurama kept commenting about how awesome kitsunes were and how it was dumb to hide that awesomeness. We reached the door and Yuki stopped for a second. I could see the conflicting emotions written in her expression. I wanted to punch Zero for letting her make a face like that but I knew it was out of his control what he was.

The door opened and Zero looked shocked, "Yuki?"

"Oh so you call out Yuki's name but you ignore me," I said mockingly angry to lessen the heavy atmosphere.

"Go home," he said before going to close the door.

"Wait why are you doing this Zero? There's no lock on the door so you can leave anytime. So why are you listening to what that hunter says?" Yuki asked with so much care it made my heart constrict.

"My family have been vampire hunters for generations even my parents were vampire hunters. When I was a kid they used to be away for long periods of time and he used to take care of me and my brother. And that was when it happened- when I saw the first level E vampire," he said giving us his story.

I was intrigued. I didn't know much of the outside world. The school grounds hadn't restricted me but they were all I truly knew. Everything else was a mystery I never wanted to find out. Zero's story both annoyed and fascinated me. I had always thought that parents were meant to be there for kids but apparently I was misguided. The nurse he admire turned out to be a level E as well so he was probably untrusting because of that. What really shocked me in his story though was that the scary ethics teacher actually gave up his eye to save a brat like Zero.

"That night even after we broke her neck she continued to bear her fangs. For the first time I had become afraid of vampires. My master risked his life to teach me that lesson and so if he asks me to die-"

"No! Right now the only thing you're doing is choosing to hide in this room and give up on yourself! You're the one who made me take that gun even though I didn't want it so don't run away from me!" Yuki yelled as she clung onto the door for strength.

"Let her in," I said shocking the two.

"Narue-san…" Yuki mumbled as Zero just looked at me wide eyed.

I crossed my arms and frowned. I know what Yuki intended to do. She was planning to feed him her blood like she was some sort of snack bar. I didn't enjoy letting the two of them do it privately but it was better than having her hate me. She wouldn't love me anymore if I denied her Zero. I knew how much more she loved that degraded vampire over me. If it wasn't for that love I think I might have been civil to Zero.

"Yuki, you do what you think is right but I still won't encourage it. And Zero- if you so as much as hurt her I will personally kill you," I growled before leaving. Zero nodded at me giving me respect he had never shown before.

I sped across the hall and when I turned I couldn't bring myself to keep walking. This was like some cruel joke by kami. I would never be able to stop Yuki. She would just find another way to appease the monster Zero had become. If I had things my way I would've killed him by now.

"You are one messed up kit," Kurama said in my head.

'Shut it Kurama. What would you know about love anyway?' I retorted.

"Enough to know that you have a major older sister fetish. Do you intend to protect Yuki for ever? That human girl is weak but she is also mortal unlike you," he said shaking me up.

'Is it so wrong to crave for a family I could just keep to myself?' I asked the fox as I entered my mindscape.

~Mind-scape

"Know this Narue Uzumaki Namikaze; your life was meant for much more than a family. You have been blessed with the genes of a kitsune that could rule the world. Sadly you chose to not eat any human hearts and look where it has gotten you. Your pathetic weak state is only brought by the frailty of eating those sickening chicken hearts constantly," he lectured.

"Why do you keep asking me to eat humans Kurama? They aren't just food that I have to eat. They are living and breathing human beings," I said annoyed.

"I've about had it with trying to explain this to you kit. Yes you are family now but you are also still younger and under me. Once you taste a human heart I am sure you'll understand what I am talking about. You will wonder why you never listened to me so far," he grumbled.

I had just about had enough. Talking about eating human hearts was disgusting. Kurama had nothing but the best interests but I knew his morals were misplaced. The idea of hunting was enticing but the thought of living the rest of my life knowing I had killed someone was not something I wanted on my conscious.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End to another great chapter. At least I think it's great and I hope you do too. Narue is going to be going somewhere in the next arc. I'm pretty sure I have a vague idea about the plot to it. Much more interesting than the anime I hope. Ok it can seem like I hate the anime a lot and that's mostly because I do. It had a great thing going for it at the start and I kind of expected action and a plot that brought me to the edge of my seat. Apparently I was wrong about that. It kind of lost me when I got to the part where Kaname's reveals he is Yuki's sibling and then later reveals he is not. Very confusing if you ask me. It took me so many episodes to just accept that fact and then BAM!... it's not incest anymore. That sure was annoying and also a relief.**

 **To all you readers this chapter isn't going to be that amazing to be honest. I wrote it pretty quickly while I was watching the episode. Most of its going to be Narue's point of view so many of the things Yuki and Zero do are cut out. But I'm expecting that you know the story by now and that's why u r reading it. If not then watch it before you go to a fanfiction.**

 **Who do you want Yuki to be with?**

 **Only ONE person allowed.**

 **Llama out~**


	7. Pure?

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Hmm… Narue is going to be immortal. Damn right she is! I was writing the rest of the story and I think I'm getting somewhere. I especially love how I make Narue merciless during the fights. I mean she is a monster and I like to portray them properly- not some sparkly shit like Twilight. When Narue is in a fight you can see that she gets especially blood-thirsty and cruel although she isn't like that normally. Just a side effect of being a kitsune.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own shit (sad face)… except for my own. Ha lol did you get my pun? Ok I was just joking. I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto but if I did I would be Naruto's wife… but we're not going there.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ The next day

"Kaname… Make sure you get some rest- sleep well," Takuma said knocking at the door before he turned around to see everyone. I yawned and wiped my eyes. Why was I standing around for Kaname of all people? Oh right it was because Takuma as worried.

"It seems like dorm president Kuran is locking himself in his room," Rima deducted.

"Allright so what have you done this time Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked immediately assuming it was the loud blonde's fault.

"I didn't do it… besides if I did it he would punish me in front of everyone," he said changing from angry to a kicked puppy in an instant.

"That's true," Akatsuki agreed before he noticed the concerned Ruka.

"I'm sure he just has a few things on his mind," Takuma said kindly as he reassured Ruka.

"That's enough worshipping guys. Let's go to bed," I said yawning and walking away.

Before anyone could yell at me we turned to see a pile of books that nearly touched the ceiling. What was even more fascinating was how the maid somehow was able to carry all that without dropping it.

"Master Takuma. These are all the books you ordered. Would you like for me to put them in your room?" she asked.

"Oh yes that would be very helpful," he replied curtly.

"Do you know where Kaname Kuran is?" she asked.

"Yes do you need him for something?"

"A guest who will be visiting the dorm is requesting permission to enter," she answered holding out a sheet.

Takuma took the paper from her hands before his feelings erupted and he jumped backwards like a cat.

"This can't be! Why is he here?

"Are you alright Takuma?" I asked worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Aido questioned.

"This says that…. My grandfather is going to come here tonight!" Takuma yelled like a frantic girl in the middle of her periods.

I patted his back and helped him walk downstairs. The poor guy probably didn't like his grandfather. Must be some bad issues from the past.

"That's him… in the human world he owns a lot of high end companies. In the vampire world he is the patriarch of one of the most distinguished aristocratic families. Asuto Ichijou also known as Ichio and as a member of the senate he is the vampire with the most seniority," Takuma explained.

I was scared all of a sudden. Not that I didn't trust the night class to keep my secret but if Takuma's family was this involved in politics my existence would be a wild card. It was already hard enough to keep my kitsune form hidden in night class but also during other times would be annoying.

"I still don't get it. Why is he coming here?" Akatsuki asked.

"I don't know," Takuma answered.

"We have nothing to fear. They are the highest governing body in our society and our respect but in the end they are not the ones who rule us," Ruka explained.

"I know that's true but still I just- is still don't want him to come here and destroy the relative peace this dorm has established."

"I second on that. It's bad enough to have to keep my identity secret in class but also in the dorms- this is getting crazy. If I'm driven mad to the point where I look like a level E then it's your grandad's fault," I grumbled tiredly.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I wore some decent looking clothes. Although I refused to wear dresses I understood how much Takuma expected me to look like. I had to fit in for the night and that meant keeping a head distance away from the geezer senator. My family name was nowhere in the vampire culture and for all they knew I was a no name vampire from one of the lower aristocrats.

So I stayed in the corner and blended in. The smell of vampires and blood were always so intense here that I had forgotten about it entirely. Kurama's constant desires inside my head had intensified and somehow I began to feel it again.

My thoughts were cut off when the door opened revealing Takuma's grandfather. The man had no doubt lived half the life span of Kyuubi's which was impressive in itself. He had the same blond hair but blue eyes instead of green. Something was off about him like the other vampires. He wasn't anything like Takuma.

"I appreciate this warm welcome but the only reason I came to pay a visit is for my dear grandson. No need to stand on formalities," he said making his grand entrance.

"Hello Ichio. I am glad to see you are well," Kaname greeted as the older man looked at him weirdly.

"The last time I saw you, you had refused me to be your legal guardian," Ichio said catching me off guard by his bluntness.

"Yes I just didn't want to be coddled," Kaname said making up an obvious excuse.

"Kaname it isn't the time for this," Takuma whispered into Kaname's ears.

He frowned before he spoke, "Pure bloods are different from us aristocrats. Even if you are covered in blood nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for all of eternity," he said by Taking Kaname's hand and shocking everybody. "I pray that someday I will receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood."

Ruka and Aido got in the middle before anymore were said. I was standing amused at the interaction. The amount of people that worshipped Kaname like a god was just hilarious. The man may have been a pure blood but he wasn't some sort of god and I would never understand.

"You jest too much sir," Aido said looking as threatening as he could be.

"The daughter of Soen and the son of Aido," the older man said somewhat creepily.

"You say that knowing that asking a pure blood for his blood is the greatest taboo of vampires. I am not afraid of you!" Aido yelled as he bore his fangs before he was slapped by Kaname… yet again. I had begun to lose count of how many times Aido had been 'punished' by _lord_ Kaname. Sometimes I wondered if he was a masochistic pervert or something. Did he enjoy Kaname slapping him and humiliating him in front of everbody?

"I'm sorry I haven't thought him enough manners yet," Kaname said annoyingly.

"It's because you are pure Kaname that I am able to put my concerns at ease and let my grandson attend this academy- my lord," he said as he bowed and kissed his hand.

I watched in fascination. All the formalities of this world were something unknown in mine. Konoha's kages had always been people persons. They knew the villagers and although they were highly respected there was something casual about the way we acted towards them. I had to remind myself that these were politicians and business men like Danzo and not soldiers and leaders like Sarutobi.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Takuma, it seems that Lord Kaname has a great deal of trust in you. You keep serving him as well as you have been and keep an eye on him as well for those are the only reasons I am allowing you to stay here," I said to my grandson.

"Grandfather I am afraid you do not understand. You see I will only do what is best for my friend," Takuma replied much to my concern.

"It is you who does not understand. Make no mistake. Friendship based one a fictitious peace of the small world of this academy-"I said before being interrupted.

"Cross academy is peaceful! Um- so the head master said he would like for you to donate a lot to the academy this time around! You are actually Takuma's grandfather aren't you? We're here to escort you!" the joyful girl exclaimed.

"Follow us we'll take you the headmaster's office," a white haired kid said.

"Hm. Very well," I replied before I heard Kaname's voice.

"Ichio. Thanks for coming I look forward to seeing you in the future again."

"Me as well. Good night," I said before following the student.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I was walking to my home. Yuki, Zero and dad were probably going to eat breakfast- well dinner for them. I wondered what the headmaster was going to make today. He always made something delicious although I would end up eating the raw meat in the fridge. Sweets were still something I loved to eat however and I found myself getting addicted to chocolate.

I hummed a tune as I walked into the place that held so much beautiful memories and I walked to the kitchen. I smelt the aroma of the food being cooked and found myself wishing that I could still taste it. Everything I once loved like ramen tasted like cardboard now that I was a kitsune. Sugar seemed to be the only thing that held some taste.

"Hello my beautiful daughter!" he yelled as he hugged me.

"Hello," I replied as I dodged him only to let him run into the wall.

"You're so mean," he cried.

I took out the genjutsu and sighed in relief. It annoyed me so much to keep hiding who I truly was. I was a kitsune and sometimes I wish I went to a world where that was normal. Suddenly I saw Yuki walking in. I smiled at her before I grunted at Zero who followed along.

"What's for breakfast- I mean dinner?" I asked as I looked into the fridge.

"Why do you ask if you're just going to eat a raw slab of beef or chicken heart?" Zero asked coldly.

"Because unlike certain people on this table I long to be able to taste ramen just one more time. Everything but raw meat tastes like cardboard mixed with sludge," I grumbled before I found my beef.

"Why do my youngest daughter and my oldest son have to be so mean to each other?" my father figure cried.

"I don't remember making you my father," Zero growled.

"And I don't remember him being my brother," I said glaring at the white haired boy.

I could practically see the electricity between us until Yuki came in the middle and frowned. She pinched both of our cheeks really hard.

"Ita, ita, ita! Stop it Yuki-chan!" I moaned.

"It's Yuki-san to you since I'm older," she scolded.

"For once I'm agreeing with Narue. Let go of my cheeks it hurts," Zero growled.

"If you promise to make up."

"We're sorry!" both Zero and I apologised at once before we sat at the table.

I sat at the table as my ears went down and I rubbed my painful cheeks. I had whiskers there for kami's sake! It was a damn sensitive part of my body and that's why Sarutobi always used to punish me by slapping them. Thankfully no one here knew about it and I intended to keep it that way.

"My Yuki-chan is really good at keeping her siblings in their places," the headmaster yelled as he squished Yuki in his hug.

Despite the pain in my cheeks I found myself smiling softly at the scene in front of me. Zero was trying to pry Yuki from the older man and they were fighting. The moment no matter how chaotic was something that made me feel happy. This was the family I had never had. This was the wish I finally had granted for me. I didn't know why everyone stopped fighting and started looking at me all of a sudden.

"Narue-san, are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes- why do you ask?"

"You're crying," Zero pointed out.

I frantically wiped the tears away and noticed just how happy I was right now. For a second I wished that this moment wouldn't end. I wished that every day would be like this and that we would all be together- even Zero.

"How about we eat the food before it becomes cold," the headmaster said saving me.

They all dug in and I took the knife and fork as I cut into the raw meat. Although I wasn't normal anymore at least I had them. We ended up chatting and finishing up dinner. The headmaster had evilly left the dish-washing to Zero and me. We worked in comfortable silence as I washed and he dried.

"I trust you are still going to classes with Yuki," I asked.

"Yeah, are you jealous?" he asked.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. It must be nice being in the normal class away from vampires. What are the day class students like?" I asked.

"They're annoying and normal," he replied.

"Define normal. What do they talk about and like?" I asked.

"They talk about celebrities- specifically the night class," he said saying the word night class like it was a contagious disease.

I didn't know what to say. Zero had always annoyed me. In some ways the reason why I didn't like him was because I was jealous he was in the day class and Yuki loved him more. He hadn't trusted me in the start and that also gave me an excuse to be mean to him. Despite all of this I was only starting to reconsider my attitude towards him. He didn't have long left after all and it was only right that I would be civil to him.

"I'm sorry," I apologised as he looked at me shocked.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For hating you- for thinking badly of you although you had no control of your situation. I used to think you were a hypocrite because you were a vampire who hated other vampires. I guess I just realised I was the hypocrite. I used to hate everyone for blaming me for something I had no control over and here I am blaming you for something you had no control over. I blamed hating you on my nature and I kept using excuses to turn away from my ignorance and for that I am sorry," I apologised.

"You're forgiven. I hope we can start over," he said holding out his hands.

I took it and shook. A small smile graced my lips and I decided that this time around I would keep my negative thoughts out. That didn't change the fact that I was still vary of his bestial impulses. Those impulses were what brought us closer to animals and what made me wonder why vampires thought so highly of themselves for. Humans were more in control of their actions than vampires and somehow the beasts got themselves thinking higher than the other.

Once we were done I walked to the dorm. Sleeping at night was a crime when I could be out hunting. But sadly with all the different people about the school it seemed hunting wasn't an option. I guess class was going to be in session.

I went about the rest of the night doing things I would usually do like complaining, studying, and insulting Takuma when he was being annoying. Currently I was doing just that.

"Why'd you take away all my manga?" Takuma cried.

"Well maybe because you were giggling like a silly girl reading those stupid romantic fictions. I mean seriously a vampire glowing in the light? What is he a fairy?" I asked burning the last book of his with my fox fire.

"You're a sadist," commented Shiki.

"Don't get on her bad side Shiki," his counterpart Rima countered before pulling him away.

"Hmph. Why would I waste my talents pranking a bunch of tasteless models?" I asked before making my way through the door.

It was morning and I didn't like it one bit but I had to get to the dorms to go back to sleep. Thankfully Yuki and Zero were trying their hardest to handle the crowd. Sadly it didn't seem enough for Yuki. The crowd around her pushed her all the way to the moon dorm. Before she could do much Aido helped her in and closed the door.

"They're really jealous of you- it's so cute," he said creepily as Yuki looked at him unimpressed.

"Um would you let go of me please? I need to go back," she said trying to pull away.

I narrowed my eyes at Aido and he let go of her before muttering something about my protective nature. I didn't let my eyes trail off of him until he was a safe distance away.

"It's awfully noisy today," Ruka commented as we walked down the aisle.

"Well you do know the ball is coming up?" Akatsuki explained before Ruka looked intently at Kaname's back. I wanted to punch Ruka for being dense. It was obvious that Akatsuki had a massive crush on her but she refused to see anyone other than Kaname.

"I myself cannot wait for the ball," Takuma commented excitedly making my attention turn to my current best friend… maybe something more.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Information about a transfer student had reached the night class today. The worst part was that I was told that showing my identity to her would be a risk. As if it wasn't bad enough that I was starved from a hunt for five days now but any more time and I would risk becoming blood thirsty. I wondered for a second if this was how Zero felt every day. Kurama's insistent growling had only gotten worse. I knew I could only last a couple more days before I would go completely insane. It was also the reason why I was annoying Takuma and being a sadist towards him. The poor guy.

Currently I was taking my hunger out by eating the pocky sticks belonging to Aido. That boy loved his sweets as much as I did. The only difference was that sweet things were one of the few things I could taste while vampires could eat all kinds of foods.

"A late arrival- a transfer student. It's quite mysterious and somethings definitely wrong," Takuma said voicing out all of our thoughts. It didn't take long for Aido to notice I had eaten all of his pocky sticks.

"Hey those are my choco-biscuits! I was going to share them with lord Kaname. This day is only getting worse," he grumbled until most of the class finally noticed someone in their midst.

I was wondering when people would notice that a damn pure blood vampire was in our midst. I chose not to say anything because I was eating chocolate.

"This class looks like fun- say shouldn't this class have started already?" the white haired pure-blood asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Aido asked slowly.

"The hell?" she said before leaping three tables gracefully, "Excuse me boy do you think you can talk that way to me?" she asked as her power leaked out of her.

Everyone in the room was tense but I was just watching on curiously. A girl- no a vampire who exuded this much confidence and power was someone I didn't want to mess with. I sighed in annoyance as Kaname finally deemed it worthy to look at the new comer instead of his book.

"Shouldn't the new student introduce herself- Maria Kurenai?"

"If I upset you I'm sorry. Please forgive me Lord Kaname," she said jumping to his table just as gracefully as before when she suddenly did something unexpected. "I'm so happy I got to meet a pure-blood. I'm so happy!" she said rubbing her cheeks on his hand and shocking everyone. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. She obviously didn't consider him a threat if she was touching him so casually. Despite my warning bells going off at her I couldn't help but like the way she acted- a little bit.

"I'm sorry it seems I have made everyone a little bit uncomfortable. Perhaps it would be best if I came back another time," she said before leaving.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruka asked threateningly.

"Just leave it Ruka or you'll get wrinkles from frowning," Akatsuki sighed.

"Hey mind your own business!" Ruka yelled before our attention went onto a very disturbed Aido leaving the room. I looked at Takuma who was silent during the whole ordeal. Something was amiss though and no matter how much I liked her little prank on the night class, something about her smelt weird- almost like Yuki. Had she been near my sister?

My eyes narrowed and I found myself leaving the room as well. If she was a threat to my sister or anybody I cared about she would find her heart ripped out and eaten without mercy. I came up behind Aido and he jumped when I touched his shoulders.

"I need to teach all of you vampires how to sense chakra signatures," I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Spying on my older sister just like you are," I answered.

"I'm not spying on her. I'm spying on the new student… something about her seems off."

I nodded in understand as she suddenly came into view. She jumped around like a little scared girl but I knew that there was something wrong about her. She wasn't as weak or as timid as she made herself out to be.

"No! You pulled that gun on her for no reason! Why would you do that?" Yuki said coming up in front of the vampire.

"No- who are you?" Zero asked a bit out of breath.

"I-I'm Maria Kurenai," she said holding Yuki's shoulders.

"I'm sorry if he scared you. He's a guardian here at the academy like I am. His name is Zero and he's my partner! He generally doesn't take things this far- well not usually," Yuki reassured to the vampire who I knew was acting.

"Yes but I shouldn't be wondering around the grounds so late at night. I apologise," she lied before going to Yuki, "Thank you for protecting me so much Yuki. You're nice- I like girls like you. You see good girls like you taste especially delicious Yuki."

My frown deepened as my enhanced senses picked up those words. What was she? Some sort of lesbian creep maybe? Not that lesbians were creeps but she sure was. I frowned at her words and decided that I would have to do some research on that snow haired girl.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So I was thinking of what I should do for the rest of the story and came up with this realy angsty idea. I think this story is predominantly angst so why not continue it? Naru-chan's going to have a lot of fun fighting other people later on in this fiction. For now she has to wait patiently for a proper fight. I promise you guys that the fight scenes will be as well as I can write it.**

 **Does anyone else notice that Maria Kurenai practically kisses Yuki in the start song? I was thinking for a second if she was going to fall in love with her and say something like 'You know what Zero and Kaname I don't like you anymore. I think I prefer Maria Kurenai/Shizuka Hio.' Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she did because she got over the fact that she was committing incest after a couple of episodes so what's wrong with being gay right? Man Yuki is messed up.**

 **Does anyone feel sorry for her in the fact that she finally accepted that it was incest and then BAM! It's not anymore. I think if I was Yuki I would punch Kaname in the face and not talk to him for a life-time. Anyway I'm probably boring you guys so goodbye!**

 **Llama out~**


	8. Inevitable Change

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **I'm going to be ending arc 1 of vampire knight. What's going to be written next will be from vampire knight guilty. This chapter is a drag really. I mean it just goes completely with the actual story line I hardly had to make much up. For all of you action junkies I've written up a fight scene later on because I thought there wasn't enough in this. The only fight scenes so far consisted of Narue being super badass and cruel. The next one will be pretty good.**

 **For all you girls who want some ball room action this is the chapter! I'm guessing the majority population of my readers are girls- girls who like romance to be precise. I'll put in some although my version of romance is more from the heart than the kissing smoochy-smoochy type.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Naruto or Vampire knight but if I did Naruto would be shirtless more often… but we aren't going there today.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh no this is worse than valentine's day," Takuma said looking down at the excited females from the window.

"Hm what's this? Will you please ask me to be your dance partner?" Rima read out as she took the paper from Shiki's pocket.

"I'll pass you can have it Rima," he said before Maria took it from his hands.

"I heard that you are a model Senri. Hehe you're quite popular," she said giggling.

"Hey," Rima said annoyed before Maria ran out of class.

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Toga walk in. I was getting pissed. I hated morning classes. This was the last lesson and all I wanted was to go to sleep in the dark- or maybe hunt. I was starved beyond belief and it was a wonder how my stomach hadn't rumbled in class yet.

"Why aren't you all in your seats? Class has already begun," he said in his usual harsh way.

I noticed the way he paused as he looked at Maria. There was something definitely wrong about her if even Zero was making it a point to keep staring at her wearily. I frowned. All these questions were making me hungry and I so desperately wanted something to hunt.

"Narue are you alright?" Takuma asked as his gentle touch took me out of my hungered state.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me," I reassured.

"Are you sure? Lately you've been looking paler and paler," he whispered.

"Takuma, Narue this isn't a social class. This is ethics and if you continue your chatter I will make sure to put a bullet through you," Toga Yaguri growled.

Kurama was shouting from within my head to rip the man's heart out. I was tempted but I decided to let out a few breaths and keep the straightest face I could hold onto.

"Sorry sensei I'll keep it in mind," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes before he continued his lecture. My thoughts weren't on the content of the chapter I was learning. In fact my mind was far away from most of the things I would usually think of. To me right now everyone was prey. Whether they be the pure-bloods, aristocrats, humans or even a damn level E. I just wanted to rip something into shreds and feel the still pumping heart in my hands.

The constant ticking of the clock drove me mad. I wanted to bight into something and before I knew it the victim was my lips. I drew some blood but thankfully the clock struck and the teacher walked out. I knew I wasn't being conspicuous but I was going crazy right now. I quickly got up and ran out of the room.

I used the body flicker as I made my way to my room. Quickly I shut the door and crawled to the corner between the window and the book shelf. Something about having a closed room behind me made me feel safer. Right now that small reassurance was the only thing that kept me from pouncing.

"Let it go kit. Eat someone. I'm sure you won't regret it," Kurama said seductively.

"Go away! I don't want to!" I yelled as I clutched my head in pain.

I felt like there was a glaring abyss in me which could only be filled by my vile desires. I wanted blood. I wanted the hunt… but there was none. The enticing feeling of the hunt was everything I wanted right and it took all my will not to succumb.

"Narue…"

What was he doing here? I looked up at the familiar vampire in vile desire. What would it feel like to tear through the flesh of the person you loved the most… his heart so close to me to the point where it was in my hands. The constant beating slowly fading as I consumed his living source.

"No! Go away Takuma! Go away! I-I don't want you to see my like this!" I screamed as I chucked a book at him which he simply caught.

Much to my horror he came down beside me and pulled back the hair from the nape of his neck. Tears streamed through my face as I looked into his green eyes. The reflection it showed of me was contrasting to his beautiful, calm features.

"Have you ever tried sucking blood? You want the heart right? Blood is very similar to the heart so I'm sure it will satisfy you even if a little bit," he whispered.

I didn't reply as I looked at his flesh in fear of going too far. I shivered as I held him tight but instead of feeling that depraved hunger I felt a sense of desired peace. I bared my fangs and bit into his neck. Somehow I didn't feel the need to suck. Sucking was a vampire thing. No- what I needed was just the flesh and he couldn't provide that. I quickly pulled away and found a will-power I had never known before. It was like my body refused to harm him.

"T-The Kyuubi is telling me to e-eat you but I can't. If I do I won't be able to live with myself… I love you," I whispered before I left the room in swirling leaves.

I ran as fast as I had ever run in my entire life. My whole body ached in a pain that would never be satisfied unless I hunted. I burst into the headmaster's office and fell to the ground panting. It was degrading to be seen like this in front of the man I looked up to.

"Naru-chan… are you alright?"

"I-I need to hunt right now," I answered quickly as I gripped my chest.

"It's morning… I'll set it up right away," he said to my relief.

I walked into a small room and noticed a few rabbits tied up. I nearly blanched as I imagined them unable to even run away from the cruelty that was going to befall them. It wasn't something I wanted to imagine but the memories always came back. That is why I knew I could never do that to a human. The day would always come back to haunt me.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A couple of days later…

The transfer student was a handful for Takuma. Kaname was being annoying and not doing anything about it either. So because of the incapability of the night class I decided to help Takuma out myself. It was also a bonus because we never really grounded our relationship. I couldn't blame him considering it would complicate his situation with Ishio if I were found out. To the vampire world I was a lower aristocrat and that meant a relationship with someone as prestigious as him would be disastrous.

Right now that stupid transfer student had run of to look around the day class in the damn morning! As if she didn't know I was sleepy enough and now I had to drag my tired ass around the school. She was really making Kurama and me very angry. If anything I wouldn't have felt bad if I ripped out her heart.

"You can't go that way! The day class is still in session. Oh no this could get very dangerous. Maria!" Takuma warned as he looked at all the fan boys and girls looking our way.

"Don't worry I just want to look at the café terrace. This will be fun," she said in her annoyingly squeamish voice.

"Listen to us for a second will you transfer student! I didn't drag my sleepy ass here to deal with your childish annoyance," I growled.

Before I could say anything both Takuma and I turned around in fear. It was our worst nightmares come true. I still needed to catch that stupid little brat and looking at what's behind us only made me want to tear her apart even more.

They were fan girls/boys.

I managed to jump on the heads of anybody who tried to grab me but sadly Takuma wasn't as agile. I chased after Maria in annoyance. I was going to skin that brat alive! I jumped and swung just as swiftly as she had. That brat no matter if she was pure-blood or not wouldn't annoy me like that and get away with it. Much to my surprise she stopped moving when we were further away from everyone.

"Dammit you little brat, why did you go off and do something that stupid?" I asked ticked.

"Little brat? I would watch my tongue Narue Cross… or is that Narue Uzumaki Namikaze?" she asked shocking me.

"So you know my name _little brat._ Should that scare me or something?" I taunted not in the mood to face her shit.

"Such language. What exactly are you? You have a lot of confidence from someone who comes from a low aristocrat family and the way everyone looked at you during that class with the hunter…" she said giggling.

"It isn't something I give away to just anyone and not something I give away to someone I don't have one ounce of trust for. I see the way you look at Yuki. Keep away from her or I might just kill you," I said in a low voice.

"Oh scary," she mocked before leaving.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The encounter with Maria was something I was pondering. There was _definitely_ something going on with her. Maybe I would monitor her movements in the future but for today she was going to have to wait. There was a bigger problem I had to address. That lesson with Toga Yaguri I had let out bloodlust no doubt. He was human and although that did mean he couldn't sense it as well if there was just enough he definitely would.

He was a skilled hunter. He could sense vampires. All these different variables I was thinking about only pointed to the sour fact that I would be on his radar. There was no doubt that he had figured out my identity. No one would possibly guess a kitsune to be part of the equation in a world full of vampires alone. No- the problem was that my moves were being tracked now.

Just as my thoughts wondered deep into the subject I felt a presence behind me. I kept walking deeper into the hall way so as to not be heard. The dorms were full of alert ears after all. Every word was a double edged knife in the mouths of demons whether they be human or vampire.

"Hello sensei. What would possibly bring you to me today? Do you need help with something?" I asked turning around and putting on a friendly smile.

He frowned and gave me a no nonsense face, "Don't play with me Narue _Cross_. What are you?" he asked me.

"So blunt sensei- I didn't take you for that kind of a man," I teased.

I smiled foxily. It seemed my kitsune nature was taking over and I was become the replica of a twisted trickster. The poor man had better be prepared to take some fun. I walked slowly towards him with the same playful smile plastered over my face. What could I say- I just wanted to play with him a bit and the fox inside of me refused to look weak no matter what. It wasn't because I was evil or sly but more because it was a defence mechanism.

"Don't play with me child. You aren't a vampire and yet you aren't a level E. That bloodlust however couldn't have been fake," he deducted.

"Vampire? I'm no such thing and don't even compare me to them. They follow the lead of that bastard Kaname like they're his little dogs. I follow no one and no human but myself," I answered somehow becoming defensive that he even thought I was a vampire.

"So then what exactly are you?"

"Sensei, do you think I'll just give away my secret because you asked me? For a teacher you sure aren't bright," I teased.

"Tch, don't play with me monster," he snarled while taking out his vampire gun.

I raised an eyebrow and my kitsune nature died down. I hated that word. I hated it so much it brought me pain. I hadn't been called that since I had come here but the emotional abuse I had faced had not left my mind. I realised I must've let my eyes turn into slits for a second.

"I'm no monster _hunter_ and don't ever call me that again… I'm done talking with you and I don't have to answer any of your questions," I growled before I disappeared in a swirl of fire.

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. This day had been so disastrous. I ended up making enemies of both the hunter and the pure blood vampire. Something about both of them sent warning bells up my spine. Toga was a skilled and highly attuned hunter and someone not to be trifled with. Maria Kurenai was obsessing over something I didn't know and hopefully it wasn't Yuki. The disturbing thing about all of this is that both of them were onto me. The only two people I was meant to keep away in the first place were suspicious of me. Even worse was the fact that I had come to know Maria Kurenai's identity as Shizuka Hio. It wasn't hard to figure out all the pieces when you were obsessing over something. What I didn't know was why she exposed herself to the academy in such a precarious position. However both of them were suspicious now.

"You know for one of my kind Narue you are quite dumb," Kurama commented getting me pissed.

'Then what should I have done _oh great Kyuubi,_ ' I asked sarcastically.

"For starters you shouldn't have gotten emotional when he called you a monster. It gave away a lot more about you than you could imagine. Secondly you should have never let down the ruse of being on top. Maintaining a cool and calm demeanour no matter the position is what intimidates the opponent. At least your kitsune half understood."

I sighed because I knew he was right. 'Look Kurama I'm tired right now. After what you made me do in the class I was almost going to kill a human. Why do you keep doing this to me? I thought we were going somewhere,' I asked sadly.

"Despite what you think kit you are family. You might think of me as evil or sadistic right now but you aren't being true to yourself," he said softly enough to make me believe it was someone else entirely.

'You say that Kurama but I cannot kill a human. If I do kami forbid the insanity that would befall me. However despite everything you keep telling me, did I not accept the fact that I had to hunt?' I asked.

"Sadly hunting a rabbit and hunting a human are two very different things. It is the natural order of things that put us above both the humans and the vampires. It's exactly like a lion telling everyone it's going to go vegetarian," Kurama said making me sweat drop at the comparison.

I frowned. It was too late in the morning to be thinking about something like this. I was tired and everything in me was exhausted but I knew the blissful ignorance sleep provided would only prove to be temporary. I need a release of a different sort. I needed to go into the sun and do something I had trained to do every day back in Konoha.

I took of my school uniform and put on the shinobi gear I had custom modified to wear for training. I wore; black baggy pants that were tight at the ends, standard shinobi sandals and an orange and black tank top shirt. I made my way down to the small clearing behind the school where I practised most of the time. It made me feel safe in so many ways. It reminded me of the training ground Sarutobi and I trained in. although the training was for something ominous it was still the few memories I had of a relatively normal childhood.

I took out my kunai as I reached the spot and made a clone of myself. Quickly the clone henged into what I imagined an older version of Sasuke would look like. I found it fun to look at his smug face every time I kicked it (although it was technically mine). We traded blows after blows and I found myself losing myself in the flow of it all. Soon it became more like a meditative dance than it was a spar. I lost myself until I finished and heard clapping sounds.

"Impressive. That is not a style I have seen before," I heard Kaname say.

"It is not from this world after all. This world also has a lot of amazing styles I one day wish to learn. I could join competitions, a dojo or maybe even become a master," I said wishfully.

"Yet you speak like you will never attain such goals. Why?" he asked.

"I can feel it you know?"

"Feel what exactly?"

I looked him hard in the eye, "I can feel this façade of peace slowly going to fall apart. It won't be long until the inevitable and then what? Run? Hide? Live a life in the shadows without a family or become a monster? This is the sad fate that threatens us… well at least me."

"Yes indeed. You may be right but for now you shouldn't be here. The morning isn't for people like us," he said.

"Yes I understand," I said before walking behind him to the dorm.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It wasn't long before I had to prepare for the ball. Honestly it was a waste of time. A dress wasn't something I felt the need to wear and I preferred my casual anyway. I looked at my classmates in annoyance. They were all getting ready whether or not they liked it but I was still refusing.

"I will not wear a dress," I confirmed again.

"Narue this is a compulsory event. Why won't you wear a dress anyway?" Akatsuki asked.

"I will not go because I abhor dresses with a passion. Don't even expect me to wear one on my wedding day. It's bad enough that I have to wear a skirt for school. This is too much!" I growled.

"Well then I guess we will just have to hold you down," Aido said smirking.

I gulped as every member of the night class except for Kaname gathered around me. This was their chance to see me in a dress. Every damn year they annoyed me with the stupid ball no matter how many times I told them I wouldn't wear a dress or go. This time however it seemed no wouldn't be an answer.

As inappropriate as the next part sounds I want all you readers to know that I Narue was NOT raped. Nevertheless it was highly inappropriate for the class to undress me and force another dress onto me. My genjutsu even went down for a while as I struggled. Thankfully Maria Kurenai wasn't here to witness that ordeal.

"There you go Naru-chan you look cute," Takuma said much to my dismay.

I sulked in a corner unable to hide my flushed face. Thankfully burying your head in your knees seemed to do the hiding quite well. This was so embarrassing. Why did they even want me to wear a dress in the first place? I sulked for a bit longer until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around able to push the blush down although not able to pull my ears back up from their fetal position. All in all I probably looked like a kicked puppy- in a damn dress!

"I'm sure you look beautiful Naru-chan. All you need is, is to be confident in yourself," Takuma encouraged holding out his hand. Somehow what he had said made me feel overjoyed.

I didn't know what to do. I hated dresses. It made me feel weak. Every time I wore one it reminded me of the other normal girls in Konoha. I wasn't meant to be normal I was meant to be a fighter. The first time I had worn one even Sarutobi didn't look happy. In fact he was the one who told me to take my situation seriously- I was meant to be a weapon after all.

But this was now.

I held out my hand and got up before I placed the genjutsu around my body again. I stood up and walked away. I guess this once I would be going to that stupid ball with a dress on. I shut the door and decided to at least take a look at myself. I was stunned. The dress wasn't anything I had seen before. It was a pastel peach with a net pattern from my neck down to my arms and hips. It hugged the body at the top and dropped down like flowing waves at the bottom. I blushed before shaking my head.

I combed my shoulder length blond hair and straightened it out as best as I could. I closed my eyes and reminded myself that the past was over now. Now I was presented with an unknown future of either joy or sadness. I had a family for now. Before long time would pass by and consume their life but I would remain untouched. It ached my heart but it was enough to know the reality of the situation. I had come to see coming to this place as a gift from Kami but I knew otherwise. If this were a gift, then why was I a kitsune, why was everything going wrong and why could I feel the future going to break apart into a million pieces?

I made my way to the ball anyway and ended up being crowded by a bunch of boys who wanted me to dance with them. It wasn't a wonder that I refused them politely although they just wouldn't bug of. Apparently I was known more for being the delinquent female along with Akatsuki. It usually surprised people when they saw me act kindly although on the outside I looked sort of like a really pretty MMA fighter. Nonetheless I managed to get them off of me… so when I saw Takuma acting all flattery around them you could imagine my annoyance.

"Takuma-" I growled as I drew out his name threateningly.

He backed away from the girls and came to join me for the ball. I guess it wasn't a mystery as to why he was acting like this. Despite his natural kind and playboy-ish attitude we had something more than other people. At first I had come to think of it as really close friendship but it grew into something more. It wasn't lust but we knew it was love. Somehow I never once felt the need to kiss him or show affection to let him know we were meant to be something more. In return he never said it out loud but instead showed it in his actions.

The ball was going good and everything was well for a second as I danced with Takuma. I felt so happy to be in his arms and by his side but there was something wrong. My instincts told me to leave when I could. Everything in me was screaming to search for the trouble instead of staying here. I pushed down those feelings because I wanted this moment to be held dearly within my heart more than I wanted to run out there and see what was going to happen.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I stabbed my hand into the woman's heart. Despite the cold exterior I was unhappy about how the situation escalated so far. Shizuka Hio had come here to kill me. It was an added bonus that she got to tame Zero to her will. Her cause to fight for the man that was wrongly killed was worthy but I had a worthy cause as well. Protecting Yuki was something that was a priority of mine.

"You don't seem surprised Skizuka Hio," I noted.

"No- in fact I came here to kill you by using Yuki as your assassin," she replied confirming my suspicions.

"She would have been the perfect choice."

"My healing powers have been restrained by Zero's gun and then you came to pierce my heart knowing it would kill a pure blood like me," she replied silently reminding me of the sin I just committed.

I moved my fangs down to her neck as I bit. Her blood was delicious and something I just had to admit ran with amazing power I knew I needed.

"I find it amusing that this is how it ends. I remember meeting you when you were just a boy- you desired the same thing I did," she said thinking back to the past.

"That is the one thing that has not changed," I answered taking my hand out of her and ending it, "I promise that your life will not be in vain. I will find the very thing that you hate the most and destroy it- those who twisted our fate- the fate of the pure bloods."

"You have drunk the blood of another pure blood and have gained new powers- but now an ominous future is the one that awaits you. Only jetlag darkness lies ahead of you- Kaname," she predicted although the sadness wavered her once steady voice.

"I'm well aware of that," I said with my steady resolve. I watched as her eyes closed and the depraved life of Shizuka Hio had finally ended.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How was the chapter? I kind of thought it was annoying to write although it does set the stage for the important story line which is coming up next. This chapter just goes along with the story. I promise the next chapter will have twists and turns you could not possibly have imagined.**

 **To Hilt51 I'm sorry but I can't do what you want** **I hope you can forgive me but Narue/Yuki/Takuma aren't going to be a thing. Then technically speaking Yuki would have three lovers including Zero and Kaname. The fact that she can't pick between the two is already bad enough so I don't want to add someone else into the mix. I can understand where she is coming from though. If two absolutely gorgeous and beautiful guys were doting on me it would be hard to pick. I would go for the one who is less broody but that's just my preference. Poor Yuki can't make up her mind though.**

 **Narue however truly loves Takuma in a different way compared to Kaien Cross or Yuki. She is like a super-close best friend if you want to look at it that way. I wanted her love to be expressed in actions more than intimacy. You already get enough of that with Yuki and Kaname. If you get me then review it. Sometimes I think my version of love is pretty confusing and different to what is written in most books.**

 **Anyway llama out~**


	9. Depraved Torture

**Hello curry-llama here!**

 **I am proud to say that I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and the next one which hasn't been updated yet. Remember how I promised some action? Well now I'm sure you'll be getting some!** **In fact this is the most action I've written in this story so far. Don't skip over it. There are some things in the action scenes that will be important to the story line later on.**

 **Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my work. I didn't expect this story to be so popular truth be told. But I'm glad you all like it. So far Kaien Cross is my favourite character in this whole anime. He's funny-light hearted and serious all at the same time and he's also mysterious in his own subtle way unlike Kaname or Zero where the mysterious broody nature is blatantly obvious.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto. I'm also running out of ideas for highly inappropriate things I would do if I did own them. All I know is that I would get highly inappropriate with Naruto… but we're not going there.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I turned around along with Takuma as we felt the save overpowering feeling. It was the feeling of someone very strong just dying like that. I drew into my kitsune senses as I closed my eyes and focused my breath.

It was Shizuka Hio's smell. I instantly went on alert. That woman was bad news and whatever was happening with her could possibly affect either Yuki or me. If it was indeed like that then it would be a problem if I didn't know the situation. I quickly disappeared into the crowd despite Takuma's calls. Sadly the moment couldn't last just that second longer.

I body flickered towards the smell and ended up in front of a blood thirsty Zero being knocked out. Both the headmaster and my ethics teacher looked at me wide eyed and I looked back at him before I looked at Zero who was still squirming.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh. Help Toga-san get Zero out of here before anyone comes by," my father figure said.

I narrowed my eyes but decided to trust him. Whatever was happening with Zero was obviously something he didn't want Yuki to see. If my senses were right she was running this way. The pitter-patter of her feet was so damn loud for a guardian. I would have to correct her on that to be fatal mistake but for now I had to hurry.

Quickly I looked at the latest problem and frowned. I took him by the shoulder and jumped down the building. My sensei followed after me although he climbed down being a human who is unable to land from such heights without consequence. We ran a safe distance before I slowed down and looked at the taller man questioningly.

"Did this idiot kill Shizuka Hio?" I asked.

"I'm not sure for the moment. We don't have enough information to claim something like that however there is motive," he informed me.

"Dammit! He knew that she was the pureblood. Why didn't he stop Kaname from letting her into the academy?" I asked annoyed.

"I asked the same thing but the fool places too much trust in monsters like you," Yaguri said much to my displeasure. I growled unable to hide the contempt of hearing that annoying word again. Did he always have to refer to me as a monster?

"You don't like it do you?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Being called a monster," he answered.

"Would you like being called a monster Mr Yaguri-san? From the day I was born till now I have yet to eat a human."

"That doesn't null the sour fact that you are still not human," he replied much to my dismay.

"For a so called non-monster and a civilised _human_ you sure are letting a poor mild and meek girl carry a dead weight level E. This level E I am holding did the same thing to me before," I retorted in anger.

He tched before taking Zero from me. I knew I could carry the older boy but the truth was I just couldn't be bothered and I needed a conversation changer. That man was onto me and I knew he suspected me of being something more. Needless to say we put our differences aside and stuck to travelling there as fast as we could. Where there was, I had no clue because I was following the eye-patch douche. We surprisingly ended up in the spot where the headmaster would lock me up in the room with the rabbits. I held down my bloodlust as the smell of blood filled the air.

We walked down the path and into the small room. He put Zero down so gently I almost wondered if he actually loved Zero beneath the cold exterior. He got to work quickly by chaining him up and placing the necessary seals around him to keep him in place. Zero woke up in an enraged state as his eyes shone red and his seal burned with depravity. Somehow I knew the façade of peace I held tightly was slowly going to come to an end. During the moment of angst I didn't notice Toga hands coming at me quickly. I felt the force impact me onto a wall but I didn't flinch.

I didn't know why I hadn't reacted. Maybe I thought he wasn't in fact a threat? However it was something I was trained to notice my whole child-hood and I hadn't even noticed it. His threatening demeanour only helped bring out my defence mechanism. I had nothing over him to be true. The one thing I did hold was a façade of fearlessness.

"Tell me Narue Namikaze why that name isn't recorded in the vampire registry? Are you by chance a pure blood… by the way you have been acting to Kaname Kuran I wouldn't be surprised if you are," he deducted much to my amusement.

"Far from it in fact," I smirked.

"Your games are tiring. You may be playing the stupid fool of a headmaster as a saint but you aren't fooling me," he growled.

"Fooling? Why would I need to fool the headmaster? He knows everything about me and more unlike you- but I'm guessing you are annoyed at the withheld information am I correct?" I provoked.

"Just because you are a _weak frail girl_ doesn't mean I will hold back on you," he said using my own words against me.

"But sensei it's wrong for you to torment a student," I cried out in mock hurt before I sent him a sly grin.

It seemed my tormenting was working. Kurama was congratulating me inside my head and telling me to unleash my power upon him. I had to refuse the offer and instead chose to fight him fairly. I brought my right hand up and pivoted to the left forcing his grip on my throat to break unless he wanted a broken wrist. Just as quickly I brought my elbows up from below as I aimed for his chin. He quickly dodged the fatal attack that could have killed him much to my relief. Sadly the only attacks I had been thought were ones used to kill others with.

"Are we really going to fight in front of a deranged level E?" I tormented knowing he had ties with Zero.

"Let's take this outside," he agreed although angry at my comment. I was also slightly annoyed that I had to say something that mean about Zero but it was a necessary tactic.

"You know I've never fought in a dress before and I really don't want to ruin it," I said trying to make an excuse to stop the fight.

"Then why don't you just give me some answers _monster_?" he asked making me agitated. I quickly took in a few breaths. This was just how he was trying to get my judgment clouded. Unlike him I wouldn't let that anger get to me. Instead I smiled a toothy grin as I took my flowing river stance. I wondered how fun it would be if I could use ninjutsu on him.

We jumped at each other at the same time. He pulled out a gun and started shooting at me. I quickly dodged the bullets as I jumped and spun in the air aiming a palm attack at his throat as I plummeted at him. His hand blocked my attack as he tried to kick me away. I pivoted my body mid-air as aimed another palm strike to the back of his head this time. He ducked in a swift motion and swept my feet just as I landed.

Before I lost my footing I bounced of my hands and landed on the ground away from him. I was smiling in excitement. It was a long time since I had a good hand-to-hand fight with someone who wanted to hurt me. Sure in Konoha there would be a whole line of people who would put their hands up to get a chance to hurt me but here there wasn't. He didn't look so happy however.

"Aren't you having even a bit of fun _sensei_? We are just getting warmed up aren't we?" I asked in a cocky voice.

"Tch. You're holding back. Why aren't you using your powers?" he asked me.

I decided to humour him, "Before I used my powers there used to be a time when hand-to-hand combat was my forte. All those enemies… Now you're just making me miss them," I complained somewhat annoyed that I was actually missing the thrill of combat Konoha had provided me with.

"You've killed before haven't you? Was it a lie when you said you didn't eat those victims of yours?" he asked.

"Eat them? I'm sure most of them would've tasted like crap anyway, but I would never eat someone I killed in battle," I replied slightly disgusted.

"By any chance could you just tell me what I need to know?" he asked.

"Hmm… how about you just let me go and stop asking questions? We could have a friendly spar later on- yep that would be good," I said standing up straight and clapping my hand.

"Who said I was about to let you walk away?" he growled much to my dismay.

I prepared my stance again and he took out his gun which (btw was a vampire gun and wouldn't work on me anyway). We were about to jump when I felt another presence get in the middle of us. I thanked Kami that the headmaster had come in at the right moment. Sending my teacher to the hospital wasn't something I wanted to do.

"Stop fighting you two! This is a school of peace between vampires and humans and you must abide by it! And what exactly are you doing Naru-chan? Getting into a fight with your sensei is unacceptable," he scolded.

I pouted on the outside but truthfully on the inside I was happy. I wondered if this was what it felt like to be scolded by a parent. Although the headmaster was immature I knew it was a coping mechanism he had put up in place to seal his real personality. I kind of liked his immature vibe however.

"If you would just tell me what is going on then there wouldn't be a fight in the first place," he growled.

"It's not my place to reveal Narue's secrets to someone she doesn't trust," my father figure defended to my relief.

"Before we fight about something so meaningless as my existence can we move onto the important topic that is Zero?" I asked.

"…His position is… precarious. There isn't much we can do for him sadly. We will just have to leave him be," Cross said as we walked inside and became silent as we saw an awake and blood thirsty Zero.

"Zero…" the headmaster said sadly almost like a small part of him thought this wouldn't happen. I just looked on sadly at the sad state of his depravity. He pulled at his chains and growled. How a vampire could do something like this was beyond me. Why did the world have so many cruel people?

"Please t-this i-is enough l-let me die," he begged in pain.

Toga took out the gun when the headmaster put a hand on it. "Wait… Zero, Yuki is waiting for you so you can't just give up," he said.

Y-Yuki…" he mumbled.

Suddenly we heard the sound of something breaking outside. I turned my head around and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"What was that noise?"

"It couldn't be- does the senate know of Shizuka Hio's death already?" Toga asked before we rushed out.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

We ran outside for no reason. Thankfully there weren't any senate members. I sighed in relief and wondered what the sound was. My attention turned to Toga Yaguri now. Shizuka Hio was killed but somehow I suspected that this was just the start of what was to come. She came for a reason- a reason I knew nothing about. Hopefully it had nothing to do with Yuki or Zero but from the looks of things it did.

"Dad I need to ask you something," I said looking at the man in front of me.

"What is it?"

"Why would you let Shizuka Hio come to cross-academy if you knew this was going to happen?" I asked angrily although I didn't show it.

"These things just have to be dealt by the vampires themselves," he replied seriously.

I didn't press on further. I would go back to the dorms and take of this stupid dress and equip myself with some weapons. I didn't feel safe running around in a dress when I had worn pants my whole life. Sadly it seemed the headmaster noticed my attire.

"Naru-chan you're wearing a dress!" he said squishing me.

I sighed and tried pulling him off of me to no avail. It was annoying to have people see me a dress.

"You look so pretty. Why don't you wear it more often?" he asked catching me off guard.

"Really? You want me to wear it? You like it?" I asked softly.

"Hmm. Why do you think I wouldn't like seeing you in one?" he asked.

"No it's just that _they_ always told me to keep my clothes practical," I mumbled before realising Toga was listening to me.

The headmaster looked at me sadly before smiling. I waved my goodbye and left. Somehow those words made me feel happy. I almost wanted to forget whatever it was that was bugging me. Everything was blissful until Kurama's panic caught in my head.

"Kit there are a group of highly trained people hiding in the trees!" he yelled inside my head.

I instantly realised he was correct. Why did the one time I had to fight opponents be the day I dressed like this? The one damn time! I cursed. I hastily side stepped a projectile from behind me. My instincts took over as I flipped, dodged and manoeuvred away from the weapons. I was caught in a string of movements and before I realised it I felt a kick to my side. I was about to fall when I just forward rolled to the side. I quickly took the second they stopped to look at my attackers. There were at least 8-9 of them and all of them seemed to be vampires wearing black masks to cover their face. I noticed some kind of emblem on their chest.

"Why are you attacking me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious- it's because you are different," one of the answered before charging at me.

I dodged his attack before sweeping his feet and tripping him over. I cursed unable to find a kunai anywhere on me. My mind wandered to what he had said. Did this mean they knew I was a kitsune? I cursed realising what was going on.

"Dammit you figured out quicker than I imagined," I said angrily as I let down the genjutsu which covered my fox ears and tail.

I stood before them with Kurama's power surging within me as I felt my tail wave behind me and my fox ears stick out in place of the human ones. The looked at me slightly wide-eyed but that was to be expected. These people were notified but they had not seen someone like me before.

I had quickly come to dodge all their attacks while I conversed with Kurama in my head. I needed a plan of attack and using my fire jutsu arsenal I was sure they would all perish in a way I see fit. Might as well have some fun while killing them right?

'Katon Style and Futon Style: Akai kaze no Jutsu' I exclaimed in my head as I did the necessary hand seals. The fiery whirlwind blew towards my enemies as they tried to dodge it. I enjoyed watching them burn to crisps. Correction- the kitsune in of me enjoyed watching them burn. The whirlwind however only proved to take down three of them. I still had six little bats left to kill.

One of them came from behind me as he swung his katana my direction. I ducked underneath the strike and broke his legs. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his legs. This one was going to tell me who sent him. The next two came at me from behind and I used my tail to whack them away before I jumped onto my hands grabbing a dropped projectile and throwing it at one of the vampire's necks.

I swiftly made my way to the vampire who I broke the legs off and took his katana before rushing to the other four vampires. Judging from their brute strength most of them were powerful aristocrats but why hadn't they used their elemental powers yet? All aristocrats had powers of some sort and most were elemental but here are these strong vampires who don't use elemental attacks. This wasn't a fair fight. Maybe I wouldn't use my elemental attacks either then.

I blocked an attack before I kneed the man in his stomach and blocked the one from behind me. Quickly in a swift motion while the man behind me was recovering from the block I pivoted my body and decapitated the man I had kneed before. I found myself fighting against the remaining three vampires as I blocked dodged and cut them. Taking my chance I tore of one of their emblems before burning the man. This was getting boring. They weren't even a match for me. By the end of this there wouldn't be any survivors left to remember what I am.

I slashed down the remaining three easily and brutally before I walked over the last survivor I had kept alive on purpose. Kurama was joyful inside of me and I was hungry but I would never eat anybody I killed during a battle. I wouldn't eat a human period but the amount of blood was nauseating. Speaking of blood why hadn't the other vampires come? I knelt in front of the vampire who I had broken the legs of. He dragged himself to the tree in fear as he sweated. This situation was weird.

"Look you coward. Here you are fighting a girl who doesn't even have weapons on her, is wearing a dress, and is finally happy, and when you get beaten you are running away like a coward? Men like you are disgusting. Face your last breath with dignity or die a dog," I spat.

"P-please d-don't kill me!" he begged as he fell onto my legs and gripped onto me. I frowned at him but I needed him to tell me what was going on. So many questions were to be asked but I also just wanted to end his life as horribly and as painfully as I possibly could. Unlike the rest of them he wasn't a man.

"Look you give me the name of your boss, why he wants me and why you didn't use your powers other than brute strength and I will let you live," I said angrily.

I expected him to be crying tears as I made him speak but all of a sudden his demeanour changed. A knowing smile drew itself on his face and almost made him look like a different man. I sensed it too late. My arms went limp but I tried my best to take the dart out of my neck. Slowly I slumped to the ground and now the only things I could move were my eyes and my fingers. Inside I was panicking and Kurama was nervous but I didn't let it show. Instead I put a smile on my face.

"Heh it seems I've lost. Great plan Mr Phantom," I said only being able to see the feet of a man that came walking towards me.

"Yes indeed but it was a great loss. My poor servants were killed- and after all the time I had taken into moulding them and raising them," he said in a mocking voice while I slowly slipped the emblem into the bush before my fingers fell under the effect of the drug.

"You seem like a sick creep. Be thankful I let one of them live," I said smirking as I kept up and air of confidence although inside I was shivering in fear.

"Master. I have completed the job," the vampire said as I heard him crack his legs into place. I winced at the sound knowing how much that would hurt. I didn't hate the guy anymore now that I know he was just playing me for a fool.

"Thankyou number 6 but I think your time is up," he said surprising as I heard the sound of a gunshot.

I was furious at what he had done but I kept my mouth shut. Mr Phantom had the advantage over me and I knew people like them didn't change their ways over a simple sentence. This time however I would make sure I annoyed the crap out of him for doing something like that. I just wanted to see his face so I could punch it in.

"You sure are a mean one," I remarked.

"And you my little fox talk a lot. I might have to do something about that won't I?" he asked as I felt a pang on my head and the world went black.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What should I do?" I asked brushing back the blond locks from my face.

"I'm sorry Takuma but I have no idea. What happened with Narue is a mystery. All we have is the destruction of the forest area towards the female moon dormitory," the headmaster said much to my dismay.

"They could be harming her…" I said softly.

"Yes her species puts her in a dangerous position and she knew this from the start. What I am confused about is that all the blood drops in that spot weren't hers but she disappeared…"

"Are you suggesting-"I asked unable to say it out loud.

"Yes- she might have gone back to where she came from. That is a possibility but it is extremely unlikely. The more plausible theories are that she left of her own accord or she was drugged and moved," the headmaster said gravely.

"And we can't even bring this up with the senate or the hunters association. They could well be the culprits," I sighed.

"We might have had someone from the night class reveal her identity," Kaien Cross theorised.

"Are you suggesting that the night class has a mole in it? This is a very serious claim. We had pledged our word to Kaname that we wouldn't give away Narue's secret," I held.

All the other vampires had been forced by Kaname's words to not give it away either so the whole of night class was ruled out. No one was on the list of suspects yet and I couldn't go around blindly accusing anyone of ratting Narue out without solid evidence.

I groaned. This was hurting my brain and I was exhausted. These past few days consisted of me just being immersed in the place she disappeared in. Whether it be in the morning or in the night I was always there looking at what I could have done.

"I think I'll go to sleep," I said rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Don't overwork yourself Takuma, Narue wouldn't like to see you in a state like this," he said sadly. I couldn't imagine what he was going through as well. Narue had made it known of their close relationship. He was like- no he _was_ a father to her. Knowing her childhood just that little bit I couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up without parents.

I shook my head. Thinking about her made me want to cry. I could imagine what she was going through right now- in fact my head had decided to suddenly become imaginative. Every situation I put her in seemed to be a worse one than the last. I was worried and slowly I was becoming afraid for her.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I stared intently at the chess board in front of me. A piece was missing and I didn't like it. Her existence was something I had yet to test out and now my chance had gone. She remained a greater threat now that she was somewhere I couldn't watch. Now Zero would have to do in the up-coming battle. The sad twist of fate would go on for all the pure bloods… even Yuki. This time however I would end it. Blood would be shed but the outcome was all I was interested in.

So far the plan had being going well. Everyone was in their place and ready for the fight ahead of them but there was still one missing piece. Where she was could be a problem. Her power was on par if not greater than a pure blood's. If that kind of power had gotten into the hands of the wrong person there were too many dangerous threats it could pose.

"Kaname…"

I turned around to see a very sleep deprived Takuma. His love for the kitsune was obvious. Sometimes I envied the simple relationship they had. Unlike Yuki and me he and Narue had become best friends and acted freely around each other. Despite the small jealousy I did not want to see him in a state like this. He was my best-friend after all.

"I am looking into it," I answered the unasked question.

He just nodded and sat down. Despite his obvious inner peril I could not find the words to comfort. It was a foreign concept to have to comfort somebody. I decided that instead of an awkward approach I would reassure him.

"We will no doubt find her but a battle lies ahead of us," I said leaving the room and my friend to his thoughts.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"All right get back!" I screamed only to be ignored and pushed by the crowding girls, "Ok move it girls. Its past curfew for the day class students," I tried again.

"Move it disciplinary committee!" one of them yelled rudely.

I guess I really couldn't handle them all by myself- all by myself. The feeling of loneliness overwhelmed me. Zero was gone and Narue was missing. It had been a while since we had dinner as a family. My attention turned to the door that opened revealing a night class led by Aido. I knew he was going to try something annoying.

"Hello girls did you dream about me last night?" he asked flirting.

"Yikes," was all I could say as the loud crowd became even louder with cheers.

"So tonight I shall take a little detour and invade Yuki Cross's dreams. You're it!" he proclaimed pointing at me.

"Eh! Wait a minute Hanabusa!" I tried before the swarm of girls pushed me to the side. I hit a familiar feeling hand and I instantly turned around and bowed.

"I'm sorry Kaname."

"Exactly what are you doing Yuki?" Zero said much to my surprise.

All I could do was stare dumbly at him. The noises and complains of the students behind me escaped my ears as my thoughts clouded over. There were so many things I wanted to say. So many thing I want to talk about like 'how is your wound', 'all that time I didn't see you what was going on?', and have you found a way to satisfy your thirst for blood. There's so much I want to ask. The words are almost spilling out of me but-

"Zero, welcome back," I said instead smiling.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Snip, snip. Oh so beautiful… oh hello," I said cutting a flower before noticing Yaguri walk by, "You only had the day class to teach today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I see Zero is back now," he commented.

"I guess you would notice that. Zero was in a terrible state when I left. I still don't know how he was able to regain his sanity," I said although I had a few theories on the subject.

"Well I'm not the renowned hunter you are. There are a lot of things I tend to miss- however I would be able to spot an apron as ugly as that from a mile away," he commented poking at my cute apron.

"Huh? This is cute," I said twirling around.

"Tch, I don't know how you're acting so happy when a child that calls you father is missing," he said touching a nerve.

I stopped and looked ahead of me seriously. Her disappearance was something I would definitely figure out. Until then I could only pray that she was safe wherever she was.

"Narue-chan's disappearance affects me more than you can imagine. There isn't enough evidence around to know where it is that she was taken," I said gravely.

"You still haven't told me what she is," he noted.

"What do you mean? She is a vampire," I replied like always.

"No she isn't. She isn't in any of the vampires' family records and I'm not dumb enough to not gouge her power. She was the one holding back in our fight."

I didn't know what to say. Toga Yagari had my respect but he was still a hunter. If it was in fact the hunters association that had abducted her then telling him would be counter-productive. The other scenario could also be said- where she was abducted by the senate. If that was the fact then Toga Yagari the vampire hunter would be a great asset. Maybe it was time I informed him.

"Come with me I need to tell you something…"

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero- Shizuka Hio was here at the academy in order to stop the inevitable fall into a level E. he had to drink the blood of the women who had dealt him such a cruel fate and yet I doubt that Zero was able to drink her blood. I wonder how much time Zero has left now- if drinking my blood would slow it down I would gladly give it.

In the end I had hurt him. In the end I was the one who was protected. I could never be the one protecting even when I was a child. It was always Zero and Narue that used to defend me. Narue was a strong headfast girl who despite the appearance was really smart and strong. I had watched Zero and her get into fights every day and somehow she always came on top. Zero- he would always be the one to stand up for me and help me when I needed it for the disciplinary duties. I didn't want to lose either of them but somehow it seemed I slowly was.

"Zero!" I said running up and hitting him hard on his back, "For a whole week I had been doing this job by myself you know. You better work twice as hard tonight!" I said feigning happiness.

"Ugh you can be so-"he groaned before he stopped at looking at me. I pulled up my hair and exposed my neck. It was something forbidden and I found myself coping with it by making it look a bit more casual.

"Come on now I know how much you crave it. I mean I'm sure they didn't give you back at the medical clinic right? So just for tonight I'm willing to give you an extra serving," I explained.

"Don't be stupid," he said walking away quickly.

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid of so many things and I wished every day that things were back to what they were like back in the peaceful days- back when Narue, Zero and the headmaster had dinner at the same table and when I had to stop the fights. I just wished things were like that but instead I caused them more pain- especially Zero. I ran up to Zero and grabbed him by his arm.

"Zero- I'm sorry. Listen I know I say this every time but I am on your side. I may not be much help- actually I'm pretty useless and I really hate that about myself. I wanted you to drink blood so badly I would have forced you to drink it," I admitted ashamed.

I wanted to find a way to save Zero but all I had done was causing him more suffering. He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Just what am I to you Yuki?" he asked catching me of guard before he continued, "Stop- no more reckless acts on my behalf ok."

There was a moment of silence as the wind blew and everything was serene. Suddenly Zero wiped the tears away from my eyes. I looked at him unable to understand these feelings. Suddenly I heard the headmaster come in yelling.

"This is bad! This is bad!"

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Maria Kurenai is awake!"

With that said we walked to the room she was being kept in. Zero opened the door with a look of anxiety on his face. Suddenly I saw Maria Kurenai jump onto him and hug him.

"It's Ichirou! You lied headmaster, he is to here," she said looking innocent.

"Well that one is-"the headmaster began before he was cut off.

"Ichirou that man is so cruel he said Shizuka was killed… you're not- are you? Are you really Zero?" she asked realising.

She suddenly fainted and my instincts kicked in and I caught her. I helped her to the bed and she sat down. It seemed she was about to start explaining what this was all about.

"So Shizuka actually did meet you then? She must- she must really be dead… at Shizuka's request she went through my body from time to time when she needed it. In return Shizuka promised to make me healthy but since I am related to her by blood I still would've even without any promises. Shizuka was put into isolation right after she was born. They said it was to protect her but no one would even love her or cared for her. The one person that Shizuka loved was the one person that showed her love of any form at all… and then she lost him and then all her sadness and anger caused her to go insane. Zero! Listen I don't think she regretted you killing her," Maria explained as she latched onto Zero towards the end.

"Now calm down Maria you've only just woken up," the headmaster said holding her shoulder.

"No Maria that isn't what-" I exclaimed going to Zero's defence when the headmaster put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok we should let her rest for now," he said leading me away.

I had begun my walk to my dormitory. Maria believed Zero killed Shizuka and it makes sense but- I turned my head around. There was a sound coming from there. Quickly I ran and jumped over the fence expecting snooping girls. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"I thought that I saw somebody here," I mumbled before I turned around to see a man.

"Good evening miss. This is cross academy right? I apologise for visiting at such a late hour but I lost track of time," he said obviously lying.

"I can sense it you know. You are a vampire," I replied dryly.

"I am and the young lady is a guardian. I was wondering something," he replied titling his head upwards as a sick smile adorned his features.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where is the other guardian?" he asked bearing his claws and swiping at me. Suddenly Zero blocked his blow.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Zero Kiriyu, the senate- the highest order of the vampire society has issued an order. I am here to execute you for the murder of the pure blood vampire Shizuka Hio" he said shocking me before he continued, "You see the senate proudly protects our pure blood masters but somehow you've slipped through and killed Shizuka."

"Wait Zero didn't-" I defended before Zero pushed me away.

"The only way you can atone for that sin is to offer your life in return- a cheap price to pay isn't it?"

Suddenly Zero crunched down on the hand of the vampire he was holding. The vampire screamed in pain as I heard the bones crack. Zero quickly flung him up before hitting him down.

"Sorry but I am not willing to pay that price," was Zero's reply.

"You cannot escape your fate. Even if you kill me someone else will come in my place," the vampire answered smiling. Zero shot him and killed him without remorse.

"Go on this isn't your fight," he said annoying me.

"No I will stay," I said holding out my artimis rod.

Suddenly a vampire turned into dust. I turned around quite happy to see the night class.

"It was inevitable for Zero to hunt down Shizuka for what she had done," Kaname alleged much to my annoyance.

"Lord Kaname," they all said bowing down.

"Tell me why you care so much about Zero's execution to protect the so called sanctity of the pure bloods?"

"Lord Kaname if a pure blood such as yourself stands in our way we cannot carry out our mission," a vampire answered bowing.

"Perhaps you don't realise this academy is very dear to me. I don't want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance performed by the senate's henchmen," Kaname said as his eyes glowed red.

"Lord Kaname we-" one of the vampires spoke up before he was shot down.

"Leave now," was all Kaname said.

"You're choice to protect Zero Kiriyu will be reported back to the senate Lord Kaname," they said as they vanished in a mist of crimson red. I watched as the air became colder and the tense atmosphere became worse.

"So Kaname, why did you save me?" Zero asked eyes narrowed.

"Because I simply will not tolerate the execution of a school mate for a foolish act of my race for groundless reasons," Kaname answered.

Zero walked away and I tried following him but he left quickly.

"Thank you," I said bowing to Kaname.

"It is alright," he said.

"No- thank you but there is absolutely no reason why Zero should be targeted for this," I said with all my might.

"Yes I know that. Don't worry," he said about to touch my face but I wouldn't allow for it and I quickly jumped away.

"No you don't understand!" I yelled.

"How dare you speak to Ka-"Ruka said before Takuma stopped her.

"Now, now it's time for lessons. Let's go back," Takuma said thankfully. Takuma led the night class away although he stayed behind but now that everybody had left I would tell him what it is I wanted to say to my heart's content.

"What exactly is it that I don't understand?" Kaname asked.

"That Zero was the one who hunted Shizuka down. He didn't do it," I pointed out.

"Yuki I have no intention of making Zero a villain please believe me."

"Then say it! I want you to say that Zero isn't the killer!"

"Sure if you say it's true then I concede it."

"Come on be serious," I said annoyed that he wasn't even trying to understand my point.

"And I have always been serious about you," he replied not understanding the point.

"Zero is not the guilty one!"

"This talk is going nowhere Yuki."

"I don't care if it isn't going anywhere. Until you say Zero is innocent I- I won't talk to you!" I yelled before running away.

I was so childish but I didn't know what else to say. He wasn't someone I could beat in a fight. I wasn't like Zero or Narue. I was weak and yet they were the ones who were going through the hard times. I just wish I could've taken their places instead.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did I torture you by not giving out Narue's story and her whereabouts? You will just have to wait for the next chapter if you want to see where it is she is now. I'm giving you early warning however because there will be a lot of gore next chapter. If you get queasy and uncomfortable with mentions of blood and such then you shouldn't be reading the next bit- in fact I'm surprised you even watch a vampire anime if you are afraid of blood.**

 **So I'm guessing all of you readers are ok with a bit of hardcore gore and painful moment's right? If you're not then don't read my fic because it isn't just a love story. To all of you out there that do love watching and reading gore then the next chapter is the one for you. Don't tell me I didn't warn you already and flame me if you don't like the next chapter. I did warn you so my hands are clean.**

 **WARNING!**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UTTERLY DEPRESSING AND GORY! WARNING! PHYSICAL AND MENTAL TORTURE AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Llama out~**


	10. Depraved Torture Part II

**Hello Curry-llama here!**

 **Ok I know how long I took to update and I'm sooorry! I just don't know how to continue this story from here. I'm thinking of making a completely different plot line from the anime because the original story line has wayyy tooo many plot holes in it. Plus it's really hard to incorporate Narue into the story without making two completely different stories. I'll have to make a common enemy which isn't from the canon for this to work.**

 **Any way this chapter is inspired by the movie 7 Deadly Sins. If you're into gore, utterly disgusting torture, crime, and thriller then I suggest you watch that beautiful masterpiece of a movie. Most of the torture is taken from that movie. This is how they torture sloth in the movie so I thought it was fitting for Narue- not that she's a sloth or anything.**

 **WARNING TORTURE AHEAD! READ ON YOUR OWN MENTAL DANGER!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Vampire Knight or Naruto… if I did wouldn't it be M? There would also be random fillers of a half-naked Naruto but we're not going there…**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

My mouth was dry and my throat ached for water. Honestly Ibiki's training to withstand T&I was something that couldn't prepare me for this. There was nothing in this room but me strapped onto a bed and rabbits in the corner that I couldn't reach. A small light shined from the tiniest hole in the corner. My eyes always trailed to it as the rest of the room was pitch-black. My kitsune senses had somehow been nulled by the anaesthetic they kept supplying through the vents. I was given a cup of water every now and then but I didn't know how long since I would get the next cup. Sadly they didn't deem it necessary to feed me at all. The glaring hunger wasn't exactly helping me keep my sanity.

Time had become lost to me. I couldn't speak either because there was some sort of devise around my face restricting me. It wasn't cloth but more like a plastic substance that also proved to restrict my breathing. I was depraved of movement, sight, food, water and light. The intense hunger I was feeling also didn't seem to help me. The only thing keeping me from breaking was the fact that Kurama was comforting me in my head.

I want to die…

Anything was better than not being able to do anything but the bare minimum. I wished they had done some sort of normal torture methods like beating me into answers, pulling my nails out or even killing me instead of this.

I want to die…

Why couldn't I have died they day I was going to be executed in Konoha? My existence was painful. Everything around me went wrong. I had a family for the first time and I was ripped from them.

I want to die…

 **I want to die!**

 **I WANT TO DIE!**

"Kit snap out of it!"

I was pulled back from the glaring pit of insanity that lay at my doorstep. The darkness of the room and the agonizing hunger only seemed to worsen the situation. If anything I knew I would succumb to the painful starvation and lose my mind in the process. Despite that I couldn't bring myself to growl or to struggle as I wasn't given much water.

'Kurama, why can't I enter my mind? I want to escape this place,' I cried.

"I'm sorry kit but something's blocking us. Maybe it's the drug… I'm sure we can make it out of this," he reassured.

'I'm scared. I'm hungry.'

"I know. Go to sleep. I'll give you sweet dreams," he said softly.

I was about to comply when suddenly the door creaked open. I squinted my eyes as the blaring light flooded into the room suddenly. The cackle of laughter would have once annoyed me but now it was a sound and any sound was good enough. I managed to watch as a man wearing a mask entered and pulled out my restraints. I wanted to strangle him right here and now and eat his heart.

"Hello, Narue Namikaze, or should I say Narue Cross? Has your time here been pleasant?"

I felt like somehow jumping out of the bed and eating his heart. My limbs refused to move however and I was left lying down at his mercy. I couldn't see his face past the mask and my eyes were just adjusting to the light I had been depraved of for I don't know how long. So instead of moving I glared daggers into him.

"Ohh scary. It seems you have some fight left in you. Most people would have broken by now. Don't worry we will use you for great things."

I held back tears. I didn't cry in front of people. Narue Uzumaki Namikaze never cried in front of anybody. My torture hadn't ended yet.

I watched as two more people came into the room and picked me up after taking off my straps. That moment of small freedom was something I enjoyed as much as I could. To feel my limbs free from the tight and insufferable bands that constrained everything. I was put onto a moving bed as they strapped me down again much to my displeasure. Slowly they began to cart me of somewhere and I couldn't help but be afraid. My eyes roamed to the sides as I saw other prisoners all wearing white just like I was. Kami didn't even have the grace to make it orange. Why must he torture me so much?

The all stayed eerily quiet as their dull, lifeless eyes followed me as I moved away. Some grinned insanely and others stood still- too still. The damp, yellow lit hallway contrasted with everyone's pale and white overalls. The constant sound of dripping water threatened to drive the prisoners and myself further into the insanity that threatened to consume. Through it all I found no humour that it looked like a classic mental asylum horror game. That thought only seemed to frighten me more.

I was finally taken into a room. The smell of blood reeked everywhere although the walls held no sign of the crimson liquid. Slowly the bed was pulled up so I was standing upright… correction I was _strapped_ upright.

I was so hungry right now and the only living, moving things in this room where the three humans who had a hand in bringing me the pain I had endured. I struggled against my bindings finding some strength while looking at their filthy faces. Why did Mr Phantom look like one of those cliché evil scientists with the slicked back greasy hair and those glasses that reflected light and blocked the eyes? All these damn clichés just made me want to tear them up all the more.

"Sedate her again. The effects wear of fast on this one. Make sure you don't overdose I want her awake for this one after all- oh and take of that collar on her mouth," the leading doctor no doubt said.

One of his lackeys took out a syringe and inserted the liquid into my neck. I found the strength leaving my body. Thankfully I would still have enough to complain once the 'collar' was taken off.

"Are you the one who took me _Mr Phantom_?" I asked although I knew he was the man. I had to keep myself from raging at him like a wild dog that was starving for food. No- when I got my hands on him it would be a much slower and more painful death that would await him. I would put him in _that_ room just like he did to me and _then_ eat him.

"Yes I am my dear fox. I'm surprised you didn't yell profanities my way the first chance you got."

"Profanities? I may look like a brash delinquent but I assure you I am civilised. Now would you kindly let me rip out your heart after I torture you _Mr Phantom_?" I asked angrily.

"Tch tch, I should've left you in that room for at least one more week. Most people tend to break living with the bear minimum by at least 6 days. You went on for a stunning 9 days and you seem just mentally fine. Tell me what your secret is?" He asked in his unusually high pitched voice that was torture in itself.

"It's a trade secret," I joked although the humour wasn't evident in my tone.

I wasn't going to tell him my secret obviously. The existence of Kurama would stay a complete secret even if it meant my life. If I died I was sure the fox would manifest into the world and destroy everyone who dare hurt me. He was already yelling death threats at the man knowing the futility. My chakra systems refused Kurama's chakra because of my drugged state.

"Tell me did you at least think about dying?" he asked shocking me.

"I'm thinking about eating you now if that helps your vile research," I retorted.

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing you did think about killing yourself. Tell me, how it felt knowing you had absolutely no control over your life. How did it feel to not seeing the light, eating food, drinking enough water, or talking to anyone for 9 days?" he asked sadistically as he cackled maniacally towards the end.

"How about I show you how it felt?! Let me out of these restraints and I'll make you wish you could die!" I yelled absolutely furious in rage but my voice gave way at its misuse.

"Now, now I'm just a scientist- albeit a scientist who is a visionary. I want to know things- it's in my nature. However I cannot understand Vampires and now kitsunes since I have yet to feel what it would be like to be either species. I would turn myself into a vampire but I don't like bowing to anyone even if they are a pure-blood. You and the other vampire subjects are going to help me find a way to experience these things," he cackled.

"You're a sick freak," I spat.

"No my little fox you are the one who is going to be sick once I'm done with you. I want to test out your abilities. Don't worry I won't break you too much- you are after all the only one of your kind. We are yet to find any others," he said smiling evilly.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw one of the assistants taking out a knife. I bit down my lips as the assistant cut into me. Kurama went silent and focused his energy into my wounds instead. He knew how truly frail my body was without him so he always healed me. I couldn't help but groan in pain silently as the cut kept getting deeper- almost to the point where I could feel it pierce my bone. I couldn't keep the scream of pain from leaving my mouth.

"Enough. Her healing capabilities are astounding... makes me wonder if she could possibly grow back body parts."

I gulped. Never once had I tried to heal back a whole body part. Was it possible? The image of my hand being sewn of did not bode well. It took everything not to suddenly have a panic attack and look like the frail and frightened girl I truly was. The only thing I could think of that could spare me from the pain was Kurama.

'Kurama help me!'

"Don't worry I am capable of helping you grow back body parts but only to a limit. It takes a lot of chakra," he said not really helping.

'Dammit Kurama it's not the healing part that worries me! I don't want to be cut apart like a test-subject!'

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything. This situation is beyond me," he replied sadly.

I decided it was time I negotiated a bit. "I'm sure I can't regenerate like that Mr Phantom-san. I'm not kami for kami's sake," I complained trying to hold back the fear in my voice.

"Cut of her finger," he ordered ignoring me.

I paled as I watched them come with something that looked like a large nail clipper. I suddenly felt a new found empathy with all the victims from the horror movies I had once made fun of. This wasn't cheesy- this was frightening. My mind wanted to yell out for them to stop but I refused to beg. I refused to give into them and show fear. I was however very afraid- frightened beyond imagination.

The cold metal clamped around my fingers as I braced for the pain. I felt my finger being pulled before a surge of pain rushed through my body. The snap echoed through the room as I repressed a scream of pain that begged for release. The familiar feeling of Kurama's chakra pinpointed my hand and started healing the skin around it. I mentally thanked Kurama for not growing the finger back. If they knew my abilities didn't extend to regeneration I wouldn't have to go through more 'tests'. This didn't mean the throbbing pain would subside.

"I'm disappointed. Here I thought you could help humanity regrow limbs and such. You would have been a great test subject," he said in mock-sadness.

"Screw you," I growled as he walked closer to me. I stopped moving as I felt his hand touch my fox ears. Fear had taken over me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to go back home to the headmaster, Yuki, Zero, and... Takuma.

I held back any movement as his face came unbelievably close to mine and I stared into his murky brown eyes filled with lust. It wasn't the lust of the body- no he lusted for things much different from that. He didn't lust for knowledge as much as he lusted for understanding. It was unbelievably infuriating yet I was too frightened to do anything about it.

My hunger urged me to bite into his throat since I had the chance but I somehow knew this man would be able to dodge- and when I did that he would put me back into that pitch-black room- a room where I was only given the bare minimum to survive. I could not think of a worse fate than the one that awaited me in that room.

I allowed myself to move finally as he pulled his face away from mine and he smirked. If I wasn't drugged he would be the one person I would find pleasure in eating I mused angrily. I did not know what I was feeling right now but the one thing I did know was that I didn't want to die. Yuki, the headmaster- my dad, Zero and Takuma were waiting for me right now. I would not let myself die because they were still alive!

"What is your name Mr Phantom?" I asked finally.

"To you I'll be referred to as master. Why would a servant want to know his master's name anyway?" he asked infuriating me. The kitsunes nature inside of me growled in rage. I bowed to no one- Kitsunes bowed to no one! Once when I was a human maybe but now I had accepted who I truly was and I was _not_ a slave.

"Mr Phantom-san I think you have a lot of things mixed up. You see I don't bow to anybody and especially not filth like you."

I smirked as the smug smile was wiped from his face. If anything this was the greatest joy I had this entire week. Slowly the dread took over however. I had just angered the man who had the ability to give me pain far worse than I could ever imagine.

"Take her away. I want her in that room again for another week," he said as dread filled my body.

Screw not showing weakness. I was terrified. That place was horrible- worse than death. I didn't want to go back. I couldn't possibly be sane if I stayed there for another week. I was already starving and if I weren't on the sedatives I would be a raving mad dog right now. I was afraid. From the core of my being I was afraid of that place.

The hunger stirred inside of me and I knew I couldn't last any longer without food. The insanity that came with the starvation was something far worse than death itself. Not being able to move, eat, drink or see for another week or so was something from a nightmare.

I barred my teeth however. Fear was replaced by pure rage. I would not bow to this man while I still held onto my sanity. Yes- I would fight to the bitter end if it meant I would annoy him just that little bit and then when I had my chance he would be the one begging.

"Fuck you! You hear me I'll kill you when I come out! I'll destroy everything you hold dear and then when you are asking to be killed I'll keep you alive and torture you further! I'm fucking promising you this! You hear me!" I yelled as I strained my head up to curse him further.

And then in the blink of an eye I was back in that silent darkness…

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I walked back to the sight that consumed my mind. My hands traced every burn mark or cut the battle-field held. Any sign of evidence was appreciated but it seemed almost like god was playing a trick on me. I kept coming back although this place brought me pain. I kept looking even though for a week and more I wasn't able to find anything. There was nothing to point out her whereabouts. I sighed as I slid down a tree.

Tears spilled through my eyes as I put down the kunai I had received for my birthday present. It was obviously something Narue cherished enough to keep. Had she left back to this 'Konoha' she had come from? I didn't know much about the place but she spoke with some sort of attachment on the place she claimed she wanted nothing to do with anymore.

My eyes trailed to the kunai as I stared into the engravings. Suddenly I noticed that there was a colour there other than something natural- it was a reddish colour. I turned my head to see what it was that was hiding in that bush. Rummaging through it I found a torn piece of cloth. There was some sort of symbol on it I recognised but couldn't put my fingers around. That symbol was known to me yet I couldn't recall where I had seen it.

I was excited for the first time in a week. This could be the first clue to finding Narue! Pocketing the valuable piece of cloth I ran to the moon dorm. If anything I could pinpoint some sort of information on whoever it was that was holding her.

As soon as I came into the dorm I went to my laptop and started researching. There wasn't much information on the organisation but I was able to find out that they had stopped operating several years ago. They were a government funded organisation that delved into the genetics and developmental biology (the study of which things form). I could see why an organisation like that would want someone like Narue considering she was one of a kind. The human government could possibly have something to do with the abduction. They could perhaps be experimenting on vampires and now… a kitsune. If it were true then they would have to take it up with both the hunters association and the senate.

I was so lost in my research that I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Aido and Akatsuki. I sighed in relief knowing it was only them.

"What's gotten you so jumpy?" Aido asked.

"I've found a lead on Narue," I replied handing them the cloth. Akatsuki took the cloth and frowned.

"The IOF…" Akatsuki mumbled.

"You know about them?" I asked.

"Yes the institute of biotechnology. Apparently the head scientist Katama Horiama was caught doing inhumane experiments against animals and was disgraced from the scientific community for wild claims on immortality. Originally he had been a renowned scientist and was praised for his great mind," Akatsuki said shocking me on his knowledge on the case.

"How do you know so much about him?" I asked.

"That's because my family had funded the research," spoke up Aido.

"Could your family possibly have funded experimentation on humans as well?" I asked.

"That's impossible the senate would have our heads if we conducted something like that without permission," Hanabusa exclaimed.

"It could be a possibility," Akatsuki spoke up.

I frowned. Then the only clues we could get on the organisation would be if we asked the Aido family and their clans or I went to their old facility. It wouldn't be a problem considering that the holidays were about to come up. I would have time to find Narue… hopefully she would be safe until then.

"Umm… Takuma," Aido said softly which was unlike him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a soiree (A/N pronounced Swah-rey otherwise known as an evening ball) tomorrow evening and the Aido family is holding it," Hanabusa informed.

"I'm surprised I didn't get the invitation earlier," I mumbled.

"That's probably because you never check your mail," Akatsuki deadpanned.

"Well then it seems I would just have to have a word with your father then wouldn't I?" I asked looking at the uncomfortable Aido.

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curry-llama here!**

 **Ha did you like the torture? I'm sure everyone's dying to know who exactly captured our favorite kitsune. Well isn't he a creep? Review and rate! I'd love to know what you want to see in the future.**

 **LLAMA OUT~**


	11. It's A Matter Of Time

**Ok before anyone asks why I decided to update this after like 2 years… don't ask. I just read through it again and decided that I should** **try** **and continue it. It won't follow the canon story because honestly the canon story gets super messy. Plus I'll change it around so that other mythical creatures can be included. This whole 'only vampires' thing is kind of killing the vibe of the story (especially when Narue's a kitsune and there's no one else who can relate to her other than the Kyuubi) Honestly the reason why I dropped this story was because the characters were a little tooo angst ridden for me. I wrote this when I was going through my high-time goth faze and now that I look back at it there's a whole bunch of Mary-sue characters and it makes me depressed.**

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Narue gasped, her body convulsing in effort as she tried to rip through the chains. Whatever they were dosing her with was strong. If they Kyuubi couldn't help her she didn't know who could. He whispered reassurances in her head, something that he hadn't done since the day Hiruzen had died. Then he had done it to save himself, but now he was doing it for her sake. She clung to his voice, his presence within her body like a lifeline in a stormy.

"Sit still kitty, we aren't done with you yet."

They couldn't just leave it at taking her blood, they had to open her up, prod her like an animal. No amount of 'pain killers' were doing anything and nothing was strong enough to keep her down. She blinked in and out of consciousness, every waking moment faced in the humiliation of her capture. They were ripping her open and she could do nothing.

'My tenketsu,' Narue gasped to Kyuubi. 'I need you to overload it!'

"Kit, you could end up in another dimension again! You could end up dead! I can't risk it."

'The pain! Anything to stop the pain! Revenge Kurama, I need revenge!'

Kurama nodded with a growing smile. Yes he could do revenge. He could do with anger and blood-lust. He thrived in those emotions and these humans were pushing his host right to it. If it weren't for the emotional and physical anguish his host was in Kurama would have celebrated at the idea. She was finally willing to unleash him. She was finally willing to **hate.**

"Sir, the kitsune's energy is spiking. There seems to be some sort of electrical energy flowing through her system!"

"Put her down! Dose her with more tranquilisers! What have you fools been doing?" he yelled.

"It's not working sir! She's fighting the affects and her lacerations are healing rapidly."

" **Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!** "

The inhumane growl resonated within the labs confines. Narue ripped through her bonds, a ripple of red bubbling energy surrounding her body and sharpening her canine features. Animalistic fury raged through her blood and that had pent up throughout the torturous months. The scientists around her screamed and ran but she only looked at one man.

" **Mr** _ **Phantom,**_ **don't be scared** ," she sing-songed, her usually supple voice now rumbled with malice.

"I just wanted to be you!" he shouted, trying to get to the door.

Narue growled an inhuman growl as she slammed the man into the metal wall behind him. Her claws dug into his shoulder, breaking bone and drawing blood. His screams sang to her ears and a smile crawled across her animalistic features.

" **You want to be a monster? Let me show you a monster!** " Narue growled as she grabbed his head. She was a master of illusions. She was a kitsune!

The man screamed, he felt his body melt under him as he turned into bubbling sludge. His senses flared with pain and the world around him turned into a haunting scene. The world suddenly lost its colour and he felt his arms stretch out from the melting goo that was him only for it to turn into the arms of an insect. He looked desperately at the naked form of the demon girl standing above him, her red eyes gleaming with maniacal gladness.

"No! No, no, no, it wasn't meant to be like t-this!" he cried as his body turned into that of a hideous creature.

" **Are you not pleased** _ **master**_ **? I gave you what you wanted. I turned you into a monster.** "

"S-stay away!" the scientist cried as he pulled his own bug like body to the door.

Narue jumped onto the scientist and sunk her fangs into his neck. Her body shivered in pleasure as the man's fleshy neck was ripped off. She pulled away the illusion and she revelled in the horrified look of the man's face as he realised what had happened. Watching in rage as he choked on his own blood, she ripped open his chest with her claws.

"That's right kit, take his heart out!"

Narue cackled in joy. Yes- she would take his beating heart out with her own hands. She would rip him open like he did to her. She would make him feel unbridled terror as she cracked his ribs open with her bare hands, and then she would eat his beating heart. She would devour his body! She dug her claws into his chest, cracking his ribs and pulling out his heart. Screams echoed the laboratory, a symphony to her ears. It felt _good._ She understood why Kurama had urged her to do this so often before. She grabbed his beating heart and ripped it out causing the strangled cries to cease.

"Narue!"

The haze seemed to disappear instantly. One single word and her body froze, the hate seeped away and her mind cleared. Takuma, Kaname and Akatsuki had blasted through the metal door. Narue looked into the wide green eyes of Takuma and the rush of the moment died into silent agony. She looked at him before looking at her hand in shaking fear.

"No…" she whispered in fear as she fell backwards and moved away from the man. She shivered uncontrollably. She was about to _eat_ him. She was just about to _eat_ another human being.

"Why did you stop kit? Finish him off!" Kurama yelled.

"No…" she cried. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't become a monster. She killed her enemies but she would never eat them… ' _It felt so good'_ she thought. Her body shivered in silent disgust for herself.

Takuma pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Narue's naked form as he embraced her shivering form in whatever semblance of comfort he could offer. He didn't know what happened but he saw the large Y shaped scar running through her chest and he didn't have to guess. He bit his lip in anger and frustration as he hugged her, pulled her close. It had been _weeks,_ weeks and he still came too late to stop her from doing something like this… to stop what happened to her before this.

"I'm here. Naru-chan, I'm here," he comforted.

The kitsune hugged the vampire and cried into his shoulders. Her body melted into his strong frame as she shivered and sobbed. She didn't care about appearances for once. All she could think about was that this was over.

"Y-you're here," she sobbed.

Takuma pulled away slightly and nodded. "I'm here," he reaffirmed. "And we should get out of here," he added.

Narue nodded, giving one last haunted glance towards the man she had almost eaten. She pulled the coat around her naked form tight and leaned on the blond vampire as he led her out. They were silent on the way out into the forest covered land. Narue didn't register anything as she blankly glanced into the distance wondering if this was real. How long had it been since they captured her? She didn't know. The time she spent strapped, unmoving, unable to see or talk to anyone was maddening. The later time spent being prodded like an animal and opened surgically while awake was torturous. Her grip on Takuma's arms tightened. What if she had lost it? What if this was all a hallucination to help her cope?

"The car," Kaname pointed out.

Akatsuki nodded as he got into the driving seat with Kaname next to him. He watched as Takuma worriedly took the shivering and oddly blank Narue into the car with him. He could see the fear behind her normally bright eyes. She gripped his shirt like a lifeline and he responded by putting an arm around her and drawing her head close to his face, tenderly kissing her forehead and uttering reassurances, reassurances similar to Kurama's.

"We're going home," he whispered reassuringly.

The rest of the trip went by in silence. Narue looked outside and her eyes widened when he saw her home. It was her home inside the Academy. Was this real? It looked real she concluded. She let herself be led out and when she saw Kaien stand there with a worried expression on his face her heart melted. She didn't care if this was all a hallucination she stumbled over to him and melted into his comforting embrace.

"Thank god," he whispered his usually light-hearted voice unusually sincere and serious.

"Y-you're here… really here," she whispered letting the tears roll.

"Let's go in and get you some clothes," Kaien said as he led her in, arms protectively around her shoulder.

Takuma watched in worry as the once responsive and light-hearted girl he knew shrunk in on herself and disappeared into the bathroom. Kaien came out instead taking a deep breath and slumping down on his couch tiredly. His usually chipper attitude remained hidden under his stern face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was a man named Nori Hamada, otherwise known as Cipher. He was a bio-mechanist who obsessed over the supernatural," Kaname answered in Takuma's stead. He knew the other man was silently holding down his rage and didn't want to worry him further by having him speak.

"Is her identity-"

"-No, it's been compromised," Kaname cut in.

Takuma bit his lip furiously drawing blood. No one was going to touch her like that again. He would swear it on his life.

"There's more," Kaname continued. "It's an organisation growing in numbers. They call themselves 'The Truth'. They are convinced of the existence of supernatural creatures both vampires and others. I think there's more credibility to their words considering Narue's existence."

"Takuma, you said it was your father's company," Kaien pointed.

"They didn't know of this undertaking. Nori Hamada had gone behind our companies backs to get his way," Takuma replied guiltily. He should have known this. He should have stopped it before it got this far.

"We can discuss this later," Cross finally said, "For now I need to be there for her."

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Narue didn't care if she was eating frozen raw beef. She devoured the meat that she once would have been disgusted to look at. Kaien watched furiously imagining the man who did this to her being impaled a million times. When she had come in half naked he saw the protruding bones, the way her stomach had hollowed, her hair had matted, and her face had gone gaunt. More so than her starved appearance Kaien was furious when he saw the wounds they had inflicted on her.

He scrubbed her back, trying his best to ignore the way he could see her spine and ribs or the discolouration of her once strong tan skin. He tried to ignore the way she shivered at every touch or the way her arms wrapped around her body and closed in on itself.

"How- how is Yuki?" she finally asked.

"Without you here I was worried she would become an angst ridden teen like Zero. I'm afraid you're too late to cure her of that now," he replied as light-heartedly as he could.

Narue chuckled for the first time in a while. "Zero is such a goth," she agreed, "and so are most of the Vampires. No they put goths to shame. They probably brood on a gargoyle in their spare time. Except Takuma of course. He's probably reading manga."

Kaien allowed himself to smile. He was grateful that she had managed to go back to her snarky self, even if it was forced, but it was a start. He stood up deciding that he would give her the privacy to wash the rest of herself up.

"Come down for dinner ok. Yuki has missed you," he said.

Narue just kept looking ahead. She didn't know what to think. If it were before the kidnapping she would be aching to see her older sister but all of a sudden she didn't feel like it anymore. There was no sudden longing to be by her side. She felt repulsed in fact. She felt dirty… she didn't deserve Yuki.

Forcing herself up she dropped the bucket of cold water over her now waist length blond hair. The refreshing cold woke her up and she looked up at the ceiling in sudden vigor. She was a kitsune, despite her initial rejection of her race she knew now that a kitsune never wallowed. A kitsune would get back up and no matter how scarred that kitsune would be fine.

Flinching against her wounds and her currently brittle body Narue forced her black and orange compression shirt onto her body. She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body had thinned out and she hated it. Before it was packed with healthy muscle, a stark contrast from all the other Night Class females, but Narue prided herself on her strength. She would need to train all over again to regain whatever strength she had before but thankfully there was still a bit of muscle left on her.

The moment she walked out of the shower she felt a sudden force overcome her. Narue blinked and realised it was Yuki. Her sister had slammed into her winding her for a second. Narue blinked before hugging her sister back, draping her arms around Yuki's lithe body and burying her face in her shoulders.

"I-I missed you so much," Yuki cried. "No one told me where you were and Takuma was worried and Zero left and I didn't know what to do!"

Narue didn't know how to deal with a crying Yuki. She despised dealing with emotion but it hurt her physically to see her older sister in so much pain. This was her family. She wasn't meant to hurt her family. What was it that Yuki said happened to Zero?

"I-I'm sorry. I'm here now," Narue whispered her ears drooping a little in guilt.

"Yuki-chan, give Naru-chan some space. She's hurt ok and come down to the table for some food."

Yuki fretted, "You're hurt? What happened? Is it serious?"

"I-I'm fine," Narue replied glancing away.

"Yuki-chan, you can ask Narue all the questions you want tomorrow ok. For now you girls come here and have some food."

Yuki reluctantly sat down at the table and stopped asking questions. She could see the tired, hollow look on her sister's face and it frightened her. Narue had always remained strong. She abhorred looking weak, to a fault. For her to completely look tired and as dishevelled as she was meant that something truly horrible had happened.

'After this, I'd like a live deer,' Narue thought poking at the raw meat. Her hunger had become painful since they had captured her. It had been weeks and she hadn't eaten raw meat let alone went on a hunt. If this continued she was sure she was going to pounce on the next human she saw.

"Yuki, looks as delicious as ever," Kyuubi added.

"Shut it," Narue growled before she realised that she'd said that out loud. Kaien and Yuki were giving her worried looks. "Sorry I was just talking to the annoying fox," she replied.

"What did he say?" Yuki asked curiously.

"That he's hungry," she replied vaguely. She didn't want to freak Yuki out by telling her the fox was specifically giving her images of Yuki's mauled body. Seriously Narue wondered if the Kyuubi was trying to make her condition worse than it already was. Of course now that she had the taste of human blood Narue found herself wanting more. It sent a shiver of disgust down her spine making the raw meat in front of her less appetising.

"I think I-I need some time to myself. Where did you say Zero was?"

"He's locked up in the underground cellar from before," Kaien replied getting a glare from Yuki.

Narue stood up and pushed her chair into the table. Zero was still fighting his urges and she could empathise with that. She didn't think she should be out here with Yuki close to her for a while. With her blood lust at an all-time high, Narue found it hard to just concentrate on anything other than the aching hunger.

She quickly made her way jumping from tree to tree until she made it to the cellar. The damp stone walls smelt like moss and cut grass. She took in the endless nature around her, her instincts calling for a hunt, a real hunt, consisting of unknowing people. She shuddered at the thought and calmed her instincts down before she opened the door and entered.

Cold grey eyes looked up in mild surprise as she walked in. Narue came over the shadowed figure of Zero and frowned in disgust. He was chained from neck to feet, holding him down. His tired visage matched her own.

"You're looking good," she commented sarcastically.

Zero looked Narue up and down and smirked. "Apparently as good as you."

"Can't argue there," she said slumping down next to the chained boy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Last I heard you were abducted. I was sure the hunter's guild had cut you open."

"They didn't but someone else did," Narue answered as she took out some manga. "I thought I'd come by and distract myself from the hunger."

Zero accepted the book and frowned. The kitsune had always voiced her distrust for him openly and she often mocked him publically. He didn't understand why she was suddenly acting so kind. He accepted it regardless considering this wasn't pity but rather something else… empathy maybe?

"I didn't know you read manga," Zero mumbled as he looked through the shojo comics. He didn't particularly strike Narue as the romantic type either. He could imagine her reading action or crime instead.

"It's incredibly mindless. It's about normal high school girls meeting boys and thinking it's the end of the world when a minor problem occurs. My old… guardian once said that when you're young everything seems like the end of the world. Funny thing was that was the last thing he said before he was assassinated."

Zero didn't reply. He mulled over Narue's words as he skimmed through the book. The heroine just found out that her boyfriend was moving away and she had run away from him at the news. It was dramatic and unnecessary but some part of him wondered how he would react if Yuki were that person who ran away from him.

Narue let out a small breath and leaned her head against the damp stone walls before looking at the dark ceiling. She let her fox fire out, her skills in illusion making them imitate small foxes prancing in a field before it turned into a monster and ate its prey. Zero watched in horrified fascination.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you stayed in your world?" he asked looking at the hollowed face of his once sister.

A haunted look crossed her eyes before she blinked it away. "I don't want to be alone. You don't want to be alone. No one wants to be alone. If I had stayed there I would have died and if I had died the Kyuubi would have released its chakra on the world a hundred years later. Then the generation of people who truly deserved his wrath would have passed and their children would have to pay the price for their ancestors. If for some reason I managed to survive my execution then Danzo would have no doubt caught me and I would be used as a mindless weapon. Either way I would be alone."

Zero nodded. He understood entirely the need for emotional contact. In another circumstance he would have dismissed Narue entirely but it was during his isolation that he could embrace her. He imagined it would be entirely different if it was Yuki. He would feel that beautiful ache in his heart and that irrational urge to drink her blood. He lusted after her but not after Narue. In a way he felt safer sitting next to the Kitsune than his own sister.

"I can't control myself," Zero admitted. "I can't do it anymore."

"Did you drink Yuki's blood?" Narue asked, her voice wavering between anger and empathy.

"Hers and Kaname's," Zero admitted.

"So you're gay?" she joked.

Zero growled in response. "I hate vampires," he reminded her.

"And by extension yourself am I correct? So why don't you suicide? Take your life before it becomes any more miserable than it is," Narue replied coldly. "In the end there's something stopping you; something far more powerful than your hate for vampires. It's Yuki isn't it?"

"…Yes. I love her," he admitted.

Narue stood up and chuckled. "Who said these shoujo manga's weren't accurate. Your relationship with her could be made into a dramatic love story. It's tragic and everything."

"This isn't a story," Zero growled.

"It isn't is it," Narue replied smiling a little. "There's this amazing thing I learnt in chemistry about the science of love. Vampires being by nature pack members aren't immune to its debilitating effects. You know what Danzo used to whisper in my ear every night that left me paralysed. He would say 'one day child, you will learn to let go of love'. He swooped in like a classic villain while he was at it."

Zero didn't reply as he watched the bitter girl leave. She would joke, she would belittle, but he knew she meant more with her words. Behind her immature façade of superiority he saw the same longing behind jaded glasses. The message underlying her sudden speech was always that one day things were going to end. He could see she was frightened that it would be soon. It was a familiar fear. He had spent most of his childhood haunted by the thoughts that one day his peaceful life would end with Yuki. Suddenly he felt irritated with the nosy blonds visit.

At least he forgot the hunger for a few minutes

 **~XxX~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The news had reached the night class of Narue's return and they rightfully decided not to ask any further on the news received. Despite the years of classes taken together one thing was certain; Narue was not a Vampire. She may have been a creature of the night, much like them, but she was not one of them per say. Were it any normal character they would have decidedly become righteously hostile to her presence but Narue was kind despite her cold behaviour and many of the students had faced her kindness firsthand. It was not the simple kind of outgoing nature, rather the subtle gestures she displayed that told them she cared. Small things like covering for Aido if he made a voiced mistake in class, offering somewhat crude yet underlying caring words of advice, and even going out of her way to help during assignments despite her barely above average grades. They weren't necessary, nor were they even helpful, but she did them anyway. So out of silent respect of the Kitsune the class assumed to piling class notes for her. It was meticulously done, sometimes with the occasional word of encouragement sneakily added into the notes but for a group of blood sucking vampires it was the equivalent of a romantic sonnet.

Similarly the class made sure that Takuma knew they were there with him. Narue rightfully didn't come to classes even a week in from her arrival but they made sure to make Takuma the sweets that he and Narue loved so they could send him off. The blonde vampire put on the same smile but they could see a hidden pain glinting in his eyes as he looked away. No one knew what could do to help other than simply be there so they stayed silent on the situation.

Kaname paid little attention. His thoughts were on the up-coming storm.

* * *

 **So thank you guys for reading this, following and favourite whenever you could. I give special kudos to whoever was bothered enough to comment and encourage me. I know I'm not good enough of a person for you to go out of my way like that (jks I am amazing). I secretly am a comment whore though and I absolutely love reading comments.**

 **If anyone wants to pick up this story just pm me and I can get it sorted for you. I just lost the inspiration to continue this. Sorry guys I originally wanted to write some romance but I really suck at it so it's probably for the best if someone else continues this. Also I have my final exams for school next week and then a month to prepare for my HSC exams. Pray for me guys. It's really fucking scary. (T_T)**


End file.
